Crepúsculo de Amor
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Todo cambia en un instante pero el dolor lleva a Tea al extremo para recuperar ese amor perdido cueste lo que cueste. Mi sexto fanfic. Contenido: Revolutionship, toques de Azureshipping y Peachshipping. Mi sexto fanfic. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Tea se encontraba en su casa arreglándose para salir a pasear con su novio en una de las tantas citas que había organizado con él. Tras una ducha con agua tibia se vistió con una mini falda roja y una blusa amarilla con la palabra "Spirit" en letras negras y grandes. Salió de su hogar y se dirigió al parque donde esperaría a su novio. Era un domingo como cualquier otro y eran los únicos días que podía pasar tiempo con su familia y amigos, pero en este día le tocaba estar con la persona más importante en su vida, Yugi Moto.

Tras llegar al parque miró su reloj, faltaban 5 minutos para que diera la hora en que quedaron de verse así que esperó.

-¡Tea!

Giró al escuchar la voz del chico que esperaba, era un joven de cabello tricolor y con una mirada dulce que lo conquistó desde tiempo atrás

-Hola, Yugi.

Yugi se acercó a ella y la abrazó en señal de saludo

-Qué bueno que pudiste venir. Creí que nuevamente no podríamos tener una cita normal-dijo Yugi

-Ya sabes que mi mayor deseo es estar contigo pero mi trabajo no me permite salir demasiado.

-¿Sigues en el laboratorio?-preguntó Yugi mientras se iban caminando juntos

-Así es. Estamos trabajando en una medicina contra el cáncer de páncreas y así poder salvar más vidas.

-Mientras estés contenta creo que eso es lo mejor para ti, solo no te excedas

-No te preocupes por eso. Estoy muy bien y el jefe Kaiba es buena persona

-Por alguna razón nunca me ha dado confianza Kaiba

-¿Estas celoso?-sonrió Tea con picardía

-Claro que no. Confió en ti, es solo que él tiene algo que no me agrada tanto

-Pues es un hombre muy serio y frió pero al menos respeta a las mujeres de la empresa y para mí eso es lo que realmente importa.

-Eso ni dudarlo. Puedo estar tranquilo de que no te harán nada.

Tea y Yugi se tomaron de la mano y siguieron su caminata como casi todos los domingos desde que iniciaron su relación.

Llevaban 4 años de novios, 5 dentro de poco, se conocieron en la preparatoria y se habían gustado desde entonces. A Tea lo que le gustaba de Yugi era su dulzura combinada con su seguridad en sí mismo, cosa que toda mujer admira en un hombre, mientras que a Yugi le gustaba la inteligencia de Tea, su capacidad de aprendizaje y admiraba su sueño de ser una gran científica e inventora. Lo único que en ocasiones causaba ciertos inconvenientes en su relación era que Tea trabajaba desde hacía dos años con el hombre más rico de todo Japón, Seto Kaiba. Todos sabían que Kaiba era el hombre más rico del país y su empresa se estaba expandiendo por el mundo entero pero Kaiba tenía fama de ser un hombre muy frío y hasta cierto punto malvado e injusto con la gente, aún con los mismos que le servían, de aquí el motivo por el que Yugi no sentía confianza en que Tea estuviera trabajando para él, sin mencionar que Kaiba era un hombre bastante atractivo pero él confiaba en el amor de Tea y eso no lo tenía inquieto, más bien pensaba que Kaiba podría despertar algún sentimiento por su novia algún día. Yugi tenía planes muy en serio con Tea, ya tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio pero aún no conseguía el anillo con el que firmaría ese compromiso tan importante para ambos y estaba dispuesto que fuera una ocasión especial para ambos. Sabía que ella lo amaba pero no estaba convencido de si lo aceptaría, Tea era de las mujeres que tenían muchos planes a futuro y eso peligraba que deseara convertirse en esposa tan joven, con tan solo 20 años de edad. En ocasiones creía que ella lo rechazaría pero necesitaba escuchar su respuesta directamente y no suponer algo que al final de cuentas solo estaba en su imaginación. Así que su idea era comprarle el anillo y entregárselo el día de su aniversario de novios. Debía de ser pronto porque su aniversario de novios sería dentro de dos días, o sea que la compra debía ser entre hoy y mañana para tener todo listo. Estaba nervioso por eso pero haría lo posible por disimular su deseo y emoción por estar con Tea por toda la vida.

-Yugi, ¿quieres que veamos una película?

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuál quieres ver?

-La que gustes tú. Revisé la cartelera antes y me pareció muy interesante la variedad de películas así que cualquiera estará bien

-Pues vamos

Aceleraron el paso y se dirigieron al cine sin soltarse de la mano.

Mientras tanto, en la gran Corporación Kaiba, el jefe de dicha empresa, Seto Kaiba, realizaba unos análisis de ADN humano en el laboratorio para buscar la forma de realizar una clonación humana. El tema de la clonación seguía siendo algo fantasioso para Kaiba y por lo tanto era el sueño de él que se viera cumplido, pero todos los intentos de clonar habían fracasado, ni siquiera se acercaban a formar algo parecido a un ser humano o animal.

-Seto ¿aún continúas aquí buscando un método para hacer clones?

Mokuba entró al laboratorio al ver que su hermano llevaba literalmente horas encerrado.

-Así es, Mokuba. Nosotros somos la compañía más avanzada en tecnología por lo tanto no puedo darme el lujo de que alguien más logre hacer la clonación de seres vivos

-Creí que estabas buscando la cura contra el cáncer de páncreas.

-De eso se encargan los demás, yo me encargo de esto y lo de la cura del cáncer de páncreas yo solo los ayudo

Kaiba no era mucho de pensar en los demás, pero sí tenía momentos en que mostraba misericordia por ciertas personas

-Estás demasiado obsesionado con eso de la clonación

-Llevo un año intentando crear un clon pero aún no funciona

-Personalmente creo que tomara un poco más de tiempo lograr algo así, pero si tú insistes no me queda de otra más que apoyarte

Kaiba contestó a su hermano con una sonrisa corta, no era muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos a pesar de que su relación con Mokuba era muy buena, mejor de lo que esperaba. Kaiba llevaba años siendo el jefe de la empresa Kaiba Corp, prácticamente desde que su padrastro murió, o más bien, desde que se quitó la vida. Sus padres murieron años atrás y fueron adoptados por Gozaburo que los educó de una forma muy estricta y dura, a tal punto que Kaiba aún guardaba heridas en su corazón y en su físico de los golpes que recibió por parte de ese hombre tan temible. Mokuba por su lado, era el único que comprendía a su hermano mejor que nadie, él también había sufrido mucho por causa de Gozaburo, aunque no tanto como su hermano mayor. Deseaba de todo corazón que Kaiba cambiara su forma de ser tan fría pero no encontraba la forma de que su hermano cambiara, no era una persona muy sociable que dijéramos. Continuamente pensaba que Kaiba necesitaba una persona más en su vida, una pareja, pero él no era mucho de relacionarse con alguien, mucho menos de tener una novia o esposa. Sin mencionar que la única mujer con la que Kaiba convivía ya tenía novio, Tea, la asistente personal de Kaiba. En ocasiones Mokuba guardaba la esperanza de que Tea dejara a su novio por estar con Kaiba y que Seto correspondiera el amor, pero esa pequeña esperanza estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, Tea estaba muy enamorada de su novio y Kaiba no quería saber nada de mujeres.

Mokuba salió del laboratorio dejando solo a Seto que no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto. Suspiró algo agotado por tanto esfuerzo

-A veces creo que esto de clonar es una tontería

Tanto Tea como Kaiba tenían sus sueños que deseaban ver realidad pero en ocasiones, no todo sale como uno quisiera.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Al finalizar la película se fueron a comer a un restaurante y después a visitar a la bahía donde las estrellas y la luna brillaban de tal forma que no necesitaban encender una luz para ver por donde pisaban. Era un lugar romántico por donde quiera que lo vieran y muchas parejas se reunían allí para pedir matrimonio o simplemente para tener citas a la luz de la luna.

-Este día fue maravilloso. En verdad agradezco que estés conmigo

-Yo lo debo de agradecer. Me tienes paciencia a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo para estar contigo debido al laboratorio

Yugi se paró en seco enfrente de ella fijando sus ojos amatistas en los ojos azules de la chica castaña

-Tea, estos 4 años que llevamos han sido los mejores años de mi vida

-Lo sé. Dentro de unos días serán 5 maravillosos años

-Y por ese motivo es que quiero que hagamos algo muy especial

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sé que trabajaras pero ¿nos podemos reunir cerca de la medianoche para amanecer el día de nuestro aniversario?

Tea lo miró sorprendida, sospechó que Yugi tenía planeado algo pero no estaba segura de qué era

-¿A la media noche? ¿Quieres que recibamos el día de nuestro aniversario juntos?

-Exacto. Será nuestro quinto aniversario así que deseo que nos reunamos durante los primeros minutos de ese día.

Las sospechas de Tea aumentaron pero no dijo nada, era mejor calla y dejar que todo fluyera.

-De acuerdo ¿en dónde nos reuniremos?

-¿Te parece bien que sea aquí mismo?

-Está bien, este es un buen lugar.

Yugi asintió con la cabeza. Los ojos amatistas y los ojos azules cruzaron miradas, la luz de la luna permitió que ambos pudieran ver el brillo de sus ojos, las pequeñas olas que se levantaban en el mar llenaban el ambiente de una atmosfera romántica, era el único sonido que se escuchaba en ese silencio nocturno. Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro y unieron sus labios en un profundo beso, Yugi pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tea y ella paso los suyos por el cuello de Yugi.

-Te amo-dijo Yugi

-Igual yo, te amo mucho

Se besaron nuevamente, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor contemplando a la feliz pareja.

Al día siguiente, Tea salió de su casa directo a su trabajo, llegó a la corporación Kaiba, se registró y subió a su oficina

-Buenos días-saludó Tea a todos

-Buenos días, Tea-respondieron todos

Llegó a su escritorio y comenzó a sacar sus cosas cuando una mujer rubia se asomó desde el escritorio de al lado

-Tea ¿qué tal estuvo la cita?

-Mai, que rápido quieres saber las cosas.-Tea sonrió con picardía, se divertía mucho con su amiga Mai

-Es que quiero saber-la sonrisa de Mai era grande y rebosaba de felicidad-¿Ya te pidió matrimonio?

-Mai, ya habíamos hablado de eso. Yugi y yo nos pensamos casarnos ahora, somos muy jóvenes

-Para el amor no hay edad y sí eres joven será mejor

-Quiero vivir mi vida primero antes de pensar en esas cosas

Mai hizo un puchero y luego sonrió. A veces su forma de actuar era un poco infantil pero en realidad era una mujer bastante madura. Era unos años más grande que Tea pero conocía de la vida y de los hombres debido a sus viajes y que era mujer de mucha cultura.

Todos conversaban divertidamente hasta que el jefe Kaiba entró y todos le hicieron una reverencia en señal de saludo, él no contestó como siempre y entró en su oficina. Tea miró hacia él encogida de hombros

-Es muy frío como siempre

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrada. No es alguien que haga amigos fácilmente

-Yugi me dijo que no le gusta que trabaje aquí por él

-Y tiene razón. Trabajas como su secretaria personal y no te da mejor trato que con nosotros

-Y también soy su ayudante en el laboratorio

-Al menos tienes buena suerte. Dicen que ha despedido a otras chicas antes que a ti

-Por lo menos me ha dado oportunidad y eso lo agradezco

Kaiba se asomó por la puerta de su oficina

-¡Gardner!

Su voz resonó en todo el lugar y Tea levantó la mirada

-¿Si, señor?

-Ven conmigo al laboratorio

-Sí, señor

Tea se levantó de su asiento y fue directo con Kaiba, salieron del lugar y subieron por el elevador directo al laboratorio que se encontraba en el sótano del edificio

-Señor, ¿continuaremos con la búsqueda de la cura para el cáncer de páncreas?

-Los demás lo harán. Lo que me interesa es que me ayudes con el tema de la clonación

-¿De nuevo ese tema?

-No descansaré hasta encontrar una forma de crear seres humanos

-Está jugando a ser Dios

-La tecnología avanza y no dejaré que alguien se lleve esa idea que tengo de crear vida humana

-Con todo el respeto que se merece, todo lo relacionado a crear vida artificial es solo eso. Vida artificial

-No me interesa si es artificial o natural. Te necesito porque sé que eres eficaz e inteligente

-Espero algún día recapacite

Llegaron a su destino, entraron y comenzaron el trabajo. Tea no estaba convencida de crear clones o cosas similares pero debía obedecer a Kaiba, y le tenía la suficiente confianza para expresarle que no estaba de acuerdo con su plan para crear vida artificial.

En otra parte, Yugi salió de su trabajo y se dirigió a la joyería a comprar el anillo que tenía pensado darle a Tea. Para su buena suerte lo encontré a un precio accesible y lo compró

-Ahora solo esperaré a la noche para entregarlo a Tea

Yugi se alejó caminando con la sortija en su bolsillo retomando el camino a casa, faltaba mucho para las doce de la medianoche así que tenía tiempo de ensayar las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus sentimientos.

.

.

Tea salió de la empresa y fue camino a su casa, revisó su reloj de pulsera y vio que eran las 11:00 en punto, debía apresurarse para ir a la cita con Yugi pero primero pasaría por su casa para arreglarse.

Una vez en su hogar, se maquillo, se vistió cómodamente quitándose su ropa de trabajo, se abrigó y salió hacia la bahía.

Yugi terminaba de hacer sus ensayos pidiendo matrimonio cuando su madre entró a su habitación

-Yugi, ya casi son las doce

-Gracias, madre.

Tomó el anillo y salió, faltaba media hora que dieran las doce así que debía apresurarse. Caminó por varias calles hasta que se detuvo y miró nuevamente el reloj, 15 para las 12. Sacó el anillo en su caja negra y lo miró, estaba seguro que a Tea le gustaría, lo que le inquietaba era si Tea lo aceptaría.

Cuando el semáforo indico que podía pasar bajó la banqueta para cruzar la calle pero en esos momentos una luz iluminó y un claxon sonó fuertemente.

.

.

Tea llegó a la bahía como quedaron, faltaban 15 minutos para las doce, abrazaba su cuerpo ya que el frío había aumentado y comenzaba a congelarse. Sus labios dibujaban una gran sonrisa a pesar del frente frío. Vería a su novio otra vez y no estaba el por qué la había citado para ese día. Normalmente Yugi solo le llamaba o se reunían en algún lugar a comer, pero nunca habían recibido el día de su aniversario a las doce en punto. Esperó, pacientemente.

.

.

Una persona se subió a su auto a toda prisa y arrancó, estaba asustado, tenía mucho miedo de que lo descubrieran, lo mejor era huir. En medio de la calle había un charco de sangre que se iba extendiendo cada vez más. Un chico de cabello tricolor estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, no se movía, sus ojos amatistas estaban abiertos. Cerca de su mano estaba una caja que se abrió con el golpe donde se podía vislumbrar un anillo de compromiso que se encontraba manchado de sangre.

.

.

Tea miró su reloj otra vez. Las doce en punto. Era la hora en que Yugi debía aparecer. Él no era impuntual, así que supuso que se le había hecho tarde. Decidió no desesperarse y seguir esperando a su amado, después de todo ¿qué son unos minutos tarde?

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Era las 12 con 15 minutos, Tea comenzaba a preocuparse. Yugi nunca llegaba tarde y ya pasaban de las doce. No era normal eso. Continúo esperando. 30 minutos, 40 minutos. Algo había pasado. Sacó su celular y marcó el teléfono de Yugi pero no respondió nadie, marcó a la casa de la familia de Yugi pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Eso era aún más extraño. Significaba que la casa de Yugi estaba vacía, lo cual no era común ya que siempre estaban el abuelo y la madre de Yugi en casa. Marcó de nuevo, nada. Su reloj marcaba las 12 y 45. Definitivamente había pasado algo.

Se alejó de la bahía camino a casa de Yugi pero mientras caminaba a la casa de su novio alguien le marcó al celular

-¿Señora Moto? ¿Qué sucede? Estoy marcando a su casa y no contestan ¿ha pasado algo?

-Hija…

Tea se detuvo, la voz de la mujer sonaba con llanto

-¿Pasó algo?

-Tea…Yugi…Yugi esta…

El corazón de Tea se detuvo, un nudo en su pecho se formó de golpe

-¿Le sucedió algo a Yugi?

La voz de Tea comenzaba a quebrarse de solo pensar en que algo malo le había pasado a Yugi

-Yugi…Yugi…

-Por favor dígame ¿qué ha pasado?

-Yugi esta…

Los sollozos de la señora se escucharon y el cuerpo de Tea comenzó a temblar. Escuchó como el auricular era pasado de mano en mano

-Tea ¿eres tú?-reconoció la voz del abuelo de Yugi

-Sí, señor, soy yo ¿qué sucedió?

-Tea, lo lamento mucho-el abuelo lloraba-Pero Yugi…Yugi…Yugi murió

El mundo giró a su alrededor, la mano de Tea soltó el teléfono y este cayó al suelo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y Tea perdió el equilibro, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo y sintió que no podía respirar. Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos y no pudo ver nada más, de pronto todo se oscureció.

.

.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y pudo deslumbrar a su amiga Mai junto a ella, estaban en un hospital

-Tea, ya despertaste.

La voz alegre de Mai hizo que Tea reaccionara correctamente

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Te desmayaste pero alguien llamo al hospital y te trajeron. Tus padres vienen en camino.

-¿Yugi? ¿Dónde está Yugi?

El rostro de Mai cambió y reflejó tristeza, bajó la mirada

-Dime, ¿qué hay de Yugi?

No obtuvo respuesta

-Mai, dime por favor. ¿Qué ha pasado con Yugi?

-Lo siento Tea. Yugi está muerto

Nuevamente esa sensación de pesadez invadió a Tea.

-No me hagas ese tipo de bromas. No es gracioso

-No es broma, Tea. Yugi fue atropellado y murió en el instante

Tea no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-El impacto fue demasiado fuerte y su corazón dejó de funcionar. Ahora mismo están preparando el velatorio y haciendo los arreglos para la cremación.

-Es mentira

-¿Qué?

-Es mentira

-Tea, es la verdad

-¡ES MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tea se levantó de la cama a toda prisa

-¡Quiero verlo! ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Comenzó a quitarse todos los cables que tenía, Mai trató de detenerla pero no lo conseguía y gritó pidiendo ayuda. Varios doctores entraron y sedaron a Tea que comenzó a sentirse muy débil poco a poco hasta que se quedó nuevamente dormida.

.

.

Kaiba llegó a su oficina y notó en seguida que Tea y Mai no estaban.

-Qué extraño. Nunca faltan y menos sin avisar

Kaiba llamó a seguridad

-¿Se han presentado las señoritas Tea Gardner y Mai Valentine?

-No, señor Kaiba. Ninguna de ella ha llegado

Kaiba colgó, estaba muy intrigado por la tardanza y que no había aviso de nada. Otra secretaria entró a la oficina de Seto Kaiba

-Señor, acabo de recibir una llamada de la señorita Mai

-¿Qué sucede?

Se notaba que Kaiba esperaba alguna noticia

-La señorita Mai dice que ella y su amiga Tea no podrán asistir a trabajar y que por favor las disculpe

-No dijo el motivo

-Me dijo en voz baja que el novio de Tea acaba de fallecer y que estaban en el velatorio

Los ojos de Kaiba se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

.

.

El velatorio duró varias horas, Tea estaba vestida de negro mientras todos los asistentes esperaban a que las cenizas fueran entregadas a la familia del difunto. Los ojos de Tea estaban fijos en la nada, tanto Mai como el abuelo y la madre de Yugi no sabían cómo hacer para que Tea reaccionara y quitara esa mirada perdida

-Creo que ella es la más afectada por esto.-dijo la señora.

-No ha hablado en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí-dijo el abuelo

-Creo que iré con ella

Mai se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, la mirada de Tea seguía perdida y no se movió aun cuando se percató de que amiga estaba a su lado

-Tea, por favor. Habla conmigo

-Mai…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué entre tanta gente que hay en el mundo tenía que ser Yugi?

Mai la miró confundida

-¿Por qué sí hay muchas personas tuvo que morir Yugi?

-Bueno…eso…

-No es justo. Yugi tenía todo una vida por delante y no es posible que se haya ido. Era muy joven

-Tea, todos nos iremos algún día. Solo que se nos adelantó muy pronto

-Demasiado pronto

El tono de voz de Tea era muy seco, como si algo duro y pesado oprimiera su corazón y su alma.

-Tea, amiga mía. Trata de sentirse un poco mejor

-No puedo sentirme mejor con esto

Mai sólo pudo mirar a Tea que continuaba mirando la nada. El abuelo se paró de su asiento y fue hacia donde se suponía, le entregarían las cenizas de su nieto. Una vez las recogió las contemplo por largos minutos, meditando sobre qué hacer con ella, miró a Tea que seguía inmóvil en su asiento.

-Tea

Ella miró al anciano, su primer movimiento desde que llegó al lugar

-Creo que es mejor que tú conserves esto

Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa

-Pero señor…

-Yugi te amaba mucho. Su deseo era estar toda la vida contigo así que considero que lo mejor es que tú decidas que hacer con sus cenizas

La señora Moto y Mai miraron a Tea esperando que ella decidiera no quedarse con ellas pero tras varios minutos de silencio Tea accedió

-De acuerdo

Tomó la caja que contenía las cenizas de Yugi y estuvo unos minutos con los ojos puestos en ella. De pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y seco su rostro con su brazo

-Muchas gracias, esto significa mucho para mí

El abuelo no contestó, nadie sabía qué palabras usar para describir la tristeza que los albergaba. La pérdida de Yugi era un golpe fuerte para toda la familia y amigos del chico. No quedaba de otra más que superarlo.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 _5 años después_

Kaiba entró en su oficina y se sentó frente a su escritorio, comenzó a realizar llamadas para verificar si todos sus empleados estaban presentes.

Realizó dos llamadas y después de eso observó el teléfono detenidamente. Había un número que no estaba seguro de sí debía llamar pero tenía curiosidad sobre si había llegado ya la persona que esperaba. Así que, después de mucho pensarlo, marcó.

-Corporación Kaiba, buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito un informe de sí ya se presentó a trabajar la señorita Tea Gardner

-Ah ¡Señor Kaiba! Sí, la señorita Tea se presentó hace como una hora a trabajar

-¿Sabes en donde se encuentra ahora?

-Está en el laboratorio

-¿Otra vez está allá?-la voz de Kaiba subió de volumen la voz exaltado

En el laboratorio del sótano, Tea estaba haciendo trabajos sobre investigaciones, experimentos, medicina y otros asuntos. Su cabello había crecido un poco, su mirada era fría y sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo que 5 años atrás tuvo.

Kaiba entró y la vio haciendo más trabajo que los demás empleados.

-Tea

Ella giró y lo miró fijamente.

-Señor Kaiba-se levantó e hizo una reverencia-Que bueno que se presenta. Hemos realizado un gran descubrimiento. Finalmente hemos encontrado una cura para el cáncer de páncreas.

-Tea, ¿sigues aquí? Llevas ya muchos meses que prácticamente no sales de este lugar

-Señor, le había mencionado que estoy muy interesada en trabajar con usted y ayudarlo a mejorar la compañía

-Tea, tú no lo haces por apoyarme

Tea abrió los ojos asombrada de la interrogante de Kaiba, porque era la verdad.

-Aún continúas sufriendo por ese chico ¿verdad?

La chica no respondió

-Llevas 5 años obsesionada con el dolor que tienes por haber perdido a Yugi

-Con todo respeto, señor, eso no es de su incumbencia

-Claro que lo es. Eres la empleada que más tiempo llevas trabajando aquí y sé que desde que murió tu novio solo vives encerrada en este laboratorio

La seriedad en el rostro de la mujer se asevero

-Señor Kaiba, ese asunto no le concierne. Yo hago lo mejor que puedo por mi trabajo y espero que se sienta orgulloso de lo que hago

Kaiba la miro fijamente. No podía hacer que ella se diera cuenta de sus errores.

-De acuerdo. Haz lo que quieras

Kaiba se fue del laboratorio dejando sola a la chica. Tea solo lo miró alejarse y subir al elevador. En cuanto estuvo sola respiró hondo y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su cara. Se cubrió su rostro con las manos y se sentó en la silla a descansar llorando. Todo lo que Kaiba decía era verdad, pero no lo podía admitir públicamente. Los 5 años que habían pasado no lograron hacer que superara la muerte de su amado novio. Todo lo contrario, cada día le pesaba más la ausencia de Yugi, lo extrañaba. Anhelaba sentir sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias, la calidez de su voz. Las citas que habían tenido aún estaban en la memoria de ella. No soportaba el vivir sin él. Deseaba que regresara, quería verlo, sentirlo, abrazarlo, sumergirse en sus brazos y unir sus labios con los de Yugi en un profundo beso, pero todo eso se había terminado y ya no podía hacer nada. Lo único que quedaba de él eran sus cenizas y sus recuerdos.

Horas después, Tea salió de la compañía de Kaiba y se fue directo a su casa. Camina sin ver a su alrededor y entonces su celular sonó

-¿Bueno?

-¿Tea?

-Hola Mai-sonrió

-Tea ¿nos podemos ver? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo

-Claro ¿Cuándo?

-¿Puede ser ahora?

-¿Ahora? De acuerdo ¿Dónde?

-¿Te parece el restaurante donde trabajaste como mesera hace años?

-Está bien, sería bueno recordar los viejos tiempos

Colgó y fue rápidamente al lugar indicado pero pronto unos recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Fue en ese restaurante donde Yugi y ella tuvieron una cercanía. Él siempre iba a comer allí y como ella era mesera le tocaba servirle la comida. Al recordar todo eso se detuvo y nuevamente las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos inundando su cara.

.

.

-Me da mucho gusto verte.

-Sí, llevamos meses sin vernos. Antes nos veíamos más seguido pero ahora sólo nos llamamos por teléfono

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Sigues en el laboratorio de Seto Kaiba?

-Obvio, es el mejor trabajo que he tenido y me pagan muy bien

-Perdón mi intromisión, pero ¿ya tienes novio?

-No, tú sabes que no quiero saber nada de esos asuntos de parejas

-Tea, eres joven, todavía tienes oportunidad de conseguir un hombre contigo

-Anteriormente te mencioné que no pienso casarme ni tener novio. Así que, por favor, no sigas con ese asunto

-De acuerdo. Solo lo haré por ti que no tocaré más el tema

-Gracias

-Y ¿cómo se encuentra el jefe Kaiba?

-Muy bien, él y su hermano son agradables. Me ascendieron el puesto hace tiempo

-Qué alegría

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas con tu novio?

-De maravilla. Valon y yo hemos decidido casarnos

-¿En serio? Qué bien

La sonrisa de Tea era sincera. Ella nunca tendría envidia o celos de su amiga Mai, todo lo contrario, no le deseaba a nadie el mal que le había pasado a ella de perder al amor de su vida y mucho menos de una forma tan horrible y triste como ella lo había perdido

-Llevamos 3 años juntos así que creo que ya es el momento de comenzar a formar una familia

La confianza de las chicas era demasiada así que podían contarse sus vidas sin molestia ni envidias entre ellas.

-Me da mucho gusto que por fin te establezcas con alguien.

Mai le devolvió la sonrisa. Extrañaba a la Tea de antes, la que sonreía todo el tiempo, la que siempre era positiva y feliz con toda la gente y ahora parecía que esa chica había desaparecido para siempre. Tenía la esperanza de que era chica hermosa volviera algún día, que encontrara un sentido a su joven vida y que hallara un nuevo amor que le hiciera recobrar la alegría de vivir.

Una hora después ambas mujeres salieron del restaurante y se despidieron con la mano

-Nos vemos pronto, Tea

-Muchas gracias por la reunión

-En cuanto haya fecha para la boda te mandaré invitación

-Claro, con gusto asistiré

Cada una se fue por su lado, pero los pensamientos de Tea seguían enfocados en Yugi, me causaba alegría que Mai ya hubiera encontrado el amor con Valon. Tea conocía a ese chico pero sólo lo había visto unas pocas veces. Le parecía buen chico y sobre todo enamorado de Mai, eso era lo importante.

Al llegar a su casa se duchó y se puso su pijama pero antes de acostarse a dormir se puso a leer el libro sobre alquimia que estaba leyendo desde hacía tiempo atrás

"Tengo que lograrlo. No importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, lo lograré"

Terminó su lectura y se tumbó en su cama sin dejar de dar vueltas a la cabeza ese asunto que le tenía intrigada desde hacía dos años, la alquimia y la tecnología de clonación.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Tea se presentó en la oficina de Seto Kaiba muy temprano en la mañana para hablar sobre un asunto que llevaba bastante tiempo planeando

-Señor Kaiba ¿puede dejar desocupado el laboratorio exclusivamente para mí?

-Tea ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Un experimento sobre robótica

Kaiba la miró seriamente, confiaba en ella pero en ocasiones sospechaba que pasaba demasiado tiempo en el hospital y no era normal eso

-De acuerdo, haz lo que desees

-Mil gracias, señor

Tea salió de la oficina y Kaiba la siguió con la mirada. No podía entender la mente de Tea, era todo un misterio, y eso era lo que provocaba su interés por Tea. Debía admitir que era una mujer hermosa pero ni él ni ella eran de los que buscaban una pareja, él no tenía tiempo y ella seguía obsesionada con su novio fallecido.

De cualquier forma, Kaiba no podía ni debía pensar en esas cosas sin sentido y menos ahora que su empresa estaba creciendo en todo el mundo.

Por otra parte, Tea entró al laboratorio e inició su trabajo, un trabajo que llevaba dos años investigando y que ya era el momento de llevarlo a la obra, dejaría de ser solo practica ese experimento.

Durante muchas horas, prácticamente todo el día, Tea se la pasó en el laboratorio haciendo pequeños experimentos sobre el cuerpo humano y analizaba también sus estudios de alquimia con mucho detalle.

-Bueno, es hora del cierre-dijo Kaiba levantándose de su asiento

-Hermano, la señorita Tea habló y pidió quedarse más tiempo en el laboratorio

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Dice que robótica

Kaiba empezó a sospechar que había algo raro, era la primera vez que Tea se comportaba de esa forma tan sospechosa

-Bueno, déjala hacer lo que le plazca

Mokuba se marchó pero Kaiba seguía sospechando que había algo extraño en todo esto.

Mientras tanto, Tea continuaba con su investigación, el laboratorio estaba lleno de elementos naturales, los elementos del cuerpo humano. Junto a ella estaba una caja que le fue entregada 5 años atrás, las cenizas de Yugi Moto.

Hizo memoria de algo que pasó 2 años atrás, cuando viajó con varios empleados de la corporación Kaiba al extranjero y sabía que ese viaje era la única esperanza que tenía de que toda su vida cambiara

 _Flashback_

Kaiba había organizado un viaje de trabajo a Egipto entre él y sus empleados de confianza, entre ellos estaba Tea que bajó de un autobús y se puso a recorrer la ciudad desértica de Egipto. Era un país muy bonito y caminó por todo el lugar recorriendo con la mirada todo a su alrededor.

Se detuvo con un comerciante y compró un colgante para grabar un nombre de persona. Al girar para continuar el recorrido vio a un hombre parado en frente de donde se encontraba y que la miraba sospechoso

-¿Qué desea, señor?-preguntó Tea con nerviosismo

-Lo que buscas se encuentra muy cerca de ti pero si lo adquieres habrá peligros que no podrás evitar y no te saldrá como esperas

Tea lo miró asombrada y confundida

-¿Quién es usted?-puso una mirada seria

-Yo soy el que puede ayudarte a llegar hacia lo que buscas

-No me conoce. No tengo porque perder tiempo con usted

Tea se dispuso a alejarse corriendo cuando la voz del hombre la detuvo

-Deseas verlo de nuevo

Tea se paró en seco sin atreverse a mirar al hombre a los ojos

-¿Qué está queriendo decir?

-Deseas ver de nuevo a ese chico

Tea giró hacia él

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

-Sé lo que buscas. Si te atreves a hacer todo, hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo, entonces sígueme

El hombre se alejó y Tea solo lo miró. ¿Lo que buscaba? ¿Qué buscaba? Lo único que ella deseaba más que nada era tener a Yugi nuevamente con ella y no perderlo nunca más. En esos momentos recordó que se sabía que en Egipto hay rituales donde tratan de traer las almas de los muertos desde el lugar a donde van las personas al morir.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza ¿sería posible? Traer a Yugi de vuelta. Corrió para alcanzar al hombre misterioso, llegó con él y caminó atrás del hombre

-Mi nombre es Shadi

-El mío es Tea

-Lo sé

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Aquí hay gente con poderes para ver el futuro así que saben qué sucederá. Sabemos que estas triste por la muerte de tu novio Yugi Moto

Tea abrió los ojos con sorpresa y por un momento pensó que tal vez el tipo la estaba queriendo usar para cosas sexuales pero su deseo por ver a Yugi era más fuerte que lo que le hicieran a su cuerpo así que no desistió de seguir a Shadi.

Finalmente llegaron a un edificio y al entrar había una puerta que conducía a un túnel bajo tierra, bajaron y vieron una gran sala donde había muchas personas con ropajes negros que utilizaban magia y hechizos

-En este lugar practicamos algo que se llama "alquimia"

-¿Alquimia?

-La alquimia se desarrolló en la Edad Media y uno de los países donde más se usó fue en el Antiguo Egipto, pero aún hay algunos pocos que la practican y tratan con ella de crear homúnculos

-¿Homúnculos?

-Los homúnculos son seres creados a partir de los elementos del cuerpo humano. Pueden vivir como seres humanos o animales pero no son ni humanos ni animales

-Eso es ficción

-No lo es ahora

Tea lo miró interrogantemente

-Ahora la tecnología ha avanzado lo suficiente para que con el desarrollo de clones y el poder la alquimia se pueda crear un ser nuevo. Incluso se puede hacer una persona si se colocan elementos de un ser que murió tiempo atrás.

La atención de Tea estaba puesta en Shadi

-Con los restos de tu novio, la tecnología y la alquimia puedes traer de nuevo a la vida a tu hombre

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

Shadi la miró

-Porque tú eres la primera persona que tiene la capacidad y el deseo de hacer todo, hasta lo imposible, con tal de traer de vuelta a Yugi Moto

Y lo que decía era la verdad

 _Fin del flasback_

Y durante los siguientes 2 años Tea estaba investigando y realizando todos los experimentos necesarios para realizar alquimia con clonación. Su idea era crear nuevamente a Yugi Moto y hacer que este estuviera con ella toda la vida.

Hasta ahora todos sus experimentos habían fracasado pero ahora era el momento de realizarlo como le indicaron durante su estadía en Egipto, alquimia con la tecnología de Kaiba Corp.

Una de sus ventajas es que tenía el elemento principal para la clonación y la creación de homúnculos, las cenizas del difunto. Con esas podía crear a Yugi otra vez.

Realizó todo los preparativos convenientes, acomodó todo en el laboratorio, desde las máquinas hasta los ingredientes humanos para la creación del ser que pensaba hacer.

Anteriormente los experimentos de clonación fallaron y Seto Kaiba ordenó que ese tema no fuera mencionado nunca más en la compañía pero eso le importaba poco a Tea, solo le interesaba poder ver a Yugi, tocarlo, sentirlo otra vez con ella.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, realizó el conjuro mágico con la alquimia y apretó los botones indicados en las máquinas que se había creado para la clonación de seres vivos. Colocó las cenizas de Yugi en medio del circulo donde se suponía aparecería su creación y continuo con el ritual.

Entonces unos rayos de colores cayeron en el lugar, las máquinas se salieron de control y todo el lugar parecía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, pero Tea no se movió, estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo. Cubrió su rostro con las manos mientras los rayos aumentaban y la máquina se movía sin parar. Por fin, la máquina despidió una luz enorme y Tea salió volando contra la pared quedando inconsciente.

La máquina dejo de moverse y el lugar se llenó de humo proveniente de la maquinaria, Tea abrió los ojos y se levantó del suelo, cubrió su nariz del humo y se acercó a donde había colocado los restos de Yugi y los ingredientes para su creación.

El humo se disipó y entonces vio algo que causó que sus ojos se abrieran como platos: tirado en el suelo, completamente inconsciente, estaba un hombre de cabellos tricolor.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Tea no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos azules, un chico de cabellos tricolores estaba en el suelo, justo donde había colocado las cenizas de su amado

-¿Yugi?

El chico no respondió, estaba inconsciente y completamente desnudo. Tea se puso roja al notar eso y buscó algo para vestir al hombre. Encontró una cobija tras varios minutos de buscar y se acercó al tricolor, le colocó la prenda y lo miro detenidamente. Era un joven guapo, tenía rasgos parecido a Yugi pero no era igual, solo parecido

-Yugi

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y se tapó la boca con la mano, la emoción la invadía, estaba segura que era Yugi. Miró el cuerpo del hombre, era hermoso y se asemejaba al cuerpo de Yugi.

Lo levantó con cierta dificultad y se lo llevó a la salida del lugar, subió a un taxi perteneciente a la Corporación Kaiba y fue a su casa.

El taxista miraba a la chica que llevaba al tricolor en sus brazos.

-Perdone mi intromisión pero ¿se encuentra bien el caballero?

-Sí, solo esta borracho

-¿Lo llevará a su casa? ¿No es peligroso tener a un borracho en su hogar?

-Él es mi novio

El hombre se percató del tono cortante de Tea y no habló más, Tea no podía hacer ninguna otra cosa más que mirar el rostro de su amado y acariciarlo. Otra vez querían salir lágrimas de sus ojos pero necesitaba contenerse y no dejar que la vieran y sospecharan algo.

Al llegar a su casa, salieron del taxi, abrió la puerta, dejó al tricolor en la puerta de su hogar y fue a hablar con el taxista

-Le pido que no le diga nada a nadie de la empresa

-¿El jefe Kaiba tampoco debe de saberlo?

-Nadie

Pagó y se fue a su casa pero el taxista la miró con sospecha mientras se retiraba.

Tras cerrar la puerta de su casa, Tea llevó arrastrando al tricolor a la sala y lo dejó en el tapiz de la sala. Recorrió el cuerpo del hombre con la mirada notando su belleza, sus cabellos eran tricolores como los de Yugi pero los mechones amarillos de este chico eran más abundantes que los de su novio fallecido. También notó que los ojos del joven eran más rasgados mientras que Yugi los tenía ovalados.

Se acercó a él para verlo mejor y observar cada detalle del rostro del tricolor.

-Yugi, no sé cómo serás cuando despiertes pero deseo de todo corazón que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Nuevamente las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y una de ellas calló en el rostro del hombre. No pudo resistir más tiempo y se acercó más al rostro del tricolor hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara.

-Te extrañé mucho, Yugi Moto.

Lo besó en los labios, eran los mismos labios, la misma sensación que cuando besaba a Yugi, eran los mismos labios. Tan concentrada estaba que no se percató que el chico abrió los ojos y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor de un lado a otro.

El chico fijó sus ojos en Tea sintiendo los labios de la mujer en los suyos pero no hizo nada por detenerla aunque no comprendía qué pasaba.

Tea abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el tricolor la miraba fijamente.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Se fue hacia atrás y gritó sin control chocando con una mesa pequeña y tirando el teléfono y un florero, las flores cayeron en la cabeza de Tea y el agua le empapó su cabello. El tricolor se levantó del suelo poco a poco con mucha lentitud pero no podía sostenerse en pie mucho tiempo y cayó de nuevo al piso

-¿Yugi?

El tipo tenía una mirada vacía, no miró a Tea sino a su alrededor tratando de reconocer en donde se encontraba, su mirada indicaba que no comprendía nada de lo que veía

-¿Yugi?-elevó su tono de voz.

El chico volteó a verla pero no por responder al nombre sino porque no tenía a quién más dirigirse

-¿Yugi? ¿Eres tú?

El chico sólo la miró, intentó levantarse otra vez pero sus piernas temblaron y cayó de nuevo dándose un golpe en la cabeza con el sofá, se sobó la cabeza y como si fuera un niño chiquito, comenzó a llorar. Tea abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esa forma de comportarse no era de un adulto, era como un bebé. Se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Ya, ya, no llores, aquí estoy contigo

Lo abrazó como si fuera su hijo y este lloraba y gimoteaba más como bebé que antes.

Una hora después, Tea ayudó al tricolor a vestirse, no le daba vergüenza verlo desnudo, después de todo recordaba haber visto a Yugi así varias veces, sin mencionar que el tricolor era como un bebé de 4 años así que para Tea resultaba algo gracioso pensar en que estaba con un niño adulto.

-Espero te sientas cómodo con la ropa que te puse.

El tricolor no contestaba nada de lo que ella decía.

-Te pareces mucho a Yugi pero no eres igual ¿cómo te llamaré?

Tea puso su mano en sus barbilla y miró al techo pensando.

-No puedo ponerte Yugi aunque te parezcas o se verá raro para todos.-pensó por unos minutos-Fuiste creado en un laboratorio oscuro, eres una creación mía. Creo que Yami es tu nombre ideal.

El tricolor volteó su cabeza mirándola con curiosidad

-Yami, ese será tu nombre.

-Ya…mi…

-Sí puedes hablar. Qué bien

Se asombró con las pocas palabras del chico y sonrió feliz, el joven la miró extrañado y después devolvió la sonrisa

-Bien Yami, debo de pensar en una forma de que nadie te descubra por ahora, además debo trabajar pero no te puedo dejar solo

-Ah…-fue la única respuesta de Yami

Tea se puso pensativa.

-Podría decir que tú eres un primo mío con problemas mentales y que necesito apoyo

-Ah-Yami sólo la miraba confundido

-No puedo decir que eres mi novio, al menos por ahora, así que es mejor decir que eres un familiar o el hijo de un amigo.

Yami fijó sus ojos en ella

-Ahora que lo pienso te creé con el ADN en las cenizas de Yugi y con ingredientes humanos que se usan en la alquimia para crear homúnculos entonces eres mitad clon y mitad homúnculo.

Yami tenía ojos amatistas igual que Yugi pero la forma de ellos era diferente, su apariencia era de un hombre serio y no un joven dulce como Yugi pero no importaba, conforme pasara el tiempo sabría más sobre su personalidad y seguramente era semejante a la de Yugi como ella deseaba, después de todo era su clon.

-Tendré que buscar a alguien que te cuide mientras estoy en el trabajo, pero ¿quién?

Durante unos minutos analizó la situación, Yami se comportaba como bebé pero su apariencia era de un joven de 20 años, así que debía decirle a todos que era un hombre con problemas mentales, era mejor si se trataba del familiar de un amigo ya que cuando el chico se desarrollara probablemente serían novios y se veía raro eso, si decía que era su pariente, era mejor decirles a todos que era familiar de un amigo muy cercano.

-Ya sé. Serás el hijo de un amigo de mi padre, curiosamente te pareces mucho a Yugi y tienes un problema mental muy fuerte por el que estás viviendo conmigo mientras tu padre viaja.

-¿Ah?-el único sonido que salía daba a entender que preguntaba cosas aunque ni el mismo parecía saber qué quería preguntar.

-Creo que puedo pedirle a alguno de mis amigos que te cuiden

Tea tenía otros amigos además de Mai, aunque ninguno era tan cercano a ella como la rubia, pero eran confiables como para revelarles que tendría a un chico en su hogar.

-Ya sé quién puede hacerse cargo

Se dirigió al teléfono y marcó el número de alguien que conocía desde hacía unos años

-¿Rebeca? ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Tea? Que sorpresa. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Quisiera pedirte un favor

-Lo que sea

-Mientras trabajo puedes venir a mi casa a cuidar a alguien que tengo encargado en mi hogar

-¿Tienes a una persona en tu casa? No creí que eso llegar a pasar

-Es el hijo de un amigo de mi padre pero como están de viaje me lo encargaron y quieren que lo cuide

-Pues ¿qué edad tiene?

-25 años pero tiene problemas en la mente y es como un niño

-Ya sabes que me gustan los niños pero tratar con un adulto con ese tipo de problema es otra cosa

-Lo sé, pero eres mi única opción y necesito tu ayuda

Rebeca lo pensó detenidamente por varios minutos

-De acuerdo, pero si me causa problemas ya no te ayudaré

-Gracias, te aseguró que no lo hará

Tras una pequeña charla Tea colgó el teléfono pero al darse la vuelta vio que Yami no estaba en la sala

-¿Yami? ¿Yami? ¿Dónde estás?

Salió de la sala, no lo vio por ningún lado y comenzó a preocuparse

-¿¡Yami!?

Sus gritos se oyeron por toda la casa y fue ahí que escuchó un ruido en la parte de arriba. Subió rápidamente y encontró a Yami desenrollando el papel de baño por todo el sanitario. Suspiró aliviada.

-Que susto me diste. Creí que te habías desaparecido

Se acercó a él y con dulzura le quitó todo el papel que se había enrollado en su cuerpo

-Yami, tendré que enseñarte muchas cosas pero no me importa si puedo estar contigo, con Yugi

Yami la miró extrañado y al final le sonrió con felicidad.

Tiempo después, Tea acomodó al chico en su habitación, como no podía dejarlo solo hizo unos arreglos para que temporalmente se quedara en su recámara sin que este la pudiera ver. Después de todo era casi como tener un bebé grande en casa.

-No te vayas a parar durante la noche. Quiero descansar, estoy muy agotada de todo el proceso de crearte, además tuve que limpiar todo el laboratorio rápidamente para evitar sospechas

Yami solo la miró mientras Tea lo cobijaba en una colcha, se acostó en su cama y Yami la contempló hasta que él también se quedó dormido.

Ese fue el principio de lo que Tea viviría con su creación.

Continuara...

 **Siento mucho la demora, ya puedo concentrarme en esta historia tranquilamente para continuar actualizando. Les mando besos y bendiciones.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente Tea despertó y miró al lugar donde dejó a Yami, nuevamente el lugar estaba vacío y asustada se levantó rápidamente de la cama

-Yami, ¿otra vez? No me hagas esto

Abandonó la cama corriendo a toda velocidad y salió de su cuarto solo para descubrir que Yami estaba jugando con algunos objetos personales de Tea.

-Yami, deja de agarrar eso, te lastimarás

Le quitó unas tijeras, un lápiz y un prendedor de las manos

-Creo que sí necesito ayuda urgente o no podré trabajar tranquila.

El timbre sonó y al abrir la puerta vio a una niña rubia con lentes

-¡Rebeca!-exclamó sorprendida

-Me alegra verte, Tea

Rebeca entró como si fuera su propia casa, ya tenía mucha confianza con Tea y por ese motivo sabía que no le molestaba a la castaña pero en esos momentos Tea sí sintió algo incómodo en esa actitud de su amiga

-Bueno ¿Dónde está la persona a la cuidaré?

Rebeca puso sus manos en la cintura y entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió y apareció Yami con una gran sonrisa, Rebeca lo miró sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo

-¿Quién es él? Se parece mucho a…

-Es el hijo de un amigo de mi padre y tiene severos problemas de mente así que me encargaron cuidarlo pero debo ir a trabajar

-¿Piensas dejarme sola con este hombre?

Rebeca sonaba asustada y un poco asqueada.

-No te preocupes, no es peligroso. Él y yo dormimos en el mismo cuarto y es inofensivo.

Rebeca abrió los ojos como si fueran planetas

-¿¡DURMIERON JUNTOS!?

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarme. Regreso en la noche

Tea se dirigió a la salida antes de que Rebeca dijera algo

-No, espera, creo que yo no pue…

-Adiós, Rebeca. Mil gracias

Tea cerró la puerta marchándose, Rebeca se quedó petrificada y llena de miedo mientras observaba a Yami jugar con los cojines de la sala.

Suspirando aliviada, Tea se dirigió a su trabajo y sonrió de alegría al pensar que ya tenía junto a ella a su amado novio, Yugi Moto había vuelto con ella.

Cuando se registró para poder entrar en el edificio todos notaron que se veía muy contenta por alguna razón extraña ya que todos sabían que desde que murió Yugi no se le veía feliz.

-Hola, me vengo a registrar

El tono alegre de Tea extrañó al guardia que la miró sorprendido

-¿Le sucedió algo?

-No, para nada

Pero su felicidad era muy notoria, el guardia le entregó su identificación mirándola confundido

-¿Segura se encuentra bien?

-Muy bien, demasiado bien

Tea tomó su identificación y se marchó mientras las miradas sorprendidas y extrañadas de todos la seguían. Subió por el elevador y al llegar arriba todos notaron lo mismo, Mai se percató de esa felicidad que llevaba 5 años sin verla en su amiga

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te hace tan feliz?

-La vida

-¿Tú? ¿Feliz con la vida?

-¿Acaso no puedo estarlo?

-Sí, pero es extraño en ti

-Pues ahora no es raro

Tea inició su trabajo pero Mai no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-Dime la verdad ¿pasó algo interesante?

-Nada en especial

-Tea, tú no eres así. Nunca te comportas de esa forma tan…

-Alegre, terminó de decir Tea al ver que su amiga no encontraba las palabras adecuadas

-Exacto. Alegre, eso quise decir

-Pues ya ves, ahora soy alegre y quiero serlo por siempre

Mai la miró con sospecha

-Estoy segura que algo te pasó. Espero no me ocultes la verdad tanto tiempo

-Claro que no. Somos amigas.

-Por cierto, Valon y yo tenemos planeado ir a comer juntos y queremos que nos hagas el honor de acompañarnos

-Amiga, en una cita de novios no debe de aparecer una amiga acompañando

-De hecho vendrá un amigo de Valon con él que quiere conocer la ciudad ya que hace 5 años vino a la ciudad y no pudo conocerla bien

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, pero el chico estuvo mucho tiempo sin visitar esta ciudad así que Valon y yo organizamos que se reúna con nosotros y nos agradaría que tú también te unieras

Tea lo pensó por un momento ya que sabía que tendría que dejar solo a Yami

-¿Cuándo será?

-Dentro de una semana en el restaurante de siempre a las 8 de la noche

-Ok, los veré allá

Mai le guiñó el ojo y justo en esos momentos Kaiba entró en el lugar y todos callaron. Estaba por entrar en su oficina cuando Kaiba vio a la castaña de ojos azules sentada en su lugar de trabajo.

-Señorita Tea, preséntese en mi oficina ahora mismo

Se encerró en su oficina y Tea fue hacia allá mientras era observaba por la curiosa rubia Mai que no quitaba sus ojos de su amiga.

-¿Me llamaba, señor Kaiba?

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en el laboratorio?

-Experimentos. Se lo expliqué.

-Veo algo raro en ti hoy

-Todos dicen eso, no sé porque piensan cosas raras.

-Porque haces cosas que provocan ideas raras

Tea miró a Kaiba seriamente, supuso que debía cuidarse más y así evitar problemas con el jefe. Kaiba fijó sus ojos azules en los de ella.

-Tea, me preocupo por ti

Tea se sorprendió con esa respuesta, la mirada penetrante de Kaiba hizo ver que decía la verdad y eso era extraño para ella ya que Kaiba no era así.

-No tiene por qué molestarse en mí, jefe Kaiba. Me encuentro muy bien

-De acuerdo, no me molestaré más por ti

El tono de voz que uso hizo que Tea lo mirara algo molesta

-No debo de preocuparme por empleados después de todo-dijo Kaiba mientras se levantaba de su asiento-Ahora sí me disculpas, iré al laboratorio a trabajar. Espero me acompañes.

Tea lo siguió haciendo puchero, en ocasiones era un hombre odioso pero al menos era soportable.

-Que engreído-dijo Tea para sí misma y fue detrás de él.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Al volver a casa Tea suspiró agotada pero su sorpresa fue mucha cuando vio a Yami jugando con Rebeca al ajedrez.

-Hola Tea, que bueno que volviste.-dijo Rebeca levantando la mano

-¡Tea!-gritó Yami y corrió hacia la castaña abrazándola con mucho cariño.

Tea estaba sorprendida, el comportamiento de Yami no se veía de un niño de 2 o menos años, sino de un niño más grande y sólo había pasado un día desde que lo creo.

-Yami ¿puedes dejarme a solas con Tea?-preguntó Rebeca acercándose.

-Claro

Yami se fue corriendo a seguir jugando en la sala, Tea no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que su amiga la distrajo.

-Tea, me dijiste que era un chico con retraso mental pero no me parece que sea correcto ese diagnóstico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El chico se comporta como niño pero su desarrollo avanza muy rápido para ser alguien con problemas mentales.

-¿De qué hablas?

-En solo un día aprendió a hablar, a jugar el ajedrez, a cocinar unos huevos fritos. Cosas que sólo un niño de mayor edad o adulto harían.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no sé qué le pasa pero te aseguro que no tiene retraso mental.

Tea dirigió su mirada a Yami que continuaba con sus juegos. Efectivamente, su forma de jugar era de un niño de unos 7 años cuando al recién crearlo se comportaba como unos de 2, era como si el chico creciera muy rápido.

-Bueno Tea, me tengo que retirar. Te veo luego.

-¿Podrías venir mañana a cuidar de él?

-Está bien, aunque por lo que veo creo que pronto no necesitaras ayuda mía para cuidarlo.

Rebeca se marchó a su hogar y Tea aprovechó para mirar detenidamente a Yami. Era un joven guapo y tenía un porte varonil, incluso más que Yugi, lo que lo volvía más atractivo para ella o cualquier mujer. Debía admitirlo, le gustaba ese ser parecido a Yugi, tenía la esencia de Yugi, sólo por eso ya sentía que amaba al clon-homúnculo que había creado.

Sin más se acercó a él que seguía jugando en la sala.

-Yami.-lo llamó, el aludido volteó a verla con ojos tiernos-¿Qué te pareció Rebeca?

-Agradable.

Para Tea resultaba asombroso que su creación hablara bien, pero su mente seguía siendo de un niño pequeño. Al menos podría conversar con él.

-¿Y qué te parezco yo?

-La mejor persona del mundo.

El corazón de Tea dio un vuelco interno, se llevó una mano al pecho sabiendo que esas palabras eran sinceras, sin embargo estaban conectadas con aquella persona, con el que tanto amaba.

 _Flashback_

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Tea mirando la puesta del sol en la playa.

-Dime.-respondió Yugi sentado en la arena del mar.

-¿Qué opinión tienes de las mujeres?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad.

-Pienso que las mujeres son una ayuda, apoyo, intelectuales, sabias, capaces de lograr lo que sea si se lo proponen. Incluso pueden vivir sin depender de un hombre, nosotros somos los que dependemos de ellas.

Tea apretó su mano formando un puño, pero no estaba molesta sino nerviosa.

-Y…¿qué te parezco yo?

Yugi supo que lo que ella trataba de saber era la opinión que él tenía sobre ella, pero su timidez le ganaba. Se levantó de la arena y fue hacia ella, le tomó la mano ante la mirada atónita de la castaña y le dio un tierno beso en su mano.

-¿Que qué me pareces? Me pareces la mejor persona del mundo.

El corazón de Tea bombeaba sangre frenéticamente mientras sus orbes azules se nublaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban correr por sus mejillas.

-Yugi…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Yugi sostuvo su mentón en su mano y la miró fijamente.

-Eres una mujer maravillosa, Tea. La mejor que pude haber conocido.

Tea estaba atenta a él, Yugi acercó el rostro de su novia al suyo y se unieron en un ósculo impregnado de amor y ternura.

 _Fin del flashback_

Las lágrimas se derramaron por la cara de Tea, Yami la miró confuso. Examinó cada detalle de ella como lo hace un niño curioso que no entiende lo que sucede a su alrededor.

-¿Estas bien?-la pregunta sacó a Tea de sus recuerdos.

-Sí, lo estoy. Sólo que recordé algo.

La confusión no se quitó de Yami, sus ojos amatistas se fijaron en ella que secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió con satisfacción al homúnculo.

-Estoy demasiado bien, más que bien. Después de 5 años.

Yami la miraba confundido así que Tea hizo lo primero que pasó su mente, lo abrazó. Estrechó entre sus brazos al chico llena de afecto por él, estaba muy feliz de saber que llevaba en su interior a Yugi Moto. El tricolor seguía sin entender qué pasaba pero, tras dirigir una mirada de intriga a la chica, él también correspondió el abrazo de ella.

-Me agradas.-dijo Yami sonriendo, Tea sintió que se elevaba al cielo.

.

.

En la mansión Kaiba, los dos hermanos ricos estaban cenando. Desde que su padre adoptivo murió ambos disfrutaban mucho sus cenas familias aunque eran los únicos asistentes, se tenían el uno al otro, de ahí el motivo por el que se cuidaban tanto. En los años en que su padre, vivía las cenas familiares eran más de negocios que de familia. En ocasiones incluso llegó a golpear a Seto por no entender bien, a la primera indicación, sobre un asunto de trabajo. Este también era un motivo por el que Seto se había convertido en una persona antisociable y poco alegre, Mokuba estaba dispuesto a lograr que su hermano volviera a ser el niño dulce de antes o, por lo menos, que fuera alguien más positivo.

-Seto ¿qué tal fue tu día hoy en el trabajo?

-Respecto a lo laboral bien, pero en otras cuestiones, un poco raro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que Tea hizo algo en el laboratorio y no me quiere decir.

-¿Qué puedo haber hecho?

-Según ella, sólo hizo experimentos, sin embargo no me dice de qué son.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo a Tea?

-Hoy llegó al trabajo con mucha alegría en su rostro. Resplandecía, parecía alguien completamente diferente a cómo ha sido estos últimos años.

Mokuba estuvo pensativos por unos segundos analizando cada palabra.

-Tal vez ya lo olvidó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-A Yugi, tal vez ya por fin lo dejó en el pasado.

-Lo dudo mucho. Ella ha estado obsesionada con ese chico y no creo que tanta obsesión se termine de forma tan drástica.

-¿No has pensado que esos experimentos pueden ser sólo encerrarse a llorar y meditar sobre su vida?

-No tiene lógica algo así.

-O quizá usó la máquina para alterar la memoria y así olvidar poco a poco sus recuerdos de Yugi.

-Tampoco me convence esa idea.

-Pues no se me ocurre nada, aunque si conozco tan bien a las mujeres probablemente el experimento fue llorar, llorar, llorar y romper todas las fotos y recuerdos de su novio.

-Eso se puede hacer en cualquier lugar, no tiene que hacerlo en un laboratorio.

-Hay gente que se siente mejoren ciertos lugares. El laboratorio es su ambiente de trabajo, el lugar donde se siente cómoda.

Kaiba miró a su hermano sorprendido.

-Parece que sabes mucho de mujeres para ser tan joven.

-Leo mucho-respondió Mokuba con orgullo y presumiendo.

Kaiba no tenía tiempo de pensar en su hermano. Le intrigaba mucho Tea, estaba interesado en particular, en su bienestar. Tenía una confianza única en ella debido al tiempo que llevaban juntos trabajando, además le causaba un poco de compasión que a estas alturas de su vida siguiera enamorada de un muerto. Alguien que no escuchaba, ni veía, ni sentía.

De repente, una idea descabellada pasó por la mente de Mokuba, una idea que lo alertaba de que la oportunidad que siempre quiso había, después de tantos años, llegado a su vida.

-Oye hermano, ¿Por qué no tratas de conquistar a Tea?

-¿Estás loco? Yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

-Hermano, Tea es una mujer hermosa, es soltera, es decente y es una persona digna de confianza.

-Yo no pienso tener una pareja si eso es lo que tratas de decirme con respecto a ella.

-Seto, tienes todo lo que una mujer podría desear. Dinero, fama, fortuna, pero lo más importante; tienes un corazón noble. Eres fiel, capaz de dar todo por la persona amada. Tal vez seas frío pero tienes muy buenas cualidades.

Por unos segundos Kaiba no creyó las palabras de su hermano menor. Él no era la clase de persona que las mujeres querrían, a menos que hablaran de dinero. Eso era lo único que probablemente podría atraer chicas a él, pero Tea no era esa clase de persona, si lo fuera se le hubiera insinuado desde el principio y Yugi nunca fue un chico que tuviera una posición económica alta. De pronto se quedó cavilando sobre este último pensamiento que pasó por su mente como un rayo en el cielo: Tea no era interesada. Una de las cosas por las que Kaiba no deseaba una pareja era porque sabía que nadie lo amaría sinceramente.

-¿Por qué te agrada Tea?-preguntó a su hermano.

-Es hermosa, agradable, tiene su sangre liviana. Desde que andaba de novia con Yugi me agradó para ti.

Por minutos Kaiba analizó todo. Una chica fiel que amaba a su novio muy a pesar de la muerte, bella, trabajadora, no interesada en la fortuna sino en el corazón. ¿No era eso lo que Kaiba buscaría si tuviera deseos de tener una pareja?

-Mmmm ¿qué me sugieres, Mokuba?

-Considero que deberías intentar enamorarla. Cuando te conozca bien si algún recuerdo de su novio quedó en su alma, terminará al ser tu pareja.

-¿Y si nunca lo olvida completamente?

-No pienses eso. Estoy seguro que te amará, eres una gran persona, sólo tienes que demostrarlo.

Mokuba siguió comiendo sin sospechar que Kaiba ya estaba ensayando en la mente cómo hablaría con Tea sobre ese asunto que nunca antes le habría interesado: tener una novia.

Continuara...

 **Hubo un pequeño error de secuencia, lo siento mucho, no lo puedo corregir. Si no lo notaron me alegra mucho, si lo vieron les pido mis disculpas.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

A la mañana siguiente se repitió la misma rutina. Tea despertó y en el suelo, acolchonado, se encontraba Yami con los ojos abiertos mirándola.

-¿Ya estás despierto?

-Sí, mamá.

El corazón de Tea se paralizó. Él era un niño, la consideraba como si se tratara de una madre. Levantó medio cuerpo en la cama mirando con ternura al chico.

-Yami…ven aquí.

Con velocidad, el chico se alzó del colchón y se aventó a la cama comportándose como si se tratara de un juego. Era un niño aún.

-Yami, lo siento mucho pero yo no soy tu mamá.

-¿Qué?-se veía confundido y desconcertado.

-Yo sólo estoy cuidándote, soy una amiga cercana a ti.

-¿Y mis padres?

Tea no sabía qué responder ante la cuestión del niño-joven que la interrogaba con mucho esmero, esperando quedar satisfecho con lo que la chica con la que, desde su despertar, estaba a su lado todo el tiempo.

-Murieron.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación, Yami la miró sumergido en ese silencio hasta que finalmente bajó su cabeza con tristeza. Un temor llenó el alma de Tea ¿y si lloraba? Pero para su sorpresa Yami levantó la cabeza con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos y sonrió feliz.

-Me da gusto que estés conmigo.

Si ya estaba conmovida con tanta emoción, ver a Yami comportándose dulcemente como Yugi le causó una mezcla de emociones que no creía que volvería a sentir sin la presencia de Yugi en su vida. Abrazó fuertemente al chico.

-Siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo. No pienso dejarte nunca.

Yami sonrió y la abrazó igualmente. Aún no estaba enterado del motivo de su existencia.

.

.

La castaña entró al edificio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que de nuevo fue tema de conversación entre los empleados de Kaiba Corporation.

-¿Estará bien la señorita Gardner?-interrogó un hombre.

-No lo sé, esa actitud de felicidad no es normal en ella.

-¿Por qué les causa tanta conmoción? Es bueno que sea feliz por fin.

-Pero es raro que tras 5 años de dolor, de repente y de forma drástica haya vuelto a ser como antes.

-Tal vez encontró por fin un nuevo amor.

-¿Tan rápido?

-O tal vez fue a cursos de superación personal y espiritualidad.

-Mmmm, hay algo extraño en este asunto.

Pero para Tea lo menos importante eran los comentarios ajenos. Sólo interesaba su felicidad, ahora completa, obtenida gracias al regreso de su amado amante y novio.

Nuevamente, Mai notó ese radiante y poco común ánimo en su amiga.

-Vaya, esto sí que es raro. Dos días seguidos con una brillante sonrisa reluciendo en tus labios.-dijo Mai con un poco de picardía y júbilo.

-No te burles.-dijo Tea cortando a su amiga.

-No te enojes, es sólo que resulta extraño en ti esos comportamientos.

-Pues desde hoy ya no serán raros.

Tea se sentó en su respectivo lugar y se puso a ordenar los papeles de su oficina ante la mirada atónita de Mai que estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Como todos los días, la puerta de las oficinas principales se abrió y Seto Kaiba entró con paso firme y decidido a ellas, los empleados hicieron una reverencia como saludo. A veces Kaiba comenzaba a fastidiarse de esa rutina repetitiva de todos los días, como si se tratara de un disco rayado que no paraba de sonar en la misma pieza hasta que a alguien se le ocurría quitar la aguja.

Observó detenidamente a Tea, la cual resaltaba en belleza como nunca antes. No cabía duda de que el corazón alegre hermoseaba el rostro. Destellaba en ella la felicidad ¿Por qué estaba tan contenta de un momento a otro? ¿Qué causaba esa alegría? ¿Acaso por fin había olvidado ya al fantasma de su novio? Sea como sea Kaiba debía tomar la iniciativa y darse la oportunidad de intentar algo con Tea. No estaba seguro de que funcionara, él no sentía nada más allá interés laboral por ella, lo más probable era que Tea sintiera lo mismo, pero no importaba. Haría un esfuerzo por verla de una forma más romántica.

-Señorita Tea-la aludida levantó la cabeza hacia su jefe-Venga a mi oficina ahora mismo.

Sin decir más, Kaiba entró a su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se sentó en su asiento frente al escritorio y volvió a meditar sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer.

No pudo pensar mucho sobre el asunto porque en esos momentos Tea entró.

-¿Me llamaba, señor Kaiba?

La voz dulce de Tea sonó en sus oídos, pero por primera vez en toda su vida se oyó muy diferente a como siempre la escuchaba. Como si algo en Tea hubiera cambiado o ¿tal vez era él el que sufrió un cambio?

-Necesito tratar contigo un asunto personal.

Los orbes de Tea se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Asunto personal? ¿Qué intentaba decir con eso?

-Claro, estoy a sus órdenes, señor.

Seto se mordió los labios, lo que estaba por decir podría dar un giro a su vida y a la vida de Tea.

-Me gustaría saber sí ¿aceptas salir a cenar conmigo un día de estos?

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Las piernas de Tea comenzaron a temblar, retrocedió un paso sin poder quitar de su rostro la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad que se apoderó de su ser.

-¿Qué dijo, señor?

-Sé que suena repentino, pero me gustaría que aceptaras una reunión personal conmigo.

-Señor, creo que esto es extraño de su parte.

"¿Y tú no te comportas extrañamente en estos días?"

-Entiendo tu punto de vista pero hay asuntos de suma importancia que sólo tú puedes atender y prefiero que sea en estos momentos antes que en otro. Eres una mujer de confianza para mi trabajo.

Tea se removió en su sitio. La idea de salir con el jefe no le agradaba pero si no aceptaba tal vez no le convendría a futuro, después de todo su jefe era amable y agradable con ella. No le interesaba subir de puesto ni nada pero se vería mal si no aceptaba la propuesta. Además ¿qué podía pasar? No era como si se fuera a enamorar de él, mucho menos ahora que tenía a su Yami.

-De acuerdo, señor. Saldré con usted, pero sólo será por negocios.

-En realidad mi idea no es hablar sólo de negocios, pero sí. Yo tampoco quiero nada fuera de nuestra relación jefe y empleada.

Kaiba no podía decirle que sí tenía intención de algo más allá. En primer lugar porque fue idea de su hermano; en segundo, porque él no pensaba en tener pareja y en tercero porque no creía que pudiera llegar a amar a alguien y ser correspondido de la misma forma.

-¿Qué día te acomoda mejor?-preguntó Kaiba.

Durante unos segundos Tea caviló rápidamente. No podía dejar solo a Yami por mucho tiempo pero no era bueno retrasar por mucho tiempo dicha oferta, por muy desagradable que fuera.

-¿Es posible mañana?

-Me parece bien. Mañana a las 8:00 ¿te parece?

-Sí.-asintió la castaña.

-Puedes retirarte.

Tes estaba muy dispuesta a salir de la oficina principal cuando oyó de nuevo a Kaiba.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, no les digas a los demás empleados.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Tea.

-No quiero que sospechen nada raro.

-Como diga.

Pero eso no le dio confianza a Tea. Los hombres que salían en secreto con mujeres eran considerados, al menos para ella, como deshonestos y quizá maliciosos. No tiene motivo para ocultarlo, aunque sólo sea por asuntos laborales.

Sin quejarse, salió del despacho del jefe sin poder creer lo que acababa de vivir. Kaiba respiró hondo en cuanto ella cerró la puerta tras de sí. Algo le decía que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales desde aquello.

.

.

Tea entró a su hogar agotada mentalmente. Estaba metiéndose en líos y no sabía por qué, ahora que estaba feliz, pasaban estas cosas. Su preocupación se esfumó cuando vio a Yami jugando con juguetes que Rebeca le había traído, la rubia estaba observándolo sentada en el sofá y se levantó como un resorte cuando vio llegar a su amiga.

-Tea, necesito hablar contigo.-la chica de cabello rubio sonaba un poco ansiosa.

-¿Qué sucede?-Tea se asustó.

-El chico me dijo que sus padres murieron. ¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando sobre este chico?

Los nervios se apoderaron de Tea ¡Qué tonta! Había olvidado que a Rebeca le dio la versión de que Yami era hijo de un amigo de su padre y que lo cuidaba mientras viajaba.

-Tea, si voy a cuidar a este chico necesito saber qué está pasando.-exigió Rebeca, más que con la voz, con la mirada severa que lanzó a la castaña.

Las manos de Tea se llenaron de sudor, nadie podía saber la verdad sobre la existencia de Yami.

-Ayer se comunicaron conmigo por teléfono. Los padres de Yami murieron durante el viaje.

La expresión dura de Rebeca se suavizó en un gesto tranquilo y relajado.

-Ah, bueno, por un momento creí que estabas mintiendo.

Tea suspiró aliviada.

-Pero qué cosa tan más triste.-un tono de tristeza y compasión salió de la boca de Rebeca-Es un huérfano.

Su rostro reflejó pesadumbres y miró a Yami que continuaba jugando con los juguetes sin prestar atención a las chicas.

-¿Qué harás con él?-volteó repentinamente a ver a la castaña de ojos azules.

-¿Eh?

-Si es huérfano debes entregarlo con otro familiar de confianza.

-No tiene a nadie.

-¿¡Qué!?

El grito de Rebeca llamó la atención de Yami que giró hacia las chicas. Al ver a Tea sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡TEA!

Como un niño que ve a su padre después de un viaje de meses, Yami corrió hacia Tea y la abrazó con cariño. Para ella fue extraño y al mismo tiempo lindo, así que pasó su brazo por la espalda de él correspondiendo la muestra de afecto.

-Me alegra verte.-dijo Tea.

-Tea, hoy jugué mucho con Rebeca y me enseñó muchos juegos nuevos.-la felicidad de Yami era exactamente igual a la de un niño pequeño.

-Qué bueno, pero necesito hablar con ella todavía. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas?

-Claro.

Yami sonrió inocentemente sin sospechar sobre la plática y se marchó. Cuando se concentró en sus juegos, la conversación de ambas mujeres continúo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no tiene a ningún otro familiar al que se le pueda entregar para que lo crie y lo atiendan debidamente?

El asombro de Rebeca no cabía en sus cabales.

-Exacto. A partir de ahora yo lo cuidaré.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tea, estás loca!? No puedes atender a alguien que está enfermo quien sabe de qué.

-Soy lo más cercano a una familia que tiene, así que no puedo abandonarlo ahora que más me necesitaba.

-Tea-los ojos verdes de Rebeca se fijaron en los azules de Tea-¿Tú deseo de cuidarlo es por el parecido con él?

Un escalofrío recorrió por la columna vertebral de la castaña.

-No, eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Tea, ese chico me recuerda mucho a él.

Rebeca no se atrevía a mencionar el nombre del novio fallecido de su amiga. Ella era consciente del daño que causaba en la castaña, la cual aún no superaba la muerte de Yugi.

-No es por ahí el asunto.

Rebeca lanzó una mirada desconfiada.

-Te lo aseguro.

Rebeca le sonrió al fin.

-Bien. Te apoyaré en lo sea necesario, pero personalmente creo que este chico ya no me necesita.

-Aún es un niño.

-Sí, pero avanza demasiado rápido su crecimiento.

-Aun así es muy pronto.

-Tea, ese chico sabe valerse por sí mismo. Mentalmente podrá ser un niño, pero se desarrolla más rápido de lo que crees.

La castaña se quedó pensando en lo dicho por su amiga rubia. Entre menos se relacionara Yami con mejor, al menos mientras no lograba convertirlo en su pareja. Otra cosa que le llamaba la atención a Tea era que, según Rebeca, Yami se parecía a Yugi, no sólo en el físico, sino en la personalidad.

-Rebeca ¿Por qué dices que se parece a él?

La chica miró a Tea con ojos inquisitivos, pero decidió responder.

-No en todo, sin embargo algunas de sus actitudes son similares.

Tea fijó su mirada en el chico que continuaba con sus juegos sin pensar en nada. Sonrió con ternura ante el chico que había creado.

.

.

-Creo que este es el momento en que dormirás en tu propia cama.

-¿Ya no te sientes cómoda de que duerma en tu cuarto?

-No precisamente. Los hombres deben de tener una habitación separada de las mujeres.

Entraron a una recámara llena de polvo por todos lados. Tea se vio en la necesidad de sacudir todo el polvo de la cama y acomodar algunos muebles para el chico. Originalmente la casa tenía dos cuartos, para Tea y sus padres; sin embargo, al mudarse ellos, Tea se quedó sola y usaba ese cuarto como bodega. Si Yugi viviera probablemente ese cuarto lo usarían para sus hijos.

-Siéntete cómodo.

Tea tendió la cama del "niño casi en la pre-pubertad" y señaló cada objeto de la estancia.

-Esta será tu cama. Ahí está el escritorio, una silla, tus juguetes están en el cajón. Por favor no abras la ventana, me da miedo que te caigas.

-Haré lo que digas.

Sin hacer ninguna queja, Yami se sentó en el borde la cama y pasó sus manos sobre la superficie del colchón mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Tea.

-Es genial. Muchas gracias.

Se sonrieron mutuamente con cariño.

-Bueno, te dejo. No salgas en medio de la noche.

-Como quieras.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, Yami se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo con satisfacción. Al principio sonreía, luego su rostro se volvió serio y pensativo de una forma que un niño no lo haría. Estaba creciendo rápido.

-No sé qué me pasa.

Se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de sentir su corazón. Había algo palpitante en su interior, logró sentir y escuchar los bombeos del órgano en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, aun así, algo lo incomodaba.

-¿Por qué siento tanto vacío en mi ser?

.

.

Tea se vistió con su pijama y se tiró en su cama sonriendo complacida. La alegría había vuelto a su vida y eso era más de lo que ella esperaba. Nunca creyó que su existencia volvería a tener un sentido tras años de sufrimiento.

-Pronto regresarás conmigo, Yugi.

Entonces la felicidad de unos segundos antes se esfumó así como llegó, al recordar lo que pasaría mañana. Un sentimiento desagradable se apoderó de ella, no asimilaba aun la idea de salir con su jefe. En especial porque lo había engañado al no decirle que utilizó sus máquinas para crear una copia idéntica de su novio.

-¿Qué haré mañana?

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Antes de salir de su casa, Tea le indicó a Yami que llegaría tarde y que en esta ocasión estaría solo. El chico aceptó gustoso haciendo que Tea se marchara tranquila y segura de que nada malo le pasaría a su chico.

Realizó sus rutinas laborales como siempre lo hacía, pero deseaba que el tiempo se pasara lentamente para que se tardara en llegar la hora de reunirse en privado con su jefe.

En el transcurso del día, no pudo concentrarse debidamente en las actividades por estar pensando en cómo sería la cita con Kaiba. No se imaginaba a Kaiba romántico por lo que era ilógico pensar que la cita fuera con intenciones de amor. ¿Trabajo? Habían mencionado negocios, pero tampoco era creíble si siempre hablaban de ese tema en el laboratorio ¿Laboratorio? ¿La habrá descubierto en lo que hizo? No, no era posible.

Los nervios la comían por dentro, se mordió las uñas y miraba continuamente el reloj deseando que el tiempo se detuviera o que la tierra la tragara.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de salir del trabajo. Eran las 7:00, faltaba una hora, no pensaba arreglarse gran cosa así que sólo se dio un toque de maquillaje para verse arreglada.

Esperó en su oficina al jefe mientras terminaba de arreglar unos asuntos. No quedaron de verse en ningún lugar en especial así que lo esperaría en el lugar de trabajo.

De su despacho, con paso firme y decidido salió Kaiba y la miró arreglando papeles.

-No creí encontrarte por aquí. Pensé que volverías a tu casa.

-No le vi el sentido a volver a casa.

Kaiba notó el maquillaje que, aunque era poco dando un estilo a su rostro, se podía notar la diferencia de lo natural con lo arreglado.

-Te ves más hermosa sin maquillaje. No es tu estilo.

Las mejillas de Tea adquirieron un tono rojo, jamás creyó que Kaiba fuera de los hombres que notaban esa clase de cosas, en especial que adulara a una mujer.

-Gracias por el comentario. Efectivamente, no soy de usar maquillaje.

Kaiba extendió su mano a ella que lo miró extraña.

-¿Me acompañas?

Tea no dejaba de mirar la mano y la tomó. Se sentía cálida, no sabía qué pasaba por la mente de Kaiba, sólo sabía que él se comportaba de forma diferente con ella y no pensaba rechazar esa muestra de aprecio por su persona. Aunque claro, era sólo una relación de jefe y empleada, nada más allá.

.

.

Los ojos azules de Tea miraban de un lado a otro el restaurante lujoso donde se encontraba. Se sentía incómoda al observar sus ropas simples con el lujo del lugar y las demás mujeres que le lanzaban miradas de rareza, tanto por su vestuario como por la compañía que se sentaba frente a ella.

Kaiba cortaba un pedazo de carne enorme con sus cubiertos ante la mirada confusa y curiosa de la chica.

-¿No vas a comer?-preguntó Kaiba notando lo extraña que se sentía la chica.

-¿Eh?-ella lo miró poniéndose nerviosa-Ah, sí.

Agarró el cuchillo y el tenedor dispuesta a comer, Kaiba la observaba con detenimiento, por primera vez en todos sus años de vida su corazón fue cubierto por un sentimiento que jamás creyó sentir algún día: ternura.

-Nunca has venido a estos lugares ¿cierto?

El movimiento de los cubiertos manejados por las manos femeninas se detuvo en seco. Tea alzó los ojos y miró al hombre, notó esa mirada de ternura tan extraña en el jefe. Fingió que no había visto nada para evitar una indiscreción por su parte al hacer notorio que, el hombre que alguna había sido un jefe frío y sin emociones, mostraba sentir cariño por ella.

-Es mi primera vez aquí.

-Has trabajado conmigo durante muchos años. No sé por qué te muestras incómoda en lugares lujosos.

-Nunca nos habíamos reunido de esta manera. Solo éramos jefe y empleada que se ven cuando trabajan, no que salen a comer.

-Es verdad.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Tea decidió hablar sobre un tema que le intrigaba desde que este le pidiera salir con él.

-Señor, ¿Por qué me pidió reunirme con usted?

Kaiba dejó sus cubiertos colocando sus manos juntas recargando sus codos en la mesa y, con su rostro sostenido entre sus manos, habló.

-La razón es que quiero que nos conozcamos mejor.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Tea que trató de controlarse para no salir huyendo del restaurante.

-¿De qué habla?

-No pienses mal. No me estoy refiriendo a eso.

Tea se tranquilizó un poco pero siguió con la guardia en alto.

-Escucha. Tú le agradas a Mokuba, más de lo que crees y me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera más cercana a una amistad. Además de que llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos sólo como jefe y empleada, lo cual me resulta incómodo ahora.

-¿Por qué incómodo?

-Por mi hermano. Él quiere que me relacione con otras personas para que socialice más.

-Si es así, yo no soy la más adecuada. Yo estoy en el mismo trabajo que usted.

-Lo sé, pero te considero de suma importancia en mi vida y eres de confianza.

Tea abrió ligeramente los ojos pudiendo sentir esa honestidad en la voz de su jefe. Ella era importante para él.

-Pero ¿qué pasaría si todo cambiara? Si usted sintiera algo distinto por mí, yo no le puedo corresponder.

-¿Por qué no?

Intentó hablar pero calló antes de que se le ocurriera decir algo sobre Yami y el laboratorio.

-No me siento capaz de amar.

-Yo tampoco.

Le sorprendió esa respuesta.

-Por eso dudo mucho que llegue a amarte. No me siento capacitado para tener una mujer conmigo, Mokuba es el que más desea que tenga una novia y me pidió que tratara de conquistarte.

El interés de Mokuba por ayudar a su hermano hizo que la chica bajara la cabeza sonriendo.

-Aunque tampoco me cierro a la posibilidad de amarte.

Levantó la cabeza nuevamente con sorpresa.

-Señor Kaiba, yo…

-No me llames por mi apellido, dime por mi nombre.

-Seto, yo no puedo ahora…

-Lo sé y lo entiendo. No te estoy pidiendo nada de compromiso. Sólo te pido que me permitas seguir reuniéndome contigo como ahora.

-Seto…

-Seré sincero, no creo que esto pase de una amistad, pero al menos mi hermano se sentirá mejor si me ve contigo como mi amiga.

Tea sabía, por los chismes de otros trabajadores, que Mokuba era todo para Kaiba así que haría cualquier cosa por complacerlo.

-De acuerdo, Seto.-respondió haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias por aceptar.

La chica apretó los labios y continuo comiendo sin más, Kaiba de la misma forma siguió consumiendo sus alimentos. Ahora ambos estaban al corriente del porqué tendrían más contacto íntimo desde ese día.

.

.

Entró en su casa cerrando con llave la puerta tras de sí. De pronto se percató de que había un silencio muy profundo en su hogar y las luces de la sala estaban apagadas. La sangre se le congeló en las venas, un miedo terrible se apoderó de ella petrificándola, la vista se le nubló por el susto. Con paso decidido y pesado, caminó por el vestíbulo hacia la sala, encendió la luz y respiró llena de alivies cuando, acostado en el sofá con un libro en mano, vio al chico de cabellos tricolores con el que compartía su vivienda.

Con amor en su mirada, se acercó a él y acarició sus cabellos y frente con las yemas de los dedos, sonriendo cálidamente ante la presencia del tricolor tan parecido a su Yugi.

De pronto, recordó a Kaiba y la conversación que tuvieron. ¿Sería posible que terminara enamorándose de Kaiba y él de ella?

Fijó su mirada azul en Yami que dormía plácidamente, acercó su rostro al del chico y le dio un beso en los labios, justo como cuando lo trajo a su casa. Al alejarse, su sonrisa y los gestos de su rostro se mostraron más suaves. Ahora sabía la respuesta. No, no podría amar a otro que no fuera Yami, él representaba al mismo Yugi que 5 años atrás perdió; su cuerpo, alma y espíritu le pertenecían a Yugi por siempre y para siempre.

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando Yami comenzó a despertar poco a poco.

-¿Tea?-habló el chico soñoliento cuando la vio.

-Yami, ya volví.

-Qué bueno, ya es tarde. Me quedé dormido esperándote.

Tea lo miró con incredulidad, sorpresa e intriga. Esa forma de hablar no era de un niño.

-¿Te sucede algo? Haz cambiado.

-Estoy bien. He estado leyendo tus libros mientras no estás así me entretengo.

No hablaba como niño, sino como alguien más adolescente, aunque maduro. Por unos instantes, pensó que eso de que creciera tan rápido no era muy bueno ¿podría significar que se moriría más pronto? No, eso no podía ser verdad. Además, Yami sólo crecía mentalmente pero su cuerpo era el mismo.

Agitó su cabeza en señal de que decidía alejar los pensamientos negativos para concentrarse en su chico.

-¿Ya cenaste?

-Sí, después de comer da sueño así que decidí dormir.

-Pues tendremos que acostarnos a descansar aún más ya que mañana iré al trabajo.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

.

.

La castaña se acostó en su cama cubriéndose con las colchas calientes haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera relajado. Nuevamente, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro como nunca antes. Estaba convencida de que Yugi volvería pronto a su vida.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Yami miraba el techo. No tenía sueño, era obvio si durmió por la tarde; así que se levantó de su lecho y se asomó por la ventana. La luz de la luna brillaba con tal magnitud que casi podía ver las calles y caminos.

Se llevó una mano al corazón latiente en su interior.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Por qué siento este vacío en mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

La rutina se repitió en los siguientes días. Ni Kaiba ni Tea mencionaron nada de su reunión, ni de que tenían planeado realizar muchas más. Si lo hacían podían provocar chismes innecesarios; era lógico que todos pensaran que eran pareja cuando no lo eran, al menos por el momento.

Tea estaba convencida al ciento por ciento que por más que saliera con Kaiba no vería como hombre nunca, mientras que Kaiba pensaba que la idea de una mujer con él era un proyecto a largo plazo.

Entre sus deberes laborales, Mai se dirigió a su amiga a escondidas.

-Tea, mañana tenemos la reunión con Valon y su amigo como quedamos.

-Es cierto, ya pasó la semana.

-¿Lo olvidaste? Mañana nos reunimos los cuatro para mostrarle al amigo de Valon la ciudad.

-Claro, no lo olvidé. Asistiré con mucho gusto.

Tea se sentía un poco mal de tener que dejar a su tricolor solo, pero confiaba en él; confiaba en que lo podía dejar solo por varias horas sin que se metiera en líos. Últimamente ya no crecía, en los últimos dos días estaba de la misma forma; es decir, como un adolescente de 13 años. Para la suerte de Tea, no era latoso ni problemático, por lo cual no se sentía incómoda con la idea de que el chico se atendiera a sí mismo cuando tuviera alguna necesidad como comer, ir al baño, jugar, etc.

La voz de Seto Kaiba la sacó de sus casillas.

-Señorita Tea, preséntese en mi oficina.

Kaiba se asomó por la puerta y entró de nuevo en su despacho. Encogida de hombros, Tea se levantó de su lugar de trabajo y fue directo con su jefe, entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Necesita algo, señor?

En el trabajo seguían usando honoríficos.

-Quería saber si mañana tienes tiempo libre para salir conmigo.

Tea abrió la boca impactada.

-Señor, yo…

-Claro, si quieres.

-Señor, mañana tengo un compromiso. ¿Puede ser pasado mañana?

-Está bien. Será en domingo, tanto mejor.

-Gracias.

Se inclinó haciendo reverencia y salió de la oficina. No se percató de que Kaiba no estaba muy contento, sólo disimulaba lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Espero que su compromiso no sea con otro hombre.

Y por lo bajo, donde nadie lo podía ver, su mano formó un puño.

.

.

Yami se la pasaba todo el día encerrado en la casa. Por órdenes de Tea, no se podía asomar por la ventana ya que no debía ser descubierto por los vecinos. Todos, con excepción de Rebeca, creían que Tea vivía sola; se armaría un escándalo si supieran que estaba con un hombre.

Durante las largas horas que Yami permanecía solo aprovechaba el tiempo lo mejor posible. Tea tenía toda una biblioteca que abarcada todos los géneros de libros del mundo; ciencia, tecnología, matemáticas, novelas, literatura, ingeniería, física, espiritualidad, entre otras cosas. Algunos libros estaban más usados que otros indicando cuales eran lo que más le agradaban a Tea.

Ya que no tenía nada que hacer, Yami se la pasaba todo el día leyendo; no paraba de leer. Terminaba un libro y comenzaba otro. Pronto la lectura se convirtió en parte de su vida, pero algo le llamaba la atención. Había un tema que lo tenía muy emocionada e intranquilo, un tema de sumo interés para él: la espiritualidad.

Algo en ese asunto lo mantenía unido al tema como con ningún otro; era como si ese fuera su género favorito parta leer, pero iba amucho más allá de un simple gusto literario.

En cada libro leía lo mismo pero con distintos puntos de vista y formas de expresar la idea, pero la espiritualidad es lo mismo en cualquiera de sus formas. Somos espíritu, alma y cuerpo.

Esa cuestión era la que lo tenía traumado.

Según se sabe; el alma es donde se guardan los recuerdos y los sentimientos, el espíritu es la parte divina que tenemos todos al ser imagen y semejanza del Uno, Dios, el cuerpo es el contenedor de ambas partes.

Algo no encajaba con él. Había en su interior un vacío existencial terrible que no se podía llenar. No sabía explicarlo; ni Tea lo sabía, le daba miedo lastimarla al decirle que algo le molestaba por dentro.

Ese vacío, ese vacío por dentro que no se llena con nada, lo mataba interiormente. Sus sentidos lo hacían cuestionar todo eso ¿tendría él un espíritu y un alma? Su mente le jugaba la mala broma de que no tenía ninguna de las dos.

Ese vacío existencial le indicaba, por alguna razón desconocida, que él sólo era un cuerpo vacío. Un cadáver moviéndose, un zombie viviente, pero no un ser humano.

Sentía opresión; en verdad que deseaba entender qué le sucedía. ¿Por qué existía algo que le hacía pensar que el alma y el espíritu en él solo eran palabrería y no realidad como en todos los demás?

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que comenzó a sentir esa clase de emoción que, hasta ahora, no tenía explicación para él.

.

.

Al volver a casa, tras la larga jornada laboral, Tea descubrió otra vez a Yami en el sofá, en ocasión estaba despierto y leía un libro muy grueso.

-Hola Yami, ya volví.

-Hola, Tea. Qué bueno que regresaste con bien.

-¿Ya cenaste?

-No, todavía no.

Tea entró a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y se puso a preparar unos bocadillos sencillos. Mientras lo hacía observó al chico tricolor que no despegaba la vista del libro que llevaba en sus manos.

"Espero que pronto logres sentir lo mismo que siento por ti."

.

.

Yami finalizó sus alimentos y se llevó su mano al estómago sonriendo animadamente.

-Estuvo delicioso. Muchas gracias.

-Me alegra. Eso me hace muy feliz.

Mientras Tea terminaba de cenar, Yami la miró con ansias por hablar con ella sobre "ese" asunto.

-Tea…

-¿Sí?-levantó su rostro mirándola.

-¿Crees que todos los humanos tenemos alma y espíritu?

La pregunta dejó con la boca abierta a Tea; ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso él se sospechaba de algo sobre su creación?

-Sí, todos los tenemos. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad.

-Pues sí, no hay nadie que no tenga alma y espíritu. Siéntete tranquilo.

Yami asintió aunque la respuesta de la joven no lo terminó de convencer. Seguía sintiendo que no pertenecía a ese lugar, que su cuerpo estaba vacío por dentro.

-Por cierto, mañana no estaré de nuevo en la noche por aquí.

-¿A dóndes irás?

-No quiero dejarte solo pero mi amiga me invitó con su novio y su amigo y no puede rechazar el paseo. Fue antes de que llegaras a mi vida.

-Está bien, te esperaré.

Yami bajó la cabeza con una expresión triste en el rostro, Tea lo vio y se le hizo extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es solo que pensé "tal vez cuando yo no estaba podías salir más seguido de casa"

El corazón de Tea se partió en dos, un sentimiento de perturbación lleno su pecho al darse cuenta que el chico se preocupaba por ella de la misma forma en que un niño lo hacía por su madre. Conmovida, se levantó de su silla y corrió a abrazar a Yami, el cual abrió los ojos sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

-Nunca me has causado problemas, te lo aseguro. Le has dado sentido a mi vida más de lo crees.

Para el chico de cabellos tricolores era extraño que la mujer con la convivía desde que tenía memoria se comportara de esa forma. Sin embargo, no tuvo más alternativa que corresponder la muestra de afecto por parte de la castaña.

-Tranquila, sólo es mi pensamiento, no lo tomes tan a pecho.

Era verdad, Tea tomaba muy en serio a Yami; aun no entendía porque ella era así, pero mientras lo entendía prefería que todo se quedara de esa forma. Le agradaba mucho estar con Tea, era como un pilar para su vida sin significado aparente.

Continuara...

 **Nuevo episodio como festejo de Semana Santa. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí con esta historia.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

La tarde estaba terminando dando paso a la noche oscura mientras Tea esperaba a su amiga para entrar al restaurante donde quedaron de reunirse los cuatro integrantes de la reunión amistosa. Conocía a Valon desde que Mai comenzó a andar con él; fue una sorpresa cuando Mai le dijo que por fin tenía novio, aunque muy pocas veces lo había visto. Al amigo de Valon no lo había visto, así que deseaba que se tratara de un buen chico.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oyó unas pisadas de zapatos con tacón alto femenino y un par de botas masculinas acercándose al lugar donde ella esperaba a sus amigos.

-¡Tea!

Volteó a la dirección donde captó el sonido de la voz de su mejor amiga, ondulando su larga cabellera rubia con los movimientos de su correr, seguida por Valon, un chico de cabello café y picudo y un chico de cabellos rojos igual de alto que Valon.

-Mai.

Las chicas se abrazaron llenas de ánimo.

-Ya extrañaba poder estar contigo así como en los viejos tiempos de juventud.

El tono bromista y alegre de Mai ayudó a Tea a sentirse más relajada, sobre todo por la palabra "juventud".

-No exageres, no somos tan viejas.-sonrió Tea abiertamente.

-Ni tan jóvenes tampoco.

Ambas rieron ante la ocurrencia y las miradas de los chicos que sonreían con ellas.

-Tea, te presento a Alister, el amigo de Valon.

-Mucho gusto, Tea.-dijo Alister dándole la mano a la castaña.

-El placer es mío.

-Hola Tea-saludó Valon con la mano.

-Hola Valon.

-Bueno, vamos a entrar al restaurante. Tengo demasiada hambre.-dijo Mai entre risas.

.

.

El restaurante estaba concurrido y bellamente decorado, en una mesa para cuatro personas se encontraban Tea y los demás hablando sin cesar sobre las aventuras de sus vidas.

-¿Ya fijaron fecha para la boda?-preguntó Tea de forma inquisidora.

-Será dentro de un año.-respondió Mai muy feliz abrazada a Valon.

-Eso es emocionante.-dijo Tea.

-Me da gusto por ustedes.-dijo Alister.

-¿Les parece si brindamos?-preguntó Valon levantando su copa.

El resto lo imitó y chocaron sus copas en un sonido cristalino, bebieron el contenido saboreándolo con placer y se sonrieron animados.

-¿Y tú como has estado en el trabajo, Tea?-preguntó Valon.

-Muy bien, atareada pero bien.

Tea no podía decir nada sobre Kaiba y ella, ni mucho menos de Yami; ni Mai sabía de él.

-Tea es una gran secretaria y ayudante de laboratorio.-dijo Mai.

-No es para tanto.-Tea se ruborizó un poco.

-Claro que es algo digno de presumirse. Tea es una chica muy inteligente, se gana el pan con el sudor de su frente gracias a dicha inteligencia.

Mai siempre hablaba maravillas de Tea ocasionando que esta se sonrojara más.

-Sí que lo creo. Kaiba Corporation es una gran empresa como para contratar cualquier gente.-dijo Valon, si bien lo decía también por Mai.

-Seto Kaiba es un buen jefe.-dijo Tea.

-Vaya que sí, pero lo es más contigo.

Tea sintió que su cuerpo se inmovilizaba por esas palabras ¿la habían descubierto con Seto?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Kaiba siempre ha confiado en ti para todo. No es por nada que seas su secretaria personal y que estés más cerca de él que otras.

El corazón de Tea se relajó.

-Bueno, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por trabajar bien.

-Habla algo Alister.-dijo Valon señalando con la mirada a su amigo.

El pelirrojo miró a sus tres acompañantes antes de hablar sobre él mismo.

-Bueno yo vine a vivir a esta ciudad hace unos años pero tuve un percance familiar y regresé a mi país natal.

-¿Cuál es tu país?-preguntó Tea.

-Inglaterra. Necesitaba venir a Japón por negocios, entonces hubo un problema con mi familia y volví a mi tierra.

-Hablas muy bien el japonés.

-Gracias, siempre he admirado a los japoneses.

-Eso es un gran elogio.

-Oigan ¿qué les parece si saliendo de aquí vamos al parque?-sugirió Mai.

-Lo siento, pero yo tengo que irme.

-Tea, no tienes nada que hacer en tu casa. Vamos a divertirnos un poco más.

Tea se puso nerviosa; le preocupaba estar lejos de Yami mucho tiempo, sabía que no había problema en eso sino que ella lo deseaba mucho. No soportaba estar demasiado tiempo lejos de él.

-Pues…yo…

-Vamos, sólo será por unos momentos.-dijo Mai animadamente.

La castaña estuvo pensativa por mucho tiempo, reflexionando sobre sí debía poner un pretexto para volver a su casa o quedarse con sus amigos. Con cierta incomodidad y molestia, se decidió.

-De acuerdo, me quedó con ustedes.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Mai-¿Nos vamos ahora?

.

.

El parque estaba prácticamente vacío, muy poca gente paseaba por él debido a la hora, la noche se encontraba en pleno apogeo así que era normal que no hubiera personas paseando por esos rumbos. Para Tea y sus amigos era bueno tener el parque para los cuatro solos, de esa forma podían disfrutar más del ambiente japonés tradicional del lugar. El reflejo de la luna en el agua del lago daba un toque mágico que provoca emociones de paz a Tea haciendo que olvidara, temporalmente, que debía volver con Yami.

El grupo se sentó en una banca dejando a las chicas en medio y los hombres al lado como escoltas, mientras platicaban animadamente sobre sus proyectos de vida, el trabajo, etc. Finalmente, se habló sobre un tema que Tea no deseaba mencionar pero que parecía como si Mai estuviera traumada con ese asunto.

-Tea, aún no consigues novio ¿verdad?

"¿Otra vez con eso?"

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho, sería bueno que te casaras así como Valon y yo nos uniremos en matrimonio pronto.

La comodidad que Tea había logrado sentir se esfumó en un santiamén.

-Tal vez no es mi momento.

-Sé que muy cerca de ti hay una persona que está dispuesta a compartir su vida contigo.-dijo Valon.

La castaña se encogió de hombros inconforme con lo que decían sus amigos. De pronto, Mai se levantó como resorte.

-Bueno, Valon y yo vamos por sodas antes de que cierren el local.

-¿Quieren que los acompañe?

-No, Tea. Alguien se debe quedar con Alister, es el invitado.

El aludido bajó la cabeza ligeramente apenado por el comentario la rubia con cuerpo sexy, pero no le quedó de otra más que aceptar lo que ellos dijeran.

-Mai…-protestó Tea.

-Regresamos en un momento.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar, Mai y Valon se fueron corriendo del lugar mientras Tea los miraba con desconcierto. Volteó hacia Alister que le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

-Siento mucho la molestia.

-No hay problema. Es sólo que Mai tiene una forma de ser especial.-comentó al sentarse nuevamente al lado del pelirrojo.

-Al menos Valon es feliz con ella y eso me interesa.

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen ustedes dos?

-Valon y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria. Éramos los chicos rudos de la escuela, así que defendíamos a las damiselas en peligro.

-¡Qué curioso!

La mente de Tea comenzó a sospechar que había algo extraño en que Mai la dejara sola con un completo desconocido por mucho que fuera amigo de su futuro esposo.

-¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?-preguntó Alister.

-Leer e investigar.

-Debes de ser inteligente.

Tea bajo la mirada con las mejillas llenas de un tono rojo.

-No quiero sonar raro, pero ¿Por qué siendo tan bonita no tienes novio?

La mirada de Tea se volvió fulminante.

-No me interesa.

-Ya veo.

-¿Tú tienes novia?

-No, en estos momentos no busco amor.

Aunque el chico dijera eso, Tea supo por qué la dejaron sola con este chico.

-Es mucha fortuna. Yo prefiero ser soltera que tener pareja.

-Igual yo.

Otro detalle que Tea notó era que Alister no tenía tema de conversación; la mayor parte de tiempo estaba callado esperando que ella hablara.

-Alister, siento decir esto, pero debo volver a casa.

Se levantó sin más, pero cuando estaba por irse sintió la mano de Alister agarrándola del brazo. Volteó a mirarlo confundida.

-Siento si no te agrado, es sólo que no sé cómo comportarme con otras personas.

La castaña no sabía qué decir, la forma de hablar de Alister le indicaba que había algo oscuro en su vida que le causaba dolor. Lo comprendió porque ella vivía la misma situación.

-No te sientas mal, es sólo que debo volver a mi casa. Mai no lo cree pero necesito estar en ella.

-Entonces vete tranquila.

Alister la soltó, ella le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y se fue corriendo a todo lo que podía. Le urgía regresar a su casa cuanto antes, no podía soportar estar muy lejos del chico que la esperaba en casa, era una necesidad que debía saciar.

Ninguno de los dos, ni Tea ni Alister, vieron que desde un arbusto eran observados.

-¿Está dejando solo al invitado? ¿Qué está pasando con ella?-preguntó Mai enojada.

-Mai, creo que debes dejar de insistir en que Tea se enamore de otro hombre.-dijo Valon un poco avergonzado del comportamiento infantil de la que sería su esposa.

-Me tiene cansada esta chica con esa obsesión por un muerto.

-No puedes culparla. Fue repentino, según lo que me contaste.

-Lo sé, pero ya está enloqueciendo esta mujer.

Los planes de Mai para emparejar a su amiga se vinieron abajo. Corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, Tea marchaba a su casa donde Yami contemplaba por la ventana a la luna derramando lágrimas ante el vacío interno de su pecho.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos a la luz del nuevo día; tardó varios segundos en reconocer su habitación y en hacer memoria de la noche anterior. Así que su amiga Mai le quería enjaretar un novio, esa fue la jugarreta. No estaba dispuesta a tolerar algo así por segunda vez; ni siquiera por ser su amiga más querida.

Un olor agradable la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un olor de comida friéndose en un sartén.

Sorprendida, se levantó de su cama y bajó las escaleras a medio vestir. Al llegar a la cocina descubrió al causante de la fragancia aromática.

-Hola Tea.

Los ojos azules de Tea no podían parpadear por el asombro. Yami estaba preparando unos huevos refritos con tocino a un lado.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-En los libros que tienes.

La forma de hablar indicaba que nuevamente había crecido. Calculó mentalmente unos 16 años.

-No te hubieras molestado.

-Quería hacer algo especial para ti ya que tienes que salir hoy.

-¿Eeeehhhh?

La cara confusa de Tea fue señal de que no recordaba nada. Yami la miró serio.

-Me dijiste que vas a salir con tu jefe.

Lo recordó todo; al no poder asistir con Kaiba ayer se citaron para el domingo.

-Es cierto.-se llevó una mano a la cabeza cerrando los ojos agotada y molesta.

-¿No quieres ir?

-No quisiera, pero no me queda de otra.

-Si es por mí, no tengo inconveniente en quedarme solo.

Un vuelco en el corazón de Tea la hizo sentirse conmovida y triste; no toleraba ver a Yami con esa clase de pensamientos. Así que se acercó a él y, como una esposa lo hace, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico mientras cocinaba.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Yami extrañado.

Seguía sin comprender esa actitud rara de Tea hacia él.

-Solo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

Yami se sorprendió, en especial porque su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza de lo normal, algo raro en él que en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que no sentía nada.

Dejó el sartén, apagó la estufa y coloco su mano sobre las de Tea que lo abrazando por detrás.

-Yo también te quiero.

Tea sonrió, no era el cariño que esperaba pero era amor en cierta forma. Estaba ganando terreno en el alma de su amado ¿alma?

.

.

La entrada de la Corporación Kaiba estaba vacía en esos momentos por ser la hora de comer para los guardias. Eso era ventajoso para Tea que esperaba a su jefe sentada en las escaleras de entrada. No le daba gusto nada de esto, comenzaba a sentir fastidio de tener que seguir reuniéndose con Kaiba. Por mucho que le tuviera respeto, prefería dedicar tiempo a estar con su creación para que se desarrollara más rápido y así establecer su relación de amor con su Yugi. Era más que obvio que Yami la amaría al ser tan parecido a su novio.

A distancia, vio una limusina negra estacionarse en frente de la compañía y reconoció al hombre con la capa blanca bajando de este. Frunció el ceño algo enojada y resignada.

Se levantó del escalón y bajó para acercarse al jefe que caminó hacia ella. Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron cerca, mirándose en silencio.

-¿Qué planea que hagamos en esta cita?-preguntó Tea haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar lo furibunda que estaba.

-Primero un paseo por el parque.-dijo Kaiba sin más.

-¿Estás loco? Nos pueden descubrir.

-No lo harán. Si lo hacen les diré que necesitaba hablar contigo y nos fuimos a relajar a parque.

-Nadie creerá algo así.

-Es lo mejor que tengo.

-Supongo que no me queda de otra.-dijo Tea suspirando.

No esperó la respuesta de Kaiba, sino que se marchó caminando con paso firme y decidido. Al hombre no le causó gracia y gruñó por lo bajo mientras la seguía de cerca.

.

.

Por segunda vez consecutiva, la chica de cabellos castaños caminaba por el parque japonés admirando el pequeño lago, las puertas rojas sintoístas, las plantas y algunos animales que residían en el lugar como habitantes naturales.

-¿Le gusta este lugar en especial, jefe?

-Te dije muy claramente que podías llamarme Seto.

La voz del Kaiba marcaba que estaba un poco fastidiado de repetir los mismo dos veces.

-Bueno, Seto.-respondió Tea haciendo un puchero.

Caminaban uno al lado de otro sin dirigirse la mirada ni la palabra. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comportarse adecuadamente entre ellos ya que no él no era alguien que mostrara sus sentimientos con facilidad y ella no se sentía a gusto con el chico de cabello castaño.

Kaiba volteó a verla aprovechando que la joven estaba de perfil. Tenía un rostro hermoso y bien formado, viéndola en el ambiente natural de parque, fuera de la oficina, se pudo percatar de que Mokuba tenía razón en pensar que era una buena opción como pareja. Por primera vez entendió qué le gustaba a Yugi de ella; aunque no lograba comprender por qué una mujer así no se daba la oportunidad de amar a otra persona. Era absurdo que siguiera amando, si es que eso se podría llamar "amor", a un hombre que murió 5 años atrás.

Se sentaron en una banca a observar como el parque se iba llenando de gente que paseaba con sus mascotas, hacían ejercicio o simplemente leían en otras bancas.

-Parece que no tenemos nada que hacer nosotros.-dijo Tea.

-Esa es la consecuencia que tenemos por no convivir lo suficiente y estar siempre encerrados en la oficina.-dijo Kaiba.

-Creo que sí. Hemos olvidado salir del encierro para vivir realmente.

Kaiba la miró extrañado. La chica que menos disfrutaba de la vida hablaba sobre el tema.

-Tea ¿eres feliz?

La pregunta sacó de su casillas a Tea, no tanto porque la cuestión en sí, sino porque era Kaiba el que formulaba esa duda.

-Claro que sí ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Tú sabes por qué.

La castaña lo miró fijamente. Era curioso que se parecieran tanto en su físico, ambos eran de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Sí, lo soy. Ahora lo soy.

Eso significaba que antes no lo era, la duda real era ¿qué provocó de pronto esa alegría y esperanza en la vida?

-¿Hay alguna cosa en especial que desees tener?

-¿Qué?-la chica frunció el ceño con el rostro lleno de confusión.

-Estoy dispuesto a darte lo que quieras con tal de que seas feliz.

Tea creyó por un momento que el mundo se congelaba a su alrededor, que sus oídos estaban fallando y que sólo fue un producto de su imaginación lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Seto ¿Por qué me está hablando de esa forma?

-Porque quiero, no tengo por qué no hacer algo por ti. Eres especial.

-¿Bebió algo?

-Claro que no.-la respuesta de Kaiba exasperada.

-Entonces debo aprovechar que está de buen ánimo y que el sol le pegó fuerte.

-No te burles. Lo digo en serio.

Las miradas azules de ambos se enfocaron el uno en el otro. Tea intuyó que Kaiba era distinto a cómo lo conoció, no parecía ser el hombre frío con que comenzó a trabajar en el pasado. Seto Kaiba pensó lo mismo con Tea, era una mujer muy diferente a la que trabajaba con él, no sabía explicar qué era, pero estaba seguro de que existía algo único en la chica.

Por varios segundos siguieron viéndose sin apartar sus miradas azules que brillaban por el efecto de la luz solar. Para sorpresa de Kaiba su corazón comenzó a latir rápido ante el hechizo de la mirada de Tea. La chica se encontraba en una situación parecida, sus manos sudaban y por más que trataba no lograba voltearse evitando así la mirada penetrante del que ahora no era su jefe, sino el chico con el que asistía a una cita.

Como impulsado por una fuerza invisible que no tenía comprensión en esos instantes, Kaiba empezó a acercarse a Tea poco a poco, su corazón seguía latiendo con intensidad y sin control. Tea lo observaba, pero estaba hechizada literalmente, no lograba apartarse de esos ojos azules como los de ella, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza paralizándola en la banca.

-Tea…

La nombrada no respondió, su garganta se atragantó impidiendo el habla. Quería gritar, quería huir, en especial cuando vio que el rostro de su jefe estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo y que casi rozaba sus labios.

Un ladrido a lo lejos rompió el hielo provocando que ambos se giraran por fin. Frente a ellos pasó un perro que no paraba de ladrar seguido de su amo que corría junto con él.

El desconcierto se apoderó de ambos retirándose uno a cada lado de la banca.

-Lo siento mucho.-fueron las palabras de Kaiba.

-No se preocupe, fue un impulso.

-Seguramente.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 5 minutos en silencio, sin saber qué decir con respecto a lo que estuvieron muy cerca de hacer.

-Seto, tengo que volver a mi casa.

-¿Estás enojada?

-Necesito estar más relajada.

No esperó a que alegara algo el chico, se levantó rápidamente y miró a su jefe.

-Perdone mi falta de respeto.

Hizo una reverencia de despedida y corrió todo lo que podía. El miedo se apoderó de ella, necesitaba refugiarse en el hombre que ella amaba antes de que sus emociones se salieran de control.

Kaiba la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. Cubrió su rostro entre sus manos recargándolas en sus rodillas, sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo, una ira combinada en su fuero interno.

-¡Falta de respeto!-repitió las palabras de la chica al destapar su rostro-Yo soy el que casi te falta al respeto hoy.

.

.

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo invertido, había terminado de leer todos los libros de la casa de Tea. Ya no había nada más que hacer en ese hogar, el único lugar que conocía desde que comenzó su vida. Yami se paró del sofá, recorrió ligeramente la cortina visualizando parte de la calle, mientras la furia se apropiaba de él.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Un poco más relajada, pero con su corazón a punto de estallar por lo vivido en el parque, Tea entró a su casa.

-¡Ya llegué!

No obtuvo respuesta. Al mirar el vestíbulo descubrió que una de las lámparas de la mesa estaba tirada en el suelo hecha añicos. Asustada, con el corazón en la palma de su mano, se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a Yami respirando entrecortadamente arrodillado en medio de un desastre de libros, papeles, lámparas y objetos regados por todo el suelo.

-¡YAMI!

El tricolor volteó cuando oyó su nombre, la chica corrió a él y lo abrazó llena de pánico arrodillándose frente a él.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Para la sorpresa de Tea, Yami la apartó con el brazo alejándola de él.

-Yami ¿qué pasa?

-Me tiene harto todo.

-¿Todo? ¿De qué hablas?

El rostro de Tea reflejó miedo, confusión y angustia.

-Ya no quiero esta vida. Siempre estoy aquí todo el tiempo mientras tú sales y haces lo que se te viene en gana.

De nuevo el crecimiento del chico fue acelerado, más o menos 18, 19 años, era normal esa actitud rebelde.

-Yami, es por tu bien. Afuera hay cosas que no estás preparado para ver.

-¿Preparado? Por favor, no me hagas reír. Me tienes como si fuera un animal y no un humano. No sé cómo puedo seguir aquí aguantando este infierno en el que me mantienes cautivo.

-No digas eso.

Las lágrimas se derramaron por los orbes de Tea mientras su cara mostraba una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad. Quiso abrazarlo, pero Yami la empujó esta vez con más brusquedad.

-No me toques.

El bello rostro de Tea estaba bañado, literalmente, por las lágrimas que continuaban saliendo sin parar.

-¡No! ¡No, Yami! ¡No me hagas esto!

-Quiero ser libre. Poder salir como tú, tener una vida, un sentido a mi existencia.

-El sentido de tu existencia es estar aquí conmigo.

-¿Encerrado? ¿Por siempre hasta que me muera?

La castaña supo entonces que él tenía razón. No podía seguir de esa forma por siempre. Él debía de salir como una persona normal, la cuestión era que ni ella misma sabía cómo lograría que él pudiera tener una vida común si ese chico era sólo un experimento, una creación, un hombre artificial.

Bajó la cabeza, sus hombros temblaban mientras lloraba calladamente. Al verla tan vulnerable, Yami se sintió mal por ella, había sido brusco con la que hasta ahora parecía ser su único contacto con el mundo.

-Tea…

Su voz estaba más tranquila, de pronto no sabía cómo actuar para hacerla sentir mejor. Era consciente de que había lastimado sus sentimientos, su comportamiento era egoísta aunque no dejaba de ser honesto.

La castaña no levantó la mirada, continuo llorando lo más silenciosamente posible, tratando de no estallar internamente.

Esta vez fue Yami el que se conmovió. Se arrastró hacia Tea y la abrazó dulcemente.

-Perdón, perdóname Tea.

La chica correspondió el gesto y lo abrazó igualmente, pero el llanto siguió brotando de sus ojos azules escurriendo por todo su rostro.

-No llores, es sólo que quisiera poder vivir realmente.

Lo dicho por el tricolor llamó la atención de Tea. Fueron las mismas palabras que ella usó con Kaiba en el parque. Se separó del chico fijando sus azulados ojos en los orbes amatistas de él.

-Está bien. Sólo dame un poco tiempo para organizar todo y poder darte esa libertad que buscas.

Yami abrió los ojos como platos.

-Mi mayor anhelo es que seas feliz, así que si la libertad es el camino te ayudaré. Sólo te pido un poco de paciencia.

El tricolor se dio cuenta que estaba siendo sincera. Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

-Como digas, tendré paciencia.

Tea sonrió y se abalanzó contra él abrazándolo. El tricolor se sintió extraño por la muestra de amor por parte de la castaña. Notó la desesperación en ella, cómo esa angustia iba desapareciendo dando lugar a la relajación y la paz que, por alguna razón, había perdido. Para Yami era nuevo ver a su protectora de esa forma tan débil y lastimera, tan frágil como lo son las mujeres pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y valiente. Pasó sus brazos detrás de ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo fuertemente sintiendo contra su pecho masculino los senos de ella, la calidez de su cuerpo femenino bien formado por el paso del tiempo.

-Perdóname tú a mí, Yami.

-¿Por qué?

-Por tenerte de esta forma.

-Tus razones tendrás.

El abrazo duró varios minutos que para ambos fueron una eternidad. Tea estaba refugiada en los brazos del hombre que en verdad amaba, en el único lugar donde quería estar. El interior de Yami también cambió al estar en contacto directo con la chica, no quería soltarla, deseaba estar con ella de esa forma por siempre si fuera posible. Aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo a lo que la chica reaccionó un poco. Se apartó ligeramente de él mirándolo, su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la de él, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y no paraban de verse.

-Yami…

Como respuesta al oír su nombre, el nombrado acarició el rostro de ella con su mano, la tibieza del tacto excitó a la castaña que continuaba paralizada sin poder moverse. Esa parálisis que tuvo con Kaiba se apoderó de nuevo de ella, su cuerpo se había convertido en una piedra, sólo recobró sus sentidos cuando los labios del homúnculo tocaron los suyos.

Tea se sorprendió mucho por eso, era el primer beso que recibía de su creación. Yami tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos sin dejar de besarla, a lo cual Tea correspondió pasando sus brazos por la espalda del joven.

El beso fue aumentando la intensidad poco a poco, sólo se separaban para tomar aire y besar el cuello del otro. Finalmente sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo entre los destrozos que ocasionó el chico, Yami le besaba el cuello con delicadeza, Tea se olvidó por completo del mundo mientras sus recuerdos emanaban la esencia de Yugi; una esencia que llevaba años sin sentir junto a ella.

Con movimientos rápidos, Tea desabrochó la camisa de Yami al tiempo que él desabotonaba la blusa de ella dejando al descubierto sus pechos tapados sólo con un sostén blanco. Los besó con su cuerpo calentándose minuto a minuto, Tea también hizo esfuerzos por bajar el pantalón de su clon.

Segundos después, cuando la falda de Tea estaba arriba y el pantalón de Yami abajo, Tea sintió que se elevaba por los cielos al unir su cuerpo con el homúnculo.

Yami estaba sorprendido, leía mucho en los libros sobre ese tema pero no creyó que lo sentiría algún día junto a su protectora. Esa unión entre dos personas que se aman ¿amar? Sí, la amaba. Amaba con todo su corazón a la chica con la que por primera vez podía conocer lo que parecía ser la muestra de amor más fuerte e intensa de la sociedad.

Con lentitud, poco a poco, comenzó a moverse delicadamente sintiendo su cuerpo convertido en uno con la castaña que gemía junto con él.

Tea evocaba los recuerdos de su vida amorosa. Su primer contacto fue con Yugi hacía tanto tiempo que ya casi no podía recordar cómo fue esa primera experiencia. Esto era distinto, la forma en que Yami la poseía era muy diferente a cómo Yugi lo hacía, aunque también tenían similitudes.

Pronto se borró de su mente la imagen de Yugi y se concentró en Yami, su nuevo amante, su nuevo amor. Al fin estaba dando resultado el motivo por el que había creado a ese ser que amaba como a nadie. No era sólo el parecido con Yugi, amaba a Yami por quién era, su creación, su homúnculo, su gran amor.

Para ambos quedó claro que no era simple convivencia ni socialización.

Se amaban, estaban enamorados.

Continuara...

 **No quise involucrar mucho el lemon, así que cuidé de no excederme, sólo que se entendiera. Gracias a todos por apoyar la historia.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Mas o menos. Sutilmente he tocado el tema de lo que siente Yami y poco a poco se verá más. Creo que Tea es la única que piensa en amor cuando se trata de Yami y Yugi, los demás lo relacionan con obsesión.**

 **Semayet: ¡Resiste! ¡Resiste! Es que soy maldad pura cuando se trata de escribir, muajajajajajajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, se pondrá mejor, muajajaja.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

El atardecer cayó sobre la ciudad llenándola de colores muy bellos que decoraban el cielo. Todas las casas tenían sus cortinas abiertas para recibir esos rayos de luz solar en el firmamento, menos una casa. Hacía varios días que esa casa estaba cerrada día y noche con las cortinas impidiendo ver qué pasaba adentro de ella.

En su interior, tirados en el suelo, con sus cuerpos completamente desnudos y abrazados, se encontraba Tea descansando sobre el pecho de su homúnculo que le pasaba sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños de ella.

-¿Te arrepientes?-preguntó Tea con un dejo de miedo.

-Nunca.

Sonrió. El silencio se apoderó de la sala, llevaban horas en el mismo lugar sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

-¿Tú te arrepientes?-preguntó Yami.

-No, claro que no.

Tea lo abrazó más fuertemente.

-Entonces ¿esto nos convierte en…?

Yami no pudo completar la frase debido al miedo que lo invadió por dentro.

-…pareja.-terminó la frase Tea.

-Eso, eso quería decir.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

-Me encantaría, aunque normalmente son los hombres los que preguntan eso.

Tea se rió por el comentario. Se notaba que leyó todas sus novelas.

-Pues pregunta.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja, Tea?

-Me encantaría, Yami.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en los labios que este correspondió con amor. Las cortinas ayudaban a que nadie viera el amor que se formó en medio del dolor y el llanto de dos corazones vacíos.

.

.

-¿Me llamaba, señor?

Por órdenes de Kaiba, Tea se vio obligada a entrar a la oficina de su jefe. Aún recordaba lo sucedido y no estaba contenta con eso.

-Necesito comentar dos cosas contigo.-respondió fría e indiferente Kaiba.

-¿Qué desea?

-El domingo se organizará la fiesta del aniversario número 50 de la empresa así que me gustaría que en esta semana ayudaras con los preparativos.

-De acuerdo. Como ordene.

-Entonces en estos días quiero que te encargues de todo este asunto. Por lo que no estarás en esta oficina, sino en administración.

-Lo haré.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el ambiente durante varios minutos.

-¿Hay otro asunto que deseé tratar conmigo, señor?

Kaiba tembló por la impotencia que sentía. Odiaba que le hablara como si fueran extrañados.

-Siento lo de ayer.

Tea se mordió el labio.

-No se preocupe por eso. Con su permiso me retiro.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero detuvo su paso antes de llegar.

-¿Es sólo una fiesta para empleados?

-No, pueden traer acompañantes. También vendrán ex empleados.

La castaña asintió y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella. Al quedar solo, Kaiba se derrumbó cubriendo su rostro de nuevo entre sus manos.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Me estoy enloqueciendo.

.

.

El verdadero motivo por el que Kaiba ordenó que Tea se encargara de la fiesta era para mantenerla alejada de él lo más posible. No quería estar en contacto con ella hasta que pusiera en orden su mente y sentimientos con respecto a su relación con la castaña.

Por su parte para Tea resultaba mejor, tampoco quería estar con su jefe después de eso, así que consideraba mejor y más apropiado mantener la distancia.

En los últimos días, Tea se refugiaba en su amante pudiendo por fin disfrutar del amor negado tras la fatídica muerte de Yugi.

Ya no dormían en cuartos separados, ahora compartían el mismo cuarto y la misma cama. Yami se encargaba como siempre de las labores hogareñas mientras Tea trabajaba. Para ambos era un deleite el poder gozar de su amor aun en lo oculto, todavía nadie estaba enterado sobre ellos.

Llegó el sábado, faltaba un día para la fiesta y Tea formuló un plan en su mente, el cual no podía fallar.

-Yami, ¿quieres asistir a una fiesta?

-¿¡En serio!?

Yami estaba emocionado casi como un niño pero ahora tenía 25 años de edad. El estar con Tea de forma romántica aceleró su crecimiento más de lo esperado.

-Sí, mañana en la compañía donde trabajo realizarán una fiesta. Será un buen lugar para que te presentes como mi novio.

-Entonces ¿podré salir al mundo?

-Exacto.

Tea le guiñó el ojo a lo que el chico respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa y abrazándola.

-Muchas gracias, Tea.

-Es un placer.-dijo Tea correspondiendo la muestra de cariño.

Tras abrazarla, Yami le dio un beso tierno en los labios y luego la miró detenidamente.

-Pero no tengo nada para vestir.

-Claro que tienes. Te mostraré.

Tomó la mano del chico y lo llevó a un ropero que se encontraba en el sótano de su hogar. Ahí estaban guardadas muchas cosas que Tea no usaba, no obstante estaban en perfecto estado ya que ella no dejaba que se maltrataran con el paso del tiempo. Sus objetos personales más importantes estaban allí, entre ellos prendas que le pertenecieron a Yugi y, que tras su muerte, el abuelo de este se las entregó a petición de ella. También había trajes de su padre.

Con alegría, sacó del ropero un traje cubierto con plástico protector.

-¿Lo ves? Era de un amigo muy querido.

-¿Crees que me quede?

-Es de tu misma talla.

Era ropa de Yugi, así que era obvio eso. Se lo entregó en mano, Yami miró fijamente cada detalle de la prenda masculina y luego a su novia.

-Muchas gracias, estoy muy emocionado por asistir contigo.

Tea sonrió y, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, lo besó en la boca. Él le correspondió de la misma forma soltando el traje de entre sus manos que cayó al suelo.

.

.

La corporación Kaiba estaba abarrotada de tanta gente que resultaba difícil caminar en algunas zonas del jardín principal. Casi todos los asistentes estaban vertidos de gala exceptuando a algunas personas con un estatus más bajo en la empresa y que por obvias razones no podían lucir de esa forma tan elegante, aunque tampoco se veían mal con ropa ligeramente más casual.

Seto Kaiba se encontraba hablando sobre negocios con otros empresarios, acompañado de su hermano Mokuba. Miraba a todas direcciones buscando con la mirada a Tea sabiendo que no podía faltar debido a su compromiso con la empresa. Estaba ansioso por verla, no tanto por la curiosidad sobre cómo se vería con vestido refinado, si es que iba con uno, sino porque había algo de lo necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente. Algo que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro y que era importante decir antes de que pasara más tiempo.

Kaiba no era el único que buscaba a la castaña, Mai y Valon tampoco la encontraban por ningún lado.

-No sé porque no ha llegado esta chica.-dijo Mai mirando a todos lados.

-Tiene que venir. Yo soy el que está de más.-dijo Valon.

-No digas eso, la fiesta es para todos.

-Es más para empleados de aquí.

Valon se sentía un poco incómodo al estar en una fiesta donde, se suponía, sólo asistían gente que trabajaba en KC ya sea en tiempo presente o pasado. Se podían invitar a otras personas pero eso no era quitaba lo incómodo del lugar.

-Relájate, además tenemos a nuestras chicas que nos pueden ayudar a conocer este mundo.-dijo Alister que también fue invitado por Mai.

La rubia no había desechado su plan original, tenía la intención de emparejar a su amiga con el pelirrojo. Alister no estaba enterado de eso por lo que actuaba con mucha naturalidad con respecto a ser amigo de Tea.

.

.

-Este es el lugar.

Yami se asomó por la ventana del taxi viendo el edificio lujoso y luminoso. Una mezcla de emoción y miedo se apoderaron de él.

-¿Crees que esta primera salida será buena?

Tea notó lo nervioso que estaba el homúnculo. Unas horas antes salieron de la casa de Tea asegurándose de que los vecinos no estuvieran observando desde el interior de sus hogares, tomaron un taxi que pidieron desde la estación por teléfono y abordaron para llegar más rápido a la empresa.

-Yami, no tengas miedo. Todo irá muy bien, te lo aseguro.

La sonrisa de Tea calmó el corazón de Yami que tras darle un beso en la mejilla salió del taxi. Tea también bajó del vehículo y sacó el pago del transporte, mientras Yami veía cada detalle del edificio empresarial.

En ese momento, Yami sintió el peso de una mirada cerca, motivo por el que volteó al lugar donde su instinto le indicó que se hallaba la persona que no dejaba de verlo intensamente. Era un hombre que se encontraba en la estación de taxis exclusivos de KC, sus ojos estaban puestos en Yami sin quitarle la vista de encima, se veía confundido y extrañado como si quisiera reconocer en qué lugar y cuando había visto a Yami antes.

-Vámonos, querido.

Tea no se fijó en el hombre al momento de tomar el brazo de su amado y, jalándolo hacia la puerta, entregó los boletos de entrada al evento.

El hombre los siguió con la mirada y se asomó por entre las rejas mirando como Tea y Yami se dirigían adentro.

-Esa señorita es la que me pidió servicio de taxis hace tiempo-el hombre siguió mirando a Tea-Y venía con su novio borracho.

El taxista recordó con claridad como Tea se subió en su taxi con un Yami inconsciente y desnudo al que tras llevar a su casa, ella le dejó una advertencia muy clara de que nadie, ni siquiera Kaiba podía saber sobre el chico.

.

.

Sus ojos azules giraban en torno a la fiesta, su esperanza de ver a Tea continuaba latente y oculta a los demás pero no para su corazón que comenzaba a desesperarse al no ver a la persona deseada.

Mokuba fue el único que notó esos nervios.

-Tranquilo hermano. No te pongas nervioso, sólo es una fiesta.

-No son los empresarios lo que me preocupa.

-¿Entonces?

"¿Por qué no ha llegado Tea?"

Kaiba se removía en el lugar donde estaba parado. Localizó con la mirada a los amigos de Tea, especialmente a Mai que se distinguía por su cabellera dorada, motivo por el que caminó hacia ella.

Mai se pasmó al ver a su jefe yendo a ella.

-Señor Kaiba, qué alegría encontrarlo entre tanta multitud.

Valon y Alister lo vieron, a pesar de ser hombres como él Kaiba tenía algo en su porte que imponía sobre ellos.

-Respóndeme Mai, de casualidad ¿has visto a Tea?

-No, señor. La estamos esperando.

Kaiba se mordió el labio haciendo un esfuerzo por disimular los nervios que sentía, bajó la mirada pensativo.

En la puerta de entrada, Yami y Tea llegaron y observaron el lugar con lujo de detalle. Yami estaba maravillado del ambiente laboral de la fiesta. Un enorme candelabro colgante lucía desde el techo haciendo que el color amarillo inundara la estancia, variedad de personas estaban presentes.

-Así que esto es una fiesta para celebrar aniversarios de empresa.

Tea miró a su amante sonriendo.

-Te sugiero que no te separes de mí por ahora.

-Como digas, amor.

Tea sonrió por el comentario cariñoso. Observó la sala enteramente hasta que localizó los cabellos rubios de una mujer muy guapa a lo lejos.

-Ahí están mis amigos. Vamos.

Agarró del brazo a Yami y lo guió. El chico tragó saliva con el miedo reflejándose en su rostro, Tea estaba emocionada por dentro y por fuera.

La emoción se desvaneció al ver que su amiga estaba acompañada del jefe y los otros, pero ya era muy tarde para retroceder.

-¡Tea!-el grito de Mai fue escuchado por los más cercarnos a ellos.

No tuvo más opción que acercarse, hizo lo posible por tratar de ignorar a Kaiba que la miraba de forma inquisidora.

-Mai, que bueno que te encuentro. Les quiero presentar a alguien muy especial para mí.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De quién se trata?-interrogó Valon.

Alister bebió un pequeño sorbo de vino en su copa, el semblante de Kaiba era frío y serio como siempre.

-Pues...

De entre la multitud apareció un chico. Un hombre de cabellos tricolores y ojos grandes y rasgados. La sangre se congeló en las venas de Mai y Kaiba.

-Su nombre es Yami Takahashi, es mi novio.-dijo Tea con el brazo cruzándolo junto al de su amado.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos.-dijo Yami haciendo una reverencia estilo japonés como saludo.

Continuara...

 **Semayet: Creo que será bastante intenso cuando llegue ese momento. Yami sufre mucho, igual que Tea y Kaiba, sólo que de forma distinta.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

En la fiesta se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente al platicar, había música de fondo que daba un toque hermoso al ambiente. Sin embargo, entre 6 asistentes en especial, había un silencio sepulcral que nadie podía romper.

Mai miraba con los ojos desorbitados al chico de cabellos tricolores que le sonreía de forma natural aunque con nervios e inocencia. Se notaba que era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta de esta clase. Pudo percibir algo extraño en todo; un novio parecido al anterior, tan parecido como si fuera un hermano gemelo. ¿Desde cuándo Tea tenía novio y además, uno tan parecido al amor de su vida?

-Tea…él es…

Las palabras no salían correctamente de la boca de Mai, estaba atragantada, creyendo que sus ojos la engañaban con respecto al chico que veía.

-Como lo dije, es mi novio.-volvió a decir.

Yami se veía un poco apenado, inclinó la cabeza saludando, tratando de disimular los nervios que sentía al estar por primera vez con otras personas que no fueran Tea.

Kaiba también estaba con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro contorsionado. ¿Novio? Ella dijo que no tenía pareja ¿Por qué ahora aparece con un hombre proclamando a voz en cuello que se trataba de su novio? Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y las escondió detrás de él impidiendo que los demás presentes lo vieran.

-Tengo que irme, me esperan otras visitas.

Tea miró a Kaiba sin advertir que su jefe estaba huyendo del lugar. En verdad creyó que sólo estaba ocupado.

Valon también estaba sorprendido ya que siempre supo que Tea no tenía novio, así que estaba un poco confundido con ese asunto.

Alister estaba de espaldas mirando a las mujeres con sus bellos atuendos de gala y buen vestir, cuando al voltear vio a Yami.

En el instante en que vio directamente a Yami, Alister abrió los ojos de forma descomunal lleno de pánico y sorpresa. Su boca se abrió grandemente, retrocedió dos pasos y sus manos temblaban exageradamente haciendo que su copa cayera al suelo rompiéndose con el impacto.

Todos los presentes voltearon extrañados, Kaiba giró sobre sí mismo al saber que el sonido provino de donde estaba Tea.

-Alister ¿qué te sucede?-preguntó Valon, pero Alister estaba incapacitado para responder.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza sin control, estaba convulsionándose, su cara estaba deformada por el miedo que afloraba desde su interior a su exterior. Sus piernas perdieron el control y se derrumbó en el suelo gritando sin parar.

Nadie entendía qué pasaba.

-¡Alister! ¿Qué tienes? ¡Alister!

Valon se agachó al lado de su amigo dándole ánimo, su intento falló y decidió llevárselo lejos al ver Alister comenzaba a derramar lágrimas al gritar.

-Mai, me lo llevaré. No sé qué le está pasando.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No gracias, Mai. Tú disfruta de la fiesta.

Con mucha dificultad, Valon ayudó a Alister a levantarse y se lo llevó rápidamente ante las miradas confundidas y extrañadas de todos, Alister continuaba temblando con el rostro desfigurado mientras era conducido por el amplio salón hacia la salida.

Yami no comprendía qué había causado ese malestar en el pelirrojo así que miró a su chica.

-¿Qué la habrá pasado?

-No tengo idea.

Tea sintió un jalón de su brazo que la separó de su amante, era Mai.

-Tea, tenemos que hablar, urge.

-Mai, no pasa nada.-dijo Tea en tono relajado.

-¡Ahora!

La voz de Mai sonaba cortante, firme y decidida indicándole que no quería contradicciones, suspiró cabizbaja y se volteó hacia su chico.

-Yami, espérame aquí un momento.

-No te preocupes.

Tea le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura mientras su amiga tiraba de ella llevándola a un rincón solitario. Yami se quedó solo en medio de la multitud que siguió con el festejo olvidándose del escándalo ocasionado por Alister, Kaiba apretó los labios y se acercó valientemente al homúnculo aprovechando que Tea no estaba.

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Efectivamente ¡Está ardiendo! jajajaja. Casi, pero no diré mucho sobre eso. Tea está cometiendo muchos errores. Pues técnicamente Kaiba no es el primero en esta historia tampoco, jajaja. Me alegra que la intriga te esté atrapando porque vendrán cosas interesantes.**

 **Deji Princess: Me alegró mucho ver tus comentarios. Pues no había pensado en eso de que Tea no quiera a Yami, pero sí existe la obseción hacia Yugi y su recuerdo. Será interesante cuando llegue ese momento, te lo aseguro. Como dijo mi amiga escritora en otro comentario ¡esta ardiendo la historia!**

 **De nada, es un placer. Seguiré subiendo poco a poco los episodios de este enredo amoroso. Gracias por leerla.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

-Tea, exijo que me des una explicación.

Mai hablaba por lo bajo con un tono de voz que marcaba lo enfurecida y confundida que estaba al mismo tiempo.

-No hay nada que explicar. Yami Takahashi es mi novio.

-Woww, woww, woww-movió las manos negando-Espera un momento. Durante 5 años me dijiste que no quería nada de novios y ahora me sales con uno que se parece a él.

-¿¡No es grandioso!? Es idéntico a Yugi.

No estaba dispuesta a revelar el origen de su chico.

-Si en verdad soy tu amiga no debiste ocultarme esto.

-Lo conocí hace poco y quedé enamorada cuando vi su parecido increíble con Yugi.

Tea hizo lo posible por actuar como si fuera un chico que casualmente se parecía a su amor fallecido.

-Quiero saber todo con lujo de detalles. ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Qué estudia? ¿Trabaja? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Qué ha hecho de su vida? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Van en serio o es juego?

Las preguntas ocasionaron que el cerebro de Tea se alentara por unos segundos, pero la hizo recordar la versión de los hechos que le dio a su amiga Rebeca, por lo que debía seguir con esa versión o se descubriría la mentira.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Son demasiadas preguntas.

-Es que son demasiadas dudas.

-Bueno te responderé poco a poco.

-Te escucho.-Mai cruzó los brazos.

.

.

Yami observaba a las chicas platicando en el rincón al tiempo que observaba a cada persona en la estancia. Una mano delgada se posó sobre su hombro haciéndolo girar hacia un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, sus rasgos eran finos y su altura hacía ver a Yami como alguien enano. El tricolor reconoció que ese hombre estaba junto a Tea y los demás cuando lo presentaron.

-Hola, señor.-Yami trató de sonar lo más educadamente posible.

-Hola.-fue la respuesta del CEO de KC.

-Disculpe mi duda, pero ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Seto Kaiba, el jefe y dueño de esta compañía.

-¿En serio? Qué interesante.

Al no conocer quién era Kaiba, Yami sólo pudo suponer que se trataba del jefe de su novia que en escasas ocasiones mencionaba el nombre de Seto Kaiba. Lo más disimuladamente posible, miró de arriba abajo al CEO notando que tenía un cierto encanto masculino, era un tipo atractivo y varonil, justo como muchas mujeres prefieren al hombre de su vida. Repentinamente, un pensamiento turbio pasó por la mente de Yami, no supo por qué su mente jugó con él de esa forma tan hiriente, horrible y dolorosa, fue un pensamiento que atravesó a Yami por dentro como si un rayo hubiera caído desde el cielo para golpearlo: Seto Kaiba podía enamorarse de Tea.

Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro intentando eliminar esas ideas locas. Confiaba plenamente en su amante y protectora, pero algo en su ser interno le indicó que Kaiba no era de mucha confianza con respecto a los sentimientos de su Tea.

-Sé que suena raro, pero ¿de donde conoció a Tea?

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso?-el sentimiento de Yami se confirmó.

-Ella trabaja prácticamente todo el día conmigo, así que nunca la veo salir con nadie.

Un nudo se formó en el pecho de Yami, debía contestar.

-Mis padres son amigos de los suyos, así que eso nos llevó a conocernos.

Para el CEO de la empresa más millonaria de Japón esa respuesta no lo convencía. La rabia crecía en su interior y se volvía cada vez mayor con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Ya veo. Me alegra que Tea esté feliz con usted.

-Yo igual, me siento gustoso de ser su pareja.

Yami notó que cuando dijo eso, Kaiba ocultó un puño detrás de su espalda, miró a los ojos al CEO sintiendo esa ira acumulada en el interior del hombre. La actitud de Kaiba hizo pensar a Yami que ese presentimiento de unos segundos atrás era verdad.

-¿Cómo es Tea en su trabajo?-preguntó Yami fingiendo que no notaba la furia de Seto.

-Es una gran trabajadora. Se ha ganado toda mi confianza.

-Lo entiendo, es alguien que conquista a todos con su presencia.

La naturalidad de Yami al hablar hizo notoria su ingenuidad y cuanto desconocía del mundo, a pesar de ser un hombre con aparente conocimiento.

-Tea es en verdad una persona genuina. Mi hermano la tiene en muy alta estima.

El acento en la voz del empresario en jefe marcaba enojo disimulado, nervios y un poco de miedo; ¿Por qué una mezcla de tantas emociones negativas?

-Me causa mucha tranquilidad que Tea sea bien aceptada y querida en su empleo.

Kaiba apretó los dientes, su mano formada en un puño tembló ligeramente. Fue en esos momentos donde Yami, aún sin experiencia en el tema, pudo entender qué le sucedía a Kaiba mucho mejor de lo que el mismo castaño se daba cuenta.

.

.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tras sanar su salud mental te enamoraste de él y ahora viven juntos como pareja?

Mai no salía de su asombro, pensaba que era una mala broma de amiga.

-Exacto, desde que lo vi me cautivó que se parece tanto a mi querido Yugi.

-Tea, estoy suponiendo que sólo andas con él porque se parece a Ygui y no por amor.

-Claro que no lo amo, tiene su forma de ser única, al mismo tiempo que su personalidad tiene similitud con mi Yugi.

La rubia captó el mensaje: mi Yugi. Su amiga continuaba enamorada de un muerto.

-Tea, creo que lo tuyo está rayando en la obsesión.

-No empieces. Tú misma deseabas que fuera feliz con alguien.

-Sí, pero estás saliendo con él por el simple hecho de parecerse a alguien muerto.

-¡Ya basta de decir eso!

Los ojos de Tea fulminaron a Mai de tal forma que la rubia tuvo miedo de su propia amiga.

-No te enojes, lo digo por tu bien.

-Pues sí piensas en mi bien, deja que yo controle esto.

Sin esperar respuesta de Mai, Tea abandonó a la mujer de cabellos amarillos dejándola con las palabras en la boca. Esta trató de detenerla pero le fue imposible.

Tea divisó en el centro del salón a Kaiba conversando con su amado y un escalofrío combinado con irritación se adueñó de ella, por lo que aumentó la velocidad de su paso al caminar hacia su jefe y su pareja oficial.

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Si vieras cómo me alegra que te guste la historia, jijijijiji. Gracias por el apoyo. Alister es un misterio en muchas cosas, jijiji. De hecho sí quise manejar que siente algo por Yami, aunque la imagen de Yugi sigue presente. No estoy segura de sí ya comenzó el clímax de la historia o si aún falta, pero vienen más cosas. También me da mucho gusto que sí cause asombro en los espectadores.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Sus pisadas resonaban con fuerza estridente en el piso de mármol al dirigirse hacia su hombre y el CEO que, debido al interés en su plática, no repararon en la castaña que se hizo presente ante ellos.

-Yami, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

Al escuchar su voz haciendo esfuerzos inútiles por controlar la ira, Kaiba sintió un ligero vértigo en su cuerpo al momento en que giró a ella. Su corazón estaba comprimido al ver los ojos azules de la chica sacando chispas de fuego.

Yami contempló a ambos pasando su mirada a uno y luego al otro. Su experiencia en el tema era nula, pero logró percatarse de que Kaiba flaqueaba y se ablandaba un poco al tener de frente a la castaña. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué causaba esa reacción en el empresario millonario?

-Tienen poco de haber llegado.-dijo Kaiba ligeramente estremecido.

-Lo sé, sin embargo lo importante era asistir para dar una buena imagen a la empresa. Ya vine, así que no tengo porqué continuar aquí.

El rostro de Kaiba lucía agitado y nervioso, se mordía los labios como si intentara decir algo pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían estar estaban trabadas. Yami frunció el ceño fijando su mirada en Seto, no le agradaba mucho ese hombre.

-Al menos cenen antes de irse.

Kaiba mostraba una actitud complaciente con Tea, su ira se disipó en unos cuantos segundos.

-Lo sentimos mucho, señor. Es hora de irnos.

Kaiba estaba perturbado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras pensaba en cómo hablar con la chica. Sin embargo, Tea tomó del brazo a su novio y lo jaló a la salida, Kaiba estuvo por unos instantes petrificado sin reaccionar, con la mirada perdida en el vacío hasta que por fin salió del trance mental en el que se encontraba.

-¡Tea!

Algo raro, una fuerza interna que hasta el momento era desconocida para él, lo impulsó a correr tras la chica castaña y su novio tricolor sin interesarle que los invitados le lanzaran miradas confusas y extrañadas. Mokuba giró la cabeza, distrayéndose de la conversación que mantenía con otros empresarios, al ver a su hermano pasar corriendo entre la multitud.

-¿¡Seto!?

.

.

Al salir del edificio, Tea pidió un taxi de la misma empresa KC, sin soltar el brazo de Yami que, debido a la fuerza con que lo apretaba, comenzaba a ponerse rojo y a quedar marcado. Yami miró como su brazo se estaba poniendo rojo mientras esperaban al taxi que Tea llamó desde la esquina y que venía en camino; no se atrevió a decirle que lo estaba lastimando, prefirió dejarla así, podía sentir el miedo y la incertidumbre de la joven.

El taxi llegó, Yami entró por indicación de Tea y justo cuando la joven puso un pie dentro de vehículo escuchó una voz llamándola.

-¡Tea!

Tanto la aludida como el homúnculo miraron hacia donde se oyó la voz. Era Seto Kaiba que llegó corriendo desde el interior del patio.

-Tea, si vinieron a la fiesta deberían de quedarse más tiempo. No puedo permitir que mis empleados se vayan con esa facilidad.

-Siento que hable de esta forma, pero todos nos podemos ir cuando queramos. Eso no lo controla usted.

El tono firme de Tea atrajo más al CEO que no esperaba una respuesta negativa por parte de su secretaria personal.

-Todos los que trabajan aquí deben estar presentes.-ordenó Seto.

-Algunos ya se fueron ¿Por qué quiere que yo en especial me quede?

Kaiba movió su cabeza hacia atrás, su mano tembló formando un puño igual a unos momentos antes. Yami advirtió ese detalle otra vez sin que su mujer lo viera.

-Porque eres mi secretaria y ayudante del laboratorio principal-respondió Kaiba tras varios segundos de silencio total.

-En estos momentos soy Tea Gardner, no su secretaria.

Kaiba se sorprendió, la personalidad de Tea cambió por estar junto a ese chico tan parecido fielmente al novio anterior de ella. Sin darle más importancia al asunto, Tea se subió al taxi, indicó la dirección y el auto arrancó con ambos adentro.

El CEO tenía el rostro contorsionado y la mirada confundida. ¿Desde cuándo Tea le hablaba de esa forma? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Señor Kaiba.

Giró al lugar del que provenía la voz masculina. Era un taxista que durante muchos años le servía.

-Me alegra encontrarlo. Necesito comunicarle algo.-dijo el hombre acercándose a él.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de escuchar nada.

Se podía sentir una furia latente en el empresario que, sin esperar nada, se dio la vuelta yendo directo a la fiesta que continuaba celebrándose.

-Señor, es sobre la señorita Tea.

Detuvo el paso en seco.

-¿Qué cosa?-volteó a ver al hombre, hablando en un tono alto y enojado.

-Hay algo extraño con ella y ese chico que trajo al festejo. Hace poco tiempo ella salió del edificio de KC con ese hombre en brazos diciendo que era su novio.

-¿Salió con él de la empresa?-Kaiba abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Sí, dijo que estaba borracho y cuando le dije que no era bueno llevarlo a su casa por ser un desconocido me dijo que era su novio.

-¿En serio? Pero si ella no tenía pareja, además ¿Por qué salieron de mi compañía?

-También me dijo de forma muy tajante que no le dijera a nadie, en especial a usted.

-¿A mí? Tea nunca me oculta nada.

La sorpresa no cabía en la mente de Kaiba que no alcanzaba a comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Pues la señorita dijo que no quería que nadie supiera, pero estoy seguro que su acompañante de hoy era el mismo chico de esa ocasión.

-¿Cuándo pasó todo esto?

-No recuerdo muy bien el día, pero ella se quedó a altas horas de la noche en la oficina. Normalmente ella no hace eso, pero en ese día estaba completamente sola.

Kaiba caviló en qué momento había sido. Sus orbes azules se abrieron mucho más al hacer memoria; sólo hubo un día en que Tea se quedó sola trabajando, algunos empleados lo hacían, pero Tea nunca pedía permiso para quedarse a altas horas de la noche a trabajar. Ese único día fue cuando pidió prestado el laboratorio para hacer experimentos.

Con el asombro reflejado en el rostro, sin entender claramente, volteó a ver el camino por el que el taxi en el que Yami y Tea subieron había desaparecido y una angustia, intriga, confusión y temor se apoderaron completamente del CEO. Una mezcla de emociones lo llenaba internamente al saber la cruel verdad: Tea ocultaba algo.

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Jejejejejeie, manejé muy bien la tensión, jejejejeje. Tea esta muy mal psicológica y emocionalmente. Veremos cuando llega el famoso clímax, el punto máximo de la historia.**

 **Katsura-Sunouchi: ¡Es un placer que estes leyendo mi historia! Dejaré que poco a poco se revelen los misterios. Disfruta la historia, uno de mis humildes trabajos.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Tras terminar de cenar, se dispusieron a dormir pero Tea no estaba tranquila con lo respecto a su jefe.

-Perdón que te interrogue pero ¿de qué hablaste con Kaiba?

-Sólo habló de ti. Que le alegra que me tengas como pareja.

Tea se extrañó, Kaiba no era esa clase de persona. De los que se alegraran ante la felicidad de otros, era un hombre muy egoísta desde que lo conocía.

-¿Algo más?

-No.

Yami se colocaba su pijama pero su mente estaba todos los sentimientos que pudo notar en el CEO. No le gustaba, no le agradaba ese hombre, no le causaba gusto ni placer que su mujer trabajara con él, pero sería un hombre cobarde si le pedía a su chica que lo dejara. Sentía la necesidad de pedirle a Tea que abandonara ese trabajo, pero algo lo detenía totalmente.

-Tea…

-¿Te tratan bien en ese trabajo?

-Es el mejor trabajo que he tenido.

El tricolor calló.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Viste algo o te hicieron algo?

-No, querida. Es solo que me gustaría apoyarte en algo que sea productivo para ti.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Esta salida al exterior fue una gran experiencia para mí, así que quisiera poder trabajar en algo y ayudarte.

Tea sintió un vuelco, el lado tierno de Yugi despertaba en Yami.

-Yami, estoy bien justo como ahora.

-Tú lo estás, pero yo necesito hacer otras cosas. Quiero ser un verdadero hombre para ti.

Yami la miró desde el borde de la cama en donde estaba sentado, ella lo contempló con cariño.

-Ya eres un verdadero hombre para mí.

-Te equivocas, Tea.

La mirada de Yami se volvió firme y segura a lo que Tea se sintió ligeramente incómoda por esos ojos que no dejaban de mirarla. Con firmeza Yami se levantó y caminó hacia ella hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. Con su mano, acarició dulcemente el rostro de su amada sin dejar de mirarla a sus orbes azules.

-Quiero ser un verdadero esposo para ti, que trabaje, que te cuide, que te apoye en todos los ámbitos, no sólo en el hogar.

-¿Verdadero que…?

Tea creyó que estaba escuchando mal.

-Así es, Tea. Quiero que esto sea real, yo voy en serio contigo.

-Ya vamos en serio los dos.

-No como yo espero.-tomó entre sus dos manos la cara de ella-Mi verdadero plan es que seas mi esposa. No quiero que sigamos viviendo como amantes escondidos de los demás. Quiero que tengamos una vida, juntos. Una familia, que tengamos hijos, que seamos normales como todos.

Tea se mordió los labios: hijos. Ella lo sabía de antemano, desde antes de crearlo; los homúnculos no pueden reproducirse. Para ella no era un tema de importancia, nunca le interesó ser madre y menos ahora, sólo le importaba Yugi. No podía revelarle nada a Yami sobre su pasado y su esterilidad desde el momento en que fue creado y no era un ser vivo naciente de un vientre materno.

-Yami…

El joven la miró más fijamente.

-No sé si sea buena todo esto. No me siento preparada para algo como el matrimonio.

-Pero hemos estado viviendo juntos como si fuéramos esposos. Es momento de que formalicemos nuestra relación.

Estaba madurando muy rápido, ahora el matrimonio era su objetivo.

-Yami, yo no quiero un compromiso tan grande como ese. Por eso no me case nunca con nadie, quiero seguir disfrutando de mi tiempo como soltera, estoy en la cúspide de mis sueños más grandes que son trabajar en KC. Si me caso ahora tendré que cambiar toda mi vida, no pienso hacer eso.

Entonces, una atmosfera fría se apoderó del ambiente, la mirada amatista de Yami se volvió seca y sin vida igual que su rostro, dejó de acariciar a la chica y se alejó de ella caminando molesto.

-Así que eso es todo.

-¿Qué dices?-Tea lo miró confundida.

-Sólo me tienes como tu juguete, pero no quieres nada real conmigo.

-¿Juguete? ¿De dónde inventas algo así?

-Sí, sólo soy tu juguete limpiador de casa con el que te puedes acostar cuantas veces quieras.

Los ojos de Tea se abrieron enojados y asombrados, su cuerpo tembló de ira.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir una cosa así sobre mí?

-Porque eso me das a entender. No quieres que salga, no quieres que me case contigo. Sólo me tienes para complacer tu deseo carnal y porque necesitas que alguien limpie tu casa.

La ira creció en su interior, caminó a él con paso enfurecido y una cachetada se estampó en el rostro de Yami.

-¡Deja de decir esas idioteces!

-Tú comenzaste todo.

-No, fuiste tú.

-No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de tratarme como su fuera un animal cuando hemos vivido juntos desde que mis padres murieron, me presentas a tus amigos como tu novio, haces el amor conmigo y ahora me dices que no te gustaría casarte conmigo sólo porque quieres cumplir ideales laborales.

-¿Crees que es por ti que no quiero casarme? Eso no tiene nada que ver, simplemente no me interesa ahora.

-¿Cuándo te interesará? ¿Cuando estés vieja y anciana?

Intentó darle otro golpe pero Yami le detuvo el brazo con fuerza.

-No pienso permitir que sigas tratándome de esa forma. Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero no toleraré que me traten como animal.

Soltó el brazo de la chica y sin esperar más, salió del cuarto con sus cosas de dormir mostrando de esa forma que no pensaba dormir con ella esa noche. Tea tembló de ira cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del chico, respiraba enloquecidamente tratando de controlarse y a sus nervios.

Yami llegó a su cuarto, se encerró con llave y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, derrumbado y abatido. En verdad amaba a Tea, pero no soportaba esos tratos por su parte.

.

.

En la esquina de la sala de su casa, temblando, estremeciéndose, con temor y miedo por ser descubierto, Alister no podías controlar todo lo que cuerpo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos de total desesperación tras haber salido de la fiesta a toda velocidad sin despedirse de sus amigos.

-Alister, dime ¿qué es lo que te tienes tan asustado? ¿Qué viste en la fiesta?

Valon había intentado durante dos horas hacer que su amigo hablara y le dijera qué sucedía, pero Alister parecía como si estuviera traumado y no lograra articular palabra.

-Alister…

Nada.

-Alister…

El pelirrojo continuaba temblando y haciendo sonidos con su boca que indicaban un terror en su alma que no podía apagarse.

-Alister, no planeo quedarse contigo toda la noche. Dime qué es lo que tienes.

El aludido siguió sin responder, con las mismas reacciones. Valon se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, me retiro. Tengo que volver a casa. Espero que mañana te sientas mejor.

Valon se levantó de la silla desde donde observaba a su amigo, dispuesto a retirarse cuando de pronto se sorprendió con lo que escuchó.

-No es posible que sea él.

Valon se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a su amigo que hablaba aun en su trance mental.

-No es él, estoy seguro. No puedo ser.

-¿De qué hablas, Alister?

-Ese chico no pudo haber salido vivo.

Valon se asustó con las palabras de su amigo.

-Ese chico…ese chico.

La mente de Alister estaba en un trance sin final. Por su mente pasaban imágenes que deseaba enterrar y dejar en el pasado, pero ahora salían a flote de nuevo.

-No es él. No puede.

Veía imágenes de esa noche.

-Él murió. Estoy seguro.

El rechinido de un auto al frenar precipitadamente sonó en sus tímpanos.

-Él estaba muerto cuando lo dejé.

Vio cómo un cuerpo pequeño era golpeado por su coche en alta velocidad.

-No puede ser ese chico. Ese tricolor.

Valon abrió los ojos descomunalmente. Supo qué era lo que pasaba. Corrió precipitosamente hacia Alister y lo tomó por los hombros sacudiéndolo sin control.

-Alister, dime que no es lo que creo que es.

El chico no respondió, seguía en trance.

-¡ALISTER!

El grito de Valon hizo reaccionar a Alister aunque no completamente.

-Ese tricolor murió. Estaba muerto. Yo lo vi.

Los recuerdos de Alister cobraron vida.

 _Su coche golpeando a un chico de cabellos tricolores que salió disparado._

-Lo revisé. Murió, estaba muerto.

 _Bajó de su auto y pudo contemplar la escena._

-Tiene que ser un error. No pudo haber sobrevivido.

 _Tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre estaba un tricolor._

-¡Alister! Dime qué no es verdad lo que creo.

Valon sacudía el cuerpo de su amigo de forma agresiva.

-Lo vi. Estaba muerto. Ya no respiraba.

 _Se acercó al chico en medio del charco de sangre. Con una mano temblorosa, tocó el rostro del joven esperando sentir el pulso en la piel. Nada._

-Me aseguré de que estuviera muerto. Lo sentí.

 _Asustado, con el terror reflejado en su cara, huyó del lugar en su auto._

-No puede ser el mismo chico de cabellos tricolores. No puede.

Valon miró pasmado a su amigo. Sus brazos cayeron pesadamente soltando el agarre en los hombros de Alister que seguía en trance. Valon cayó rendido al suelo con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

-Así que era ese chico.

Las palabras se trabaron en la garganta de Valon, Alister comenzó a calmarse poco a poco pero no recuperaba completamente la cordura.

-Me sorprende como es el destino.

El temblor en el cuerpo de Alister disminuyó, pero ahora era Valon el que parecía estar en trance.

-Mai, la única mujer que he amado de verdad es amiga de la chica cuyo novio tú atropellaste hace 5 años.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Alister que abrazó sus piernas encogiéndose a sí mismo en el rincón.

Un temor mayor atravesó la mente perturbada de Valon y, con agresividad descontrolada, agarró de la ropa a su amigo.

-¡No debe saberlo nadie! Si Mai descubre esto me dejará. ¡Nadie debe enterarse de esto ¿Entiendes? ¡NADIE!

Alister temió más por la reacción de Valon que porque se supiera la verdad. Con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, aceptó.

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: La salud mental de Tea está muy deteriorada en esta historia XDD. Tal vez su carácter fuerte sea parte de eso. Kaiba ya se involucró con Tea y con Yami sin darse cuenta.**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana llegando hasta los ojos de Tea que despertó al sentir como la luz lastimaba sus orbes azules. Se estiró y se levantó de la cama suspirando pensativamente. No quería estar peleada con Yami pero en verdad no deseaba involucrarse en compromisos maritales. ¿Acaso era malo no querer casarse? La sociedad acepta que la gente no se case ahora, entonces ¿Por qué su novio no acepta eso? Tal vez era porque en realidad no era un humano sino un homúnculo-clon.

Cansada de pensar, se vistió con su ropa para trabajar y bajó la escalera. Yami estaba en la cocina desayunando y leyendo un periódico, mostraba una tranquilidad y seriedad como si no le diera importancia a la chica con la que vivía.

-Buenos días-dijo Tea.

-Buenos días.-respondió Yami sin apartar los ojos del periódico.

La indiferencia con que la trataba y su tono de voz seco le indicó a la chica que estaba todavía enojado.

-Voy a desayunar antes de irme.

-Como quieras.

Tea lo fulminó con la mirada, pero decidió no contestar el comentario y abrió el refrigerador.

-¿No hay huevos?

-Me acabé los últimos que tenías.

Yami contestaba sin mirarla, sus ojos estaban puestos en el papel informativo que llevaba en sus manos. Tea se dedicó a suspirar y sacó cosas del refrigerio al azar para prepararse sus alimentos.

.

.

No se sentía bien emocionalmente, sin embargo no podía justificarse para no asistir al trabajo, además tampoco quería estar con Yami el día de hoy hasta que se disminuyera el coraje que sentía el chico. Al entrar a las oficinas principales, toda una multitud de empleados se abalanzaron contra ella haciendo preguntas sobre el chico que llevó a la fiesta. Los chismes vuelan, literalmente. Tea hizo lo posible por responder sin revelar el tema del laboratorio, dijo lo mismo de siempre: un familiar de un amigo de su padre que murió y lo dejó viviendo con ella, se terminaron enamorando y ahora vivían juntos.

La oficina recuperó su ambiente cotidiano en cuanto el CEO entró, miró severamente a Tea y la señaló.

-Preséntese en mi oficina, Tea Gardner.

Si los empleados hubieran sabido lo que sucedía entre ellos probablemente el rumor hubiera aumentado, pero era algo normal que Kaiba siempre llamara a la castaña a presentarse en su despacho principal. Las ventajas de ser una secretaria personal.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, se desató un caos y una tensión entre ambos castaños de ojos azules.

-¿Me puedes explicar de dónde conociste a ese novio?

-Señor, me parece que no tengo porque hablar de mi vida privada con el jefe. Por eso es "vida privada".

-Tú siempre has dicho que no quieres saber nada de novios y ahora me apareces con un chico. ¿Crees que no es extraño ante todos nosotros ese cambio tan drástico en ti?

-Aun así, señor, no considero apropiado ese comportamiento infantil por su parte.

La mano de Kaiba golpeó de forma violenta y sonora la mesa, haciendo que Tea se estremeciera y algunos empleados giraron la cabeza en torno a ellos.

-¡Deja de hablarme de esa manera cuando estamos solos!

Tea abrió los ojos y la boca llena de sorpresa.

-Me cansa que me llames por mi apellido, que me digas "señor", como si yo fuera un extraño para ti. Se suponía que estábamos saliendo para convivir más y ser un poco más cercanos, pero parece que tú me sigues considerando solamente tu jefe.

Tea bajó la mirada. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, era como si Kaiba deseara ser más unido a ella por alguna razón que no conocía ni comprendía en esos instantes.

-Lo siento mucho, Seto.-dijo levantando su cabeza.

El hombre calló, recargando su cabeza entre sus manos entrelazadas. La incompetencia se estaba apoderando de su ser al no poder expresar con palabras lo que sentía.

-Retírate, por favor.

No esperó dos veces a que se lo dijeran, Tea salió del despacho pero su mente no apartó nunca a Seto Kaiba que se dedicó a contemplarla a través del cristal que separaba el despacho de Kaiba de las oficinas de los secretarios.

.

.

Tumbado en el sofá, sin hacer nada, Yami dejaba pasar el día en total aburrimiento. Estaba harto de toda esa vida de misterio donde no podía disfrutar de algo tan milagroso como es la vida. No entendía qué pensaba Tea con respecto a él, estaba seguro del amor que ella sentía por él pero esa forma de actuar era rara. Era como si Tea escondiera algo relacionado con él, tal vez era sobre su pasado y la muerte de sus padres.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente cansada de lo mismo: en alguna parte de la casa debía de estar lo que Tea no quería que se descubriera sobre él.

Se levantó del sofá como un resorte y se dispuso a buscar en todo el hogar algo que le indicara de donde venía y cuál era el misterio de su existencia.

.

.

Por más que intentaba, no lograba concentrarse en sus deberes laborales, la sola idea de ver a Tea con Yami le causaba frustración y los celos lo consumían. Se contenía lo más posible, pero la paciencia tiene un límite y él estaba por romper ese límite. No tenía el valor de hablar con Tea sobre "ese" asunto que lo perturbaba y lo destruía internamente. Un asunto que en el CEO de KC resultaba raro, extraño y poco común.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus casillas, se vio obligado a descolgar.

-Diga.

-Señor Kaiba, me da mucho gusto que me haya respondido. Necesito hablar con usted sobre algo que estoy seguro le interesara mucho.

-Disculpe, ¿podría decirme quién es?

-Claro, pero antes le pido que se tome la molestia de reunirse conmigo a solas.

-No tengo tiempo para bromas de mal gusto.

Kaiba estaba por colgar cuando oyó la voz del hombre del otro lado de la línea.

-¿No te interesa averiguar sobre el novio de Tea?

Su mano se detuvo en el aire muy cerca de colgar, se quedó por varios segundos estático hasta que volvió a poner en su oreja el auricular.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Primero tiene que acceder a mi invitación para que le dé todos los detalles de lo que desea saber sobre Tea.

Kaiba miró a Tea desde el otro lado, si le preguntaba a ella nunca sabría las respuestas. No entendía qué pasaba, lo del laboratorio lo tenía alterado ya que, porque más que buscó, no encontró nada que le pudiera decir lo que Tea había hecho ¿De dónde salía ese chico?

Pensó por varios minutos antes de responder.

-Te escucho.

-Bien. Mi nombre es Shadi.

.

.

Llevaba dos horas buscando por cada rincón de la vivienda, abriendo cajones, roperos, revisando cada detalle al mínimo. Aunque siempre hacía la limpieza hogareña existían ciertos rincones que casi no exploraba debido a que la mayor parte del tiempo se entretenía con la lectura y el cine.

Fue al lugar donde Tea sacó el traje que llevó a la fiesta, ahí ella escondía cosas de su interés, también exploró el cuarto donde dormían juntos esperando encontrar algo en los cajones que nunca abría.

Horas y horas de búsqueda hasta que…pasó…

Al quitar papeles y bolsas arrinconadas y encimadas, halló una gran caja de cartón que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Qué será esto?

Se arrodilló en el suelo y abrió la caja. Estaba llena de fotos, objetos pequeños y libros de los que desconocía su contenido, los abrió. Libros de alquimia y clonación, ciencia muy avanzada que pocos comprendían, muchos hablaban sobre los elementos del cuerpo y cómo la mezcla de dichos elementos eran adecuados para la vida.

Sacó todos los libros y les fue quitando el polvo acumulado; era poco, lo que daba a entender que Tea los usaba seguido o recientemente los usó antes de guardarlos.

Por fin, miró las fotos.

Tea estaba en cada foto, lucía hermosa, un poco más joven y se veía muy feliz, disfrutando de la vida. Y en cada recuerdo guardado en esas fotos, había un chico que siempre estaba al lado de ella. Un chico de cabellos tricolores, con un rostro dulce, ojos grandes y amatistas que tomaba la mano de Tea, la abrazaba, sonreía con ella y, en ciertas fotos, la besaba en los labios. Yami quedó anonadado.

Continuara...

 **Oficialmente llegamos al clímax de la historia.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: ¿Qué más complicaciones habrá, ñaca ñaca? Es que eso lastima a cualquiera; incluso a una mujer. Volviste a leerme el pensamiento con lo de Alister, jajajaja. Todo esta enredado con los personajes.  
**

 **SamCR87: Me alegra que leyeras esta historia. Yo también considero muy interesante la clonación, igual que la alquimia. Ya estamos en el clímax, ya verás todo lo que sucederá con Tea y los demás, muajajaja.**


	22. Chapter 22

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

Capítulo 22

Kaiba observaba como el egipcio dejaba su taza de té encima de un plato pequeño. Por la forma de actuar y de vestir de dicha persona supuso que se trataba de un egipcio, no lo reconocía de sus viajes a Egipto. Esperaba la respuesta a todas sus dudas, aunque comenzaba a sospechar que era muy extraño que un tipo desconocido que venía desde un país muy lejano le diera la respuesta indicada.

-¿Por qué motivo me mandaste a llamar?

La firmeza de Kaiba mostró que si no escuchaba algo de su interés, haría sufrir eternamente al que perturbó su paz y horas laborales.

-Para decirte sobre lo que quieres escuchar.-fue la única respuesta de Shadi antes de tomar la taza entre sus manos y beber otro sorbo.

La mano de Kaiba formó un puño en la mesa.

-Por si no lo sabías, llevamos una hora en este restaurante y se me está agotando la paciencia.

Shadi no respondió, continuo bebiendo.

-Como quieras.

Sin decir más, Kaiba se levantó del asiento del restaurante para irse.

-Le advertí a Tea sobre esto.

Kaiba se detuvo en seco cuando oyó esas palabras. Miró atrás hacia el egipcio que tenía sus ojos puestos en la taza ahora vacía.

-Le dije que las cosas no saldrían como ella quería si cumplía su deseo.

Kaiba se mantuvo de pie unos momentos y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

-Tea es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

-¿De dónde la conociste?-preguntó el CEO.

-En Egipto. Te contaré todo desde el principio.

Kaiba no respondió, se dedicó a escuchar atentamente cada palabra dicha por el hombre.

.

.

Respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta de su casa. Sentía mucho miedo, miedo de ser descubierta, miedo de que Yami no la quisiera, miedo de todo, había creado un caos en su vida del que se le dificultaba salir.

Al entrar en su casa, notó que las luces estaban apagadas lo cual llamó su atención ya que eso no pasaba desde que Yami creció. El pánico se apoderó de su alma y corrió por el vestíbulo hacia la sala.

-¡Yami! ¡Yami!

Recorrió varios rincones de su casa sin éxito, su miedo aumentó. Fue en ese momento, cuando vio la luz del sótano prendida, bajó a toda velocidad y descubrió, tumbado de rodillas en el suelo, a su querido Yami leyendo los libros que tenía escondidos en la caja.

-Yami, me asustaste.

Suspiró aliviada y se acercó a su chico, se le había olvidado que eran los libros de alquimia y clonación que había guardado para aprender y practicar el método de creación de seres vivos.

-Escucha, sé que estás molesto conmigo por lo del matrimonio, pero no quiero que sigamos así. Quiero que estemos felices, que seamos una familia unida.

Yami no respondía, su mirada seguía puesta en el libro, absorto en él.

-Por favor, no me ignores. En verdad te amo mucho, no podemos seguir enojados por nuestras diferencias de opiniones.

-¿En verdad me amas?-seguía mirando el libro.

-Claro que sí. Eres una gran persona y eso es lo que más amo de ti.

-mmm…

-Yami, ¿te sucede algo?-notó que había algo en el tono de voz de su amante.

-Es que tengo la suposición de que sólo me amas porque me parezco a Yugi.

Levantó la vista hacia ella, su rostro estaba serio y sin expresión.

.

.

-¿¡Alquimia!?

-Así es.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Tea utilizó mi laboratorio para crear a un homúnculo?

Kaiba no podía creer lo que oía.

-Efectivamente.

El CEO agitó su cabeza en negación tratando de asimilar las palabras por Shadi.

-¿Crees que voy a creer una cosa así?

Como si hubiera sabido la reacción del joven empresario, sacó de su bolso masculino estilo árabe dos libros sobre alquimia, elementos y cómo realizar la mezcla adecuada de estos para crear un ser viviente. Kaiba miró los libros impactado al ver el contenido.

-Yo le vendí un ejemplar de estos libros a Tea. Le advertí que las cosas no saldrían como ella quería.

-Déjame ver si entendí. Viniste desde Egipto a Japón sólo para decirme que Tea creo un homúnculo-clon con mi tecnología sólo para recuperar a su amor fallecido.

-Es mi deber cuidar de la gente a la que aconsejamos sobre el uso de la alquimia.

-¿Cuidar? ¿Acaso cuidar es hablarles de algo peligroso y darles las herramientas para que creen humanos?

-El deber de los magos y místicos es ayudar a la gente a cumplir sus deseos más profundos, pero no nos hacemos responsables por los resultados negativos. Sin embargo, es mi deber observar que la chica haya hecho un buen trabajo cuidando a su propia creación.

-Pues por lo que veo ha hecho un buen trabajo. Hasta vive con él como si fuera su novio.

La mano de Kaiba formó un puño de nuevo.

-En estos días estuve observando todo.

El empresario abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Tea ha cuidado al homúnculo adecuadamente pero su crecimiento se aceleró debido al trato con ella.

-¿Crecimiento?

-Los homúnculos prácticamente nacen en el momento en que se crean. Así que son bebés que conforme pasa el tiempo se desarrollan y se vuelven adultos.

-Entonces, ella cuidó de un bebé.-dijo Kaiba levantando una ceja.

-Exacto. La socialización con la chica, la lectura de libros lo ha ayudado a crecer psicológicamente y ahora tiene la edad de 30 años.

-¿30 años?

-El conocimiento adquirido con la lectura y la diversidad de temas le dieron una capacidad de razonamiento igual a un adulto, y el contacto con Tea lo ayudó más aún.

-¿Qué quieres decir con contacto?-levantó la otra ceja.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Seto caviló por unos segundos. Contacto, el contacto con Tea lo ayudó a crecer y desarrollarse más rápido. Se tardó unos minutos en entender a qué se referían con "contacto": amor, romance, sexo.

Sus manos temblaron y las escondió debajo de la mesa. Imagino a Tea en los brazos de Yami, acariciándolo, besándolo, haciendo el amor con él. Su cuerpo temblaba por la ira acumulada en su corazón.

-Mantener relaciones carnales y enamorarse de Tea ocasionó que se desarrollara mucho más rápidamente, pero eso no le beneficia a la chica ni al homúnculo.

-¿Por qué no? Eso quería ella, recuperar a su amado.

Marcó la palabra "amado" con un tono de desprecio.

-Los homúnculos no tienen una vida larga a diferencia de nosotros.

Kaiba miró extrañado a Shadi.

-Si se desarrollan rápido su tiempo de vida se acorta porque técnicamente viven entre 70 y 80 años, justo como nosotros los humanos.

La mandíbula del CEO tembló.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Shadi lo miró detenidamente e inclinó su rostro acerándose más a Seto Kaiba que no podía evitar sentir intriga ante el asunto del clon.

-Yami no tardará en morir.

Continuará...

 **Doble actualización hoy.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Tea esta viviendo las consecuencias de sus acciones. Lo que se siembra se cosecha.**

 **Katsura-Sunoichi: La obseción de Tea tiene hasta un cierto punto justificación, pero no deja de ser enfermizo lo que hace esta chica. Amo dar giros inesperados, muajajajaja. Gracias por la felicitación. Tea tiene un lado bueno y un lado malo dentro de su relación con Yami.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

Capítulo 23

La sangre se congeló en sus venas, sintió un vértigo de tal manera que si no hubiera estado arrodillada en el suelo, se hubiera caído de golpe al piso. Sus manos temblaban y sudaban, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, un miedo intenso se apoderó de ella y sus ojos se abrieron mostrando pánico. Se fue para atrás, sus labios se unieron al temblor de sus manos mientras trataba de articular palabra alguna, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban enredadas en su garganta.

-Ya…ya…ya…

-Veo tristemente que en verdad soy sólo un animal para ti.-dijo Yami fríamente-No, creo que la palabra correcta sería: "objeto".

Un espasmo más fuerte recorrió el cuerpo entero de Tea.

-¿Qué…qué…tra…tra…tas…?

Viendo la lentitud de la mujer para hablar, Yami cerró el libro y lo aventó al suelo donde ella lo pudo ver. Alquimia, eran sus libros de alquimia junto con libros sobre cómo lograr la clonación.

-No…no…no es…lo…

-¿Qué no es lo pienso? Leí todas tus notas.

El rostro de Tea se deformó por el espanto y las sacudidas de su cuerpo. Yami revolvió algunos papeles y se los puso junto a los libros: eran notas sobre la creación de homúnculos.

-Jamás pensé que fueras de las personas obsesivas que sólo piensan en ellas mismas.

-Yami…no es…no…no es lo que…

-¿Qué tanto me parezco a Yugi Moto? Por las fotos veo que mi físico es casi igual, pero ¿qué tal mi forma de ser?

La voz de Yami sonaba retadora y desafiante.

-¿En mi forma de besar? ¿En la forma en que te preparo el desayuno? ¿En cómo te hago el amor?

Las palabras seguían atoradas en su garganta.

-Ya…mi…yo…no…yo no…

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

Tea lo miró al escuchar que su tono de voz ya no sonaba retador sino quebrado, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, era la primera vez, en su corta existencia, que lloraba.

-Ahora comprendo…por qué sentía este vacío. Por qué nada me llena aunque tenga todo.

La mirada de Tea pasó de miedo a confusión.

-No tengo alma ni espíritu.

La castaña quedó perpleja.

-El vacío que tengo es espiritual. No nací como humano sino que fui creado para representar a tu novio muerto.

-Yami…no…tú.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces y extendió su brazo para tomar la mano de su chico, pero Yami quitó su mano evitando el tacto con ella.

-En verdad creí que me amabas porque te gustaba.

-Me gustas.-finalmente pudo hablar.-Me gustas mucho.

-Claro que no. Sólo me quieres por Yugi, por eso me creaste.

El rostro de Yami estaba cubierto de lágrimas, para Tea resultaba extraño ver llorar a un hombre en persona.

-No…yo te…

-¡No quiero escucharte!

El grito de Yami hizo que Tea retrocediera unos centímetros atrás.

-Eres despreciable. En verdad que lo eres. No sabes cuánto te odio.

Se levantó de golpe del suelo, Tea lo tomó de la mano antes de que se fuera.

-No, Yami, por favor no digas eso. No es verdad, nada de lo que dices es cierto.

El rostro de la castaña estaba bañado totalmente en lágrimas, expresaba miedo y sorpresa y espanto.

-Desaparece de mi vida. Si es que esto es vida.

Con un movimiento brusco, se soltó del agarre de la chica y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, Yami! ¡No hagas esto!

Corrió hacia él, que ya estaba a unos cuantos escalones para llegar arriba, pero fue en ese momento que sus piernas tambalearon. Su vista se volvió nublosa y rodó por la escalera, Yami giró y la vio tumbada en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡TEA!

Corrió escaleras abajo y la sacudió esforzándose por despertarla, todo fue en vano.

-¡Tea! ¡Tea! ¡Despierta, Tea!

.

.

La puerta de doble hoja del pasillo se abrió de golpe dando paso a una camilla rodeada de médicos que trasladaba a una debilitada mujer de cabellos castaños a la sala de revisión.

-¡Tea! Despierta, por favor.

Yami corría al lado de la camilla mientras escuchaba a los médicos hablar sobre el estado de la chica. Parecía que se encontraba bajo presión y por eso se desmayó.

Al llegar al cuarto de revisión, una enfermera le dijo a Yami que debía quedarse fuera esperando. Él lo sabía, tenía conocimiento por los libros sobre los asuntos de la medicina; la presión, el estrés y la angustia por un momento de pánico provocaron eso, pero era preferible que los expertos la atendieran, así que, en contra de la voluntad de Tea, buscó ayuda en los teléfonos de emergencia y llamó al hospital más cercano para que la castaña fuera atendida adecuadamente.

Se sentó en las sillas de la sala de espera mirando el piso fijamente. Dubitativo, pensativo y reflexivo sobre los sucesos que se estaban desarrollando en su corta existencia. Ahora todo estaba claro, su vacío interno que no se podía llenar con nada, su crecimiento tan exageradamente rápido, había notado un poco ese desarrollo en su cuerpo pero no creyó que fuera algo fuera de lo común, después de todo nunca fue normal. El ver las fotos y la reacción ante su rechazo le hizo ver que Tea sufría demasiado, vivía literalmente en dolor, era muerte en vida. Sintió lástima por ella, una mujer joven, bonita, llena de vida estaba obsesionada por un hombre muerto hacía 5 años, tanto que hasta creó a un chico semejante a él esperando recuperar el amor perdido de ese joven. Era triste, no sólo su existencia simple y patética, sino todo lo que Tea llevaba cargando en su corazón, no vivía, no disfrutaba de la vida, no gozaba del amor por tener una ideología sobre un amor que fue separado por la muerte. Formó un puño con su mano derecha y con la izquierda lo cubrió, sintió incompetencia al no poder dar amor real a la chica que le dio "vida", no era real nada, sus sentimientos no eran reales, su amor por ella no era verdad, sino una recreación de lo que Yugi sintió por ella mientras fueron novios.

Tanta fue su concentración que no se percató de que una enfermera se detuvo frente a él.

-Señor, necesito pedir sus datos.

Yami levantó la cabeza y al ver a la mujer, se puso en pie para atender el asunto.

-Sí, ¿qué necesita?

-¿Usted que es de ella?

El tricolor no supo qué responder, no era nadie, no pertenecía al mundo de Tea, era un extraño que sólo apareció para complacerla en su necesidad de amor.

-Soy su esposo.-respondió tras largos segundos de silencio total.

-La señora se encuentra estable, sólo fue un desmayo debido al estrés.

Yami asintió con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Señor ¿tiene alguna idea de qué le provocó esa recaída?

-Hace poco perdimos al bebé que esperamos.

Empezó a suponer que estaba volviéndose experto en el engaño como su Tea.

-Ya veo. Estará en observación por unos días antes de darla de alta.

-De acuerdo.

La enfermera se marchó. Yami se quedó observando la puerta que lo separaba de Tea, entonces un pensamiento cruzó por su mente y supo lo que debía hacer en esos momentos.

.

.

Sentado en el sofá de la sala de su mansión, con sus manos sostenidas entre sus manos y recargando sus codos en sus rodillas, Seto Kaiba sentía que todas sus emociones subían y bajaban sin cesar. No podía controlar la angustia que sentía al evocar lo sucedido en la tarde.

 _Flashback_

-¿Qué quieres decir con que morirá pronto?

-Los homúnculos se desarrollan muy rápido, así que su vida es mucho más corta.

-Si tiene 30 años, entonces le quedan unos 40 años de vida más o menos.

-Pero el desarrollo de este chico esta acelerado. Ha madurado mucho gracias a la relación con Tea así que su crecimiento se aceleró más que el de otros homúnculos.

-¿Tanto así? ¿Sólo por amar a Tea?

Otra vez su mano formó un puño.

-El amor que Yugi sentía por Tea se refleja en ese chico, sumando que Yami terminó sintiendo atracción por ella gracias a que vive en el mismo techo que ella.

-Ya veo.

Kaiba tuvo que ocultar los puños que delataban su frustración e ira.

-La desventaja de eso es que llegará un momento en que su cuerpo se deteriorará como todos y moriría.

-¿Envejecerá físicamente?

-Por fuera no lo verás, pero por dentro se convertirá en un anciano y su cuerpo no resistirá más.

-Si sabías todo esto ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Tea lo que pasaría?

-Le dije que las cosas no saldrían como ella esperaba, sin embargo lo único que le importaba es ver a su novio de nuevo.

Kaiba bajó la mirada con un dejo de tristeza. Ojala pudiera hacer que Tea se olvidara de Yugi. Shadi lo miró severamente como si supiera lo que pensaba.

-Kaiba, la única forma de que Tea deje descansar a Yugi en paz, es que encuentre a otra persona a la que amar.

 _Fin del flashback_

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, miraba el vacío, esperando en el silencio encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba urgentemente. No encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía, su pecho estaba explotando, deshaciéndose, rompiéndose en pedazos y desmoronándose poco a poco.

El sonido del teléfono rompió el silencio sepulcral en la mansión Kaiba. Contestó sin muchos deseos al no haber empleados disponibles.

-¿Quién habla?

-Disculpe, ¿Es Seto Kaiba?

-Si no me dices quien eres te colgaré.

Su voz sonaba seca e irritada.

-Es sobre Tea Gardner.

Continuara...

 **Por hoy subí dos capítulos seguidos ¿qué tal va el desarrollo de la historia?**

 **La doble actualización se debe al festejo de mis 40 historias.**


	24. Chapter 24

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

Capítulo 24

Con un gran golpe se abrió la puerta del hospital y un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules entró precipitadamente. Se veía angustiado, preocupado, como si su corazón amenazara salirse de su pecho. Cruzó por los pasillos, lleno de temor hasta que se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de revisión médica y se asomó por la ventana tratando de mirar hacia dentro. El miedo se apoderó de él, temblaba, estaba aterrorizado, Yami se puso en pie y depositó su mano en el hombro de Kaiba haciendo que este volteara sorprendido.

-Está bien. Sólo está agotada.

Los ojos azules de Kaiba se fijaron en los orbes amatistas de Yami, si no se lo hubieran dicho no creía que se trataba de un homúnculo. Se maravilló por un momento de la inteligencia de la castaña al lograr fabricar con éxito a un ser tan majestuoso como Yami, tan perfectamente creado que no parecía un clon, sino un humano.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Yami calló pensando en sí decir la misma mentira que dijo antes o revelar la verdad. Una corazonada le indicaba que debía decir la verdad de las cosas pero tampoco le convencía totalmente.

-Tea no reveló nada a nadie, pero estaba embarazada y hace unos días perdió al bebé, así que está destrozada.

Kaiba lo miró sospechosamente.

-No mientas.

Yami se sorprendió pero actuó como si hubiera pasado nada.

-Estás mintiendo. Los homúnculos no pueden tener hijos.

Los ojos amatistas de Yami se abrieron de par en par, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente pero recuperó la firmeza se sintió ligero al saber que no tendría que explicarle al CEO sobre su origen.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Kaiba supo que Yami no se sentía sorprendido, él sabía todo. Asintió sin más y Yami señaló las escaleras de la azotea del hospital.

.

.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre mí?

-¿Conoces a Shadi?

-No.

El viento movía la capa de Kaiba y los cabellos tricolores de Yami, la azotea era, literalmente, un jardín lleno de flores bonitas y sombrillas con mesas bajo ellas para que los empleados del hospital comieran. La noche cubría a la ciudad Domino y los edificios brillaban por las luces de sus interiores que salían por las ventanas.

-Shadi es el tipo que habló con Tea sobre la alquimia, le sugirió la idea de crearte.

El rugir del viento fue lo único que se escuchó.

-Ya veo.

Yami bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Tea te dijo sobre quién eres?

-No, hoy me enteré.

Ambos platicaron sobre lo acontecido, narrando las historias de cómo había pasado todo, cómo descubrieron la triste realidad de la vida de Tea.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-No creo que deba dejar a Tea. Ella me necesita.

-¿En qué sentido?-Kaiba parecía furioso.

-Mientras yo viva, aunque sea poco, ella sólo querrá estar conmigo por ser la copia de Yugi Moto.

-Entonces ¿sólo estarás con ella por complacerla?

-Tal vez sea artificial, pero sí quiero mucho a Tea.

De nuevo la mano de Kaiba se cerró en un puño. Yami notó eso, esta vez estaba seguro de algo que sospechó desde que conoció a Seto Kaiba en la fiesta.

-No te preocupes, sé que moriré pronto.

-¿Qué?-el CEO se sorprendió.

-Cuando noté sobre mi desarrollo me di cuenta que envejecería demasiado rápido. Al no ser humano mi tiempo de existencia es mucho más corto de lo normal.

Kaiba no respondió, dejó que los vientos movieran su capa mientras el tricolor se acercaba a él.

-Cuando muera, asegúrate de cuidarla y hacerla feliz en mi lugar.

En esta ocasión fueron los ojos de Kaiba los que se abrieron de par en par ante tales palabras, giró hacia Yami que se encontraba en la puerta dándole la espalda.

-Sé lo que sientes por Tea. Desde la fiesta me percaté, por eso te llamé a ti en especial-sonaba triste y quebrado-Ella merece estar con alguien vivo que le dé ese amor que yo no puedo darle.

Sin esperar a que el empresario le contestara, bajó por las escaleras y unas lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos, cubrió su rostro con una mano mientras gemía de dolor. Esa era la primera vez que lloraba, descendió unos escalones más hasta que no resistió y se sentó en uno de ellos, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos mientras lloraba amargamente. Aprovechó que no había nadie para grita, gritar como nunca antes de lo había hecho.

En la azotea, Kaiba respiraba agitadamente por el asombro, sin dejar de mirar hacia la dirección donde desapareció el homúnculo. Tuvo que sostenerse del barandal protector para no caer al suelo mientras enfocaba su vista en la ciudad y su oído en los sonidos citadinos. Estaba impactado por las palabras del clon, era asombroso que alguien lo hubiera descubierto ya que creyó que nadie podría notar ese gran amor que sentía por Tea, sentimiento que mantenía oculto de todos, incluso de su hermano.

.

.

Tras pasar largas horas de sueño, en las que pudo descansar de todo lo acontecido recientemente, Tea abrió sus ojos y poco a poco fue vislumbrando la habitación del hospital en la que yacía. Sus recuerdos eran difusos, pero fue recobrando la conciencia conforme su mente se estabilizaba. Se asustó mucho al recordad la discusión con Yami, debía buscarlo y averiguar qué pasaría con él, pero cuando se dispuso a levantarse de la cama sin importarle que los doctores la detuvieran, su corazón agitado se normalizó al ver a Yami dormido en una silla dentro de la sala.

Suspiró aliviada y sonrió, sin embargo esa felicidad se esfumó rápido. Él sabía todo, que fue una creación de ella. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué haría o cómo hablaría con Yami sobre ese asunto de suma importancia, el miedo se volvió a apoderar de ella y su mano tembló.

Fue justo en ese instante que Yami comenzó a moverse en su lugar despertando. Ella, atemorizada, se volvió a acostar en la cama fingiendo que dormía. Yami la miró con ojos entre abiertos y se acercó a ella.

-Tea ¿ya despertaste?

La castaña hizo lo posible por actuar como dormida, pero no fue posible continuar cuando el chico se colocó frente a ella y la vio.

-Tea…

-Yami…

Se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas ocultando su rostro del clon. Yami sonrió con ternura, se puso de rodillas al lado de la cama y acarició su cara encima de la delgada sábana.

-Tea, los doctores me dijeron que hoy puedes volver a casa.

Su voz sonaba dulce, tierna y comprensiva llamando la atención de Tea que no podía deshacerse del miedo que la invadía. Destapó sus ojos azules fijos en el chico y luego todo su cara.

-¿En serio? ¿Estoy bien?

-Claro, sólo fue un desmayo. No te pasó nada afortunadamente.

Tea se sintió de pronto apesadumbrada al acordarse de las fotos y los libros de alquimia, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Yami…yo lo…

-Eso no importa ahora.

-¿Qué?

Tea no podía creer que Yami hablara de forma tan natural con ella después de las cosas tan terribles que hizo.

-Yami…es que…

-Es que nada. Primero debemos regresar a nuestra casa y allí hablaremos todo lo que necesitemos.

Sus miradas azules y amatistas estaban unidas sin parpadear, ella estaba asustada, él lleno de ternura.

-Iré a preparar todo para que volvamos a casa.

Yami se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta, ella lo siguió perdidamente hasta que desapareció, se acurrucó en su cama y dio rienda suelta al llanto contenido por el pánico que su pecho llevaba.

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Mi lado maléfico despertó, muaajajaja. La gente que se deja llevar por sus emociones termina mal y eso es justo lo que Tea, Yami y Kaiba están viviendo ahora a su respectiva manera. Tienes razón; después del clímax viene el final, XDDD.  
**

 **TeanaSerenity: Gracias por el elogio, me alegra mucho que te guste. Habrá drama, eso sí lo diré, ñaca ñaca.**

 **KaryKC: Eso me hace muy feliz. La historia llegó al momento más intenso de ella.**


	25. Chapter 25

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

Capítulo 25

Una calidez llenó su alma y su espíritu cuando por fin entró por el umbral de su casa. Estiró sus brazos y respiró hondo, pero su verdadera emoción no era por volver a su casa tras estar internada en el hospital, sino porque detrás de ella estaba el hombre que amaba más que nadie en el mundo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Notó que en poco tiempo había dejado de ser un joven, su físico era el mismo pero su mente era ya de un hombre de 40 años, su madurez y crecimiento estaban siendo exagerados y eso comenzó a preocuparla un poco, ya que antes eso no era frecuente ese desarrollo acelerado por parte del homúnculo.

-¿Alguien sabe que estuve en el hospital?

-Si te refieres a tus amigos, no. No quise informarles nada y además no sé dónde tienes tus contactos.

-Entonces me quedo tranquila.-sonrió con placer.

-Bueno, sí hay alguien que está enterado de todo.

El corazón de Tea palpitó precipitadamente.

-¿Quién sabe que estuve en el hospital?

-Tu jefe.

La sangre se congeló en sus venas.

-¿Kaiba?-se oía nerviosa.

-Es fácil localizar a Seto Kaiba. Lo llamé y vino corriendo a verte.

-¿Vino a verme? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Después de verte platicamos un rato sobre los tres.

El temor regresó a invadir su cuerpo acompañado de un escalofrío en la espalda.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-Lo sabe.

Un silencio sepulcral envolvió la estancia.

-¿Qué sabe?-preguntó Tea con voz temblorosa.

-Todo lo relacionado conmigo.

Tea tragó saliva, otra vez sintió vértigo, pero resistió.

-Dice que sospechaba algo extraño en ti desde que usaste el laboratorio, y sus suposiciones se confirmaron cuando Shadi apareció ente él.

-¿¡Shadi!?

Los ojos de Tea se abrieron descomunalmente al saber que Shadi habló con Kaiba. No lo veía desde que le habló sobre la alquimia, no creyó que Shadi fuera capaz de buscarla.

-No sé quién es ese hombre, pero me dijeron que él fue el que te dio la idea de crearme.

-Así es.

-Pues él buscó a Seto Kaiba y le contó toda la verdad.

Tea apretó los labios enojada, enfurecida de que el propio hombre que la ayudó con la creación del homúnculo la delatara ante su jefe.

-No te preocupes, Shadi no lo hizo con mala intención. Todo lo contrario, está ayudándote antes de que se salga de control este asunto.

-¿En qué me está ayudando?-elevó su tono de voz.

-¿Sabías que había riesgos al crearme?

-Sí, me advirtió algo sobre eso.

-¿Y por qué decidiste crear un homúnculo si sabías que había riesgos?

Por segunda vez en esa plática, apretó los labios, en esta ocasión se sintió incompetente.

-Porque…yo…

-Deseabas ver a ese chico.

Los ojos se ambos se encontraron, era como si en el poco tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos hubieran aprendido a conocerse mejor y a tener una conexión única.

-Exacto, quería ver a Yugi de nuevo.

-¿No se te ocurrió que los muertos deben quedarse así? Muertos.

Un balde agua fría cayó sobre Tea.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, me tratas como si fuera la mala del cuento.

Hablaba quebradamente, temblorosamente.

-Tea, un ser artificial no puede darte lo que buscas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tienes una necesidad de amor demasiado grande. Ese vacío no puede ser llenado por un ser creado a base de alquimia y clonación.

El corazón de Tea dio un vuelco, sus manos temblaron y la debilidad trató de dominar su cuerpo nuevamente para hacerla caer al suelo con sentimientos de derrota.

-Tú me has amado todo este tiempo. Me lo has demostrado día a día.

-No es amor real.

Las crueles palabras resonaron en sus oídos y la lastimaron internamente, porque en el fondo de su alma sabía que tenía razón el homúnculo.

-Hemos vivido tanto juntos y ahora me dices que no es amor. Qué ironía, creí que en verdad me amabas.

-No te confundas, Tea.

La chica se sobresaltó.

-Este amor…-estaba entrecortado al hablar-Este amor que siento por ti…es un reflejo de lo que Yugi sintió por ti hace tiempo.

Nuevamente el peso de un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la estancia, los ojos y la boca de Tea estaban abiertos, muy asombrados de eso. Siempre supo que al crear un ser con las cenizas de Yugi, el chico sería muy parecido a él; por eso lo creó, para tener nuevamente a su amado, pero tenía la suposición de que al relacionarse el homúnculo desarrollaría sentimientos por ella independientes del corazón de Yugi Moto.

-Todo lo que siento por ti es sólo el sentimiento de Yugi transmitido a mí por las cenizas con las que me hiciste.

Un vértigo acompañado de un dolor de cabeza hizo que Tea se tambaleara un poco, pero se sostuvo lo mejor que pudo.

-Entonces, después de todo este tiempo no lograste amarme por ti mismo sino que sólo sientes lo mismo que mi querido Yugi.

Había dolor y tristeza en su voz. Las lágrimas brotaron y cubrieron su rostro.

-En verdad que me resulta sorprendente que esto no sea real.

-Tea, un homúnculo no tiene sentimientos propios. Sólo somos una fabricación que tiene caducidad, somos seres que no tenemos alma y espíritu.-Yami también estaba dolido y contenía su deseo de llorar-Ese chico, Yugi, te amó demasiado y gracias a sus restos es que siento eso mismo por ti.

La chica se dedicó a contemplarlo con el llanto bañando su rostro.

-Yo no te amo realmente. Ni siquiera tengo la capacidad de amar a otros.

Y en ese momento, en frente de la mujer que lo creó, lloró. Abundantes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos amatistas, ya no podía llevar la carga oculta por más tiempo esa carga, era demasiado el dolor que sentía. La verdad le había dolido de una forma tan brutal que hasta un cierto punto deseaba que su tiempo de vida se acortara para ya no sufrir más.

La castaña se sorprendió al verlo llorar de esa manera tan dolida, nunca creyó que un homúnculo pudiera mostrar sentimientos tan fuertes con el llanto. Sonrió, entre sollozos y lágrimas, le sonrió al chico.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Yami confundido.

-Están equivocados si creen que sientes emociones sólo por Yugi.

Yami frunció el ceño confundido.

-Si tu corazón es totalmente artificial como dicen no llorarías de esa forma tan sentimental.

Yami mostró, en esos momentos, asombro e incredulidad.

-Cuando te cree lo hice pensando en volver a ver a Yugi, esperaba que cuando crecieras te enamoraras de mí y fueras mi pareja, pero nunca pensé en nada relacionado a sentimientos artificiales porque…si alguien tenía sentimientos nobles…era Yugi.

Tragó saliva antes de decir el nombre de su chico, el joven al que amó con toda su alma y su ser, el único hombre por el que fue capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra sólo para volverlo a ver y estar con él por siempre.

-Tienes la nobleza de Yugi y sus células, pero también tienes un corazón propio. Tu forma de ser es parecida al Yugi y al mismo tiempo muy diferente. Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez entendí que no eres Yugi, podrás tener un gran parecido con él, pero tu identidad es Yami, mi amado Yami.

El semblante de Yami estaba rígido escuchando atentamente cada sílaba, cada palabra que salía de la boca de la castaña.

-No puedo decir que no me recuerdas a Yugi, pero tienes un toque único como todas las personas. Eres un ser muy especial y estoy feliz por haberte creado.-se secó la cara con el dorso de su mano sonriendo abiertamente-No eres Yugi Moto, eres Yami. Amo a Yami con toda mi alma. En otro tiempo buscaba que fueras igual a Yugi para poder estar contigo, pero no lo necesito ni quiero eso tampoco. Sólo te pido que seas tú mismo, que seas ese Yami del que me enamoré, ese Yami que busca estar conmigo siempre. Quiero a ese Yami.

El tricolor no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a mirarla. Tuvo un impulso de abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

-No, Tea. Todo lo que siento es sólo la mente de Yugi en mí.

Ella no respondió.

-En verdad desearía poder darte ese amor que mereces, pero mi tiempo se agota y no puedo corresponder.

De pronto, algo pareció golpear la mente de Tea.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Como me estoy desarrollando rápido, mi muerte está cada vez más cerca.

El cuerpo de Tea tembló.

-Crezco aceleradamente, eso me matará en poco tiempo. Vivo lo mismo que un ser humano normal, entre 70 y 80años.

El temblor aumentó en el cuerpo de Tea, se sostuvo de una mesa al lado de ella.

-¿Tea?

Yami lució preocupado al mirarla como casi se desmayaba de nuevo.

-Creo que necesito salir de casa.

-Tea…espera…

-¡No me detengas! Necesito pensar.

Con paso lento, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada a su casa y salió por ella, dejando al homúnculo sólo. Él entendió que su chica estaba desesperada, así que la dejó marchar sabiendo que ambos debían respirar tranquilamente tras la larga conversación.

Continuara...

 **¡Hoy, hace un año, publiqué mi primer long fic en Wattpad! ¡Hoy, 31 de octubre, es mi primer aniversario como escritora! Humildemente les agradezco todo el apoyo para conmigo durante este año de aventuras escritoras.  
**

 **Katsura-Sunoichi: El amor y la locura están juntas siempre. Tea es el ejemplo de eso en este fic.**

 **TeanaSerenity: Se llama masoquismo lector XDDDD. Creo que el amor es pensar primero en la otra persona más que uno mismo y Yami la ama en lo que cabe decir con respecto a ellos.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Mi lectora de fanfics y de mente, jajajaja. Cuando dijiste lo de la mandíbula pensé en el genio de la película de Aladdín, jajaja. Hasta yo me sorprendí del impacto que tuvo el capítulo.  
**

 **KaryKC: Gracias por el apoyo. Sí, también creo que Yami es muy lindo; lo escribí muy tierno, jijijiji.**

 **SamCR87: De hecho es una de las historias más intensas que he escrito, XDD.**


	26. Chapter 26

****Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Kazuki Takahashi. Sólo los uso para escribir mis ideas.****

Capítulo 26

Tras una caminata, que para ella resultó ser eterna, llegó al parque central y lo recorrió con la cabeza baja y los ojos llorosos. Le dio vueltas varias veces hasta que se cansó y se sentó en una banca dando rienda suelta a su llanto contenido durante el recorrido. Estaba devastada, se sentía tonta e inútil, era una humana despreciable. Lo peor de todo era que se había engañado a sí misma todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo fue posible que no viera la realidad? Si crecía tan rápido era obvio que moriría más pronto, si tenía las células de Yugi era obvio que sentiría lo mismo que Yugi. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan tonta, tan estúpida? No merecía ser amada por nadie, merecía sufrir lo que estaba sufriendo, merecía vivir lo que estaba viviendo. Todos tenían razón, eso no era amor, estaba obsesionada con Yugi. El amor que alguna vez sintió por Yugi lo había convertido en algo tóxico que la estaba consumiendo. No dejó ir al fantasma de su querido, sino que lo aprisionó en su corazón sin soltarlo cuando él ya se había ido para siempre de su lado.

Estaba enferma, estaba loca, loca por un amor que se había esfumado con la llegada de la muerte. Yugi nunca hubiera querido que ella llorara descomunalmente por su muerte. Claro, el amor busca la felicidad del otro, así que Yugi desearía que ella fuera feliz con otra persona. Ahora veía claramente, 5 años de su vida viviendo en dolor fueron un desperdicio, una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, la vida y el tiempo son valiosos porque no se pueden recuperar una vez perdidos. En vez de valorar más la vida gracias a la muerte de Yugi, sólo vio lo negativo, sólo se enfocó en lo malo, en que ya no vería a su chico nunca más.

Cinco años era mucho tiempo, demasiado. No podía creer que hasta ahora entendiera lo valioso e importante que es la vida en sí misma.

De pronto pensó en Yami y lloró más. Le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, no sabía cuánto, todo dependía de su desarrollo, pero en pocos días Yami también partiría al lugar donde Yugi estaba. Cruzaría el umbral entre la vida y la muerte y sería el fin del mundo para él. Un dolor punzante se apoderó de ella, se sentía culpable de todo lo malo que pasaba, ella tenía la culpa de todo.

Sin darse cuenta, pasaron dos horas en las que estuvo sentada en la banca pensando y reflexionando cada área de su vida.

Tomó su celular dispuesta a ver la bandeja de mensajes y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que tenía 10 llamadas perdidas y 15 mensajes. Los revisó; Mai Valentine. Seguramente como no fue a trabajar está preocupada por ella, pero entre los mensajes y llamadas hubo uno que le llamó la atención: Seto Kaiba.

Al leer el nombre de su jefe un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral haciéndola estremecerse. Su jefe nunca le llamaba a menos que fuera para trabajo.

Leyó el mensaje en el buzón: "Cuando tengas oportunidad, ven a verme, por favor."

Kaiba no era un hombre de modales para usar la palabra "por favor", eso era más llamativo ahora para ella. Él sabía sobre el homúnculo, lo que significa que estaba enterado de que ella usó su laboratorio para crear a Yami.

Tomó su decisión, antes de llamar a su amiga, tendría que hablar con él. Marcó a su teléfono.

-¿Bueno?

-Seto.

Silencio del otro lado del auricular.

-Tea…¿estás bien?

Se escuchaba intrigado y preocupado.

-Saliendo del trabajo ¿puedo ir a la compañía a hablar contigo?

.

.

La casa se encontraba en un completo silencio, no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el sonido de los grillos que cantaban continuamente en las habitaciones. Yami estaba sumergido en ese silencio absoluto, pensando, reflexionando cavilando sus sentimientos. Estaba seguro de que nada en él era real, todo era propiedad de Yugi Moto, el chico con el que compartía células. Aún le parecía increíble que el amor que sentía por esa chica era sólo una ilusión de la mente. Porque estaba enamorado, no le importaba lo que ella hubo hecho, la amaba con locura y sabía que quedaba poco tiempo para estar juntos. Debía aprovechar cada segundo valioso con su Tea antes de la partida final, igualmente debía dejar en claro que había una persona capaz de darle a Tea lo que ella tanto anhelaba.

Estuvo pensando durante horas, procesando cada cosa de lo que haría en los pocos días que quedaban de su existencia, no podía usar la palabra "vida" para referirse a él mismo. "Existencia", esa era la forma correcta de su describir su presencia en la Tierra.

.

.

La atmosfera de la oficina era fría, la noche cubría la ciudad pero eso no era lo que causaba el frío que se sentía en el ambiente. El corazón de Tea palpitaba a mil por hora, estaba nerviosa, atemorizada, impaciente, se removía en su sitio continuamente. El CEO de KC se encontraba en una situación similar aunque él lograba disimular más sus temores frente a la chica. No podía permitir que ella descubriera con tanta facilidad lo conmocionado que estaba, una mezcla de emociones guardas en su pecho amenazaban salir y gritar lo que en verdad sentía por Tea, por la chica que estaba de pie frente a él.

-¿Para qué querías verme?-preguntó Seto Kaiba tras un largo silencio.

-Seto, primero que nada quiero saber si es cierto lo que me dijeron.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Shadi habló contigo.

Kaiba no supo qué responder, no podía mentir. Asintió.

-¿Qué te dijo Shadi?

-Me dijo que él te habló sobre algo llamado "alquimia" y que creaste un homúnculo utilizando los restos de tu novio.

-Entonces sabes que usé tu laboratorio indebidamente.

-Estoy enterado.

Los severos ojos de Kaiba estaban fijos en la castaña.

-Lo siento mucho.-agachó la cabeza con una reverencia.

-Lo que me llama la atención es que siempre me criticaste por la clonación diciendo que jugaba a ser Dios y tú hiciste exactamente eso que detestabas de mí.

-Lamento haber causado tantas molestias.-su voz sonaba apagada, triste y avergonzada de ella misma.

-Eso ya está en el pasado.

Tea lo miró incrédula y anonadada. ¿Desde cuándo Kaiba era tan compresivo con ella?

-Lo que me importa ahora es saber ¿qué piensas hacer con el homúnculo que creaste?

Los orbes azules de ambos castaños se encontraron, se sostuvieron la mirada por segundos mientras los ojos de ambos brillaban.

-Pienso apoyarlo, no importa si es mucho o poco el tiempo que le quede de vida.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Después de todo, tienes que ser responsable de lo que hiciste.

Tea bajó la mirada fijándola en el suelo, se movió nuevamente en su lugar.

-Por ese motivo, es que tomé una decisión y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

Kaiba no dijo nada, esperando que hablara. La castaña levantó la mirada con lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas.

-Vine a presentar mi renuncia.

Continuara...

 **TeanaSerenity: Creo que aquí expresé mucho para con Yami y Tea XDDD. Pero ya veremos cómo se soluciona esto.**

 **KaryKC: Yo también me siento mejor actualizando pronto que tardándome mucho. Espero seguir ese ritmo con el resto de mis historias.**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

El estómago del empresario más rico de Japón se retorció por dentro al escuchar las palabras de su secretaria y ayudante principal. Después de que el silencio se mantuvo por varios minutos, que parecían horas, Kaiba comenzó a reír sarcásticamente.

-Estás jugando conmigo ¿verdad?

Pero el rostro de Tea estaba rígido, sin expresión, no mostraba diversión ni alegría sino seriedad y firmeza. La sonrisa del CEO desapareció.

-¿Crees que voy a permitir una cosa así?

Sonreía de una forma sarcástica y fingida, pero su voz delataba lo molesto que estaba.

-Lo quieras o no, pienso renunciar a mi servicio en esta empresa.

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Sabes cuantos darían lo que fuera por tener la posición que tienes en esta empresa?

Subió el volumen de voz hablando enojado y explosivamente.

-He apreciado mucho este empleo, pero dadas las circunstancias de lo que hice y que pienso dedicarme al clon que creé, no puedo continuar en este trabajo.

-Si es por lo del laboratorio, te aviso que no me siento molesto por eso. No es motivo para que te vayas.

-Seto, no puedo continuar trabajando contigo ahora que sabes sobre la impertinencia que cometí al crear a Yami.-cerró sus ojos con la cabeza baja.

-Ya te dije que eso no es inconveniente para mí.

Kaiba sonaba enojado y a la vez preocupado. Tea estuvo callada unos segundos y luego abrió los ojos y lo miró con detenimiento.

-Seto, ¿Por qué fuiste al hospital a verme?

Kaiba sintió que su mundo se movía y un mareo casi le provoca nauseas.

-Porque eres mi secretaria personal.

-No creo que sea por eso. Yami me dijo que cuando te llamó viniste corriendo a verme.

Las manos de Kaiba temblaron y unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

-Tea…yo…

No podía hablar, su orgullo se lo impedía, su orgullo le impedía decir lo que en realidad estaba pasando en su corazón.

-No sé cuándo tiempo le quede de vida a Yami, pero quiero darle todo para que sea feliz. Por eso, pienso renunciar y tener un trabajo más sencillo, además mis planes son establecerme y dejar el pasado atrás una vez que Yami se haya ido de este mundo.

-¿Eso impide que trabajes aquí?

-Seto, usted dijo que quería que nuestra relación fuera más cercana, por eso tengo la confianza de decirle que…

Calló, pensando en cómo decir las cosas. Kaiba levantó una ceja esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-Tengo la confianza de decirte que necesito mantenerme alejada de todo lo que en estos momentos me mantiene inestable.

El CEO ser sorprendió con el término "inestable" ¿acaso él era parte de esa inestabilidad?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Me siento inestable ahora que tengo sospechas de que nuestra relación puede pasar a otro nivel si sigo aquí.

Y fue en ese preciso momento en que Kaiba supo a lo que se refería, él le había dicho en su primera cita que deseaba ser cercano a ella pero que tampoco se cerraba a amarla, después intentó besarla y ahora se presentaba a visitarla en el hospital en cuanto recibía una llamada del novio de está. La chica comenzaba a sospechar aunque no estaba segura del todo. Kaiba tembló un poco más, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

-Siento todo el mal que he causado, pero estoy muy insegura como para seguir en este empleo. Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero vengo a despedirme.

Le dedicó una reverencia a su ex jefe y giró para salir por la puerta, pero cuando la abrió, sintió unos brazos pasando por detrás de ella, aprisionándola.

Sus orbes azules se abrieron de par en par sintiendo el cuerpo, grande, alto y un tanto fornido, de su jefe Seto Kaiba que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Seto…¿qué…?

-No me dejes.

La chica estaba anonadada, su cara mostraba sorpresa por la muestra de cariño del CEO.

-No te vayas de mi lado. No me importa si te quedas con otro hombre, pero no me dejes.

El corazón de Tea dio un vuelco, un nudo se formó en su garganta, su barbilla tembló y sus ojos brillaron conteniendo sus lágrimas. La cabeza de Kaiba estaba recargada en el hombro de la chica mientras continuaba abrazándola.

-Si te sientes insegura, entonces no trabajaremos juntos, pero quédate en la empresa. Al menos trabaja cerca de mí, para que te vea todos los días.

La mano de Tea se posó sobre el brazo de Kaiba que la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo.

-Seto, lo siento mucho. Ya no puedo continuar aquí.

La fuerza del abrazo del CEO aumentó y ella apretó su agarre.

-Perdóname, Seto.

Llorando, Tea se soltó de los brazos del empresario y salió corriendo. Afortunadamente, el edificio estaba vacío así que nadie pudo ver esa escena, nadie pudo ver como Tea salía llorando de la oficina del que ahora era su ex jefe, nadie fue testigo de cómo Kaiba se quedó cabizbajo, de cómo el hombre más orgulloso y frío de todos derramó lágrimas al saber que la mujer que amaba se había ido de su lado. Su orgullo desapareció en ese momento, ya no podía contener el llanto por Tea, se tapó su rostro con sus manos mientras gemía de dolor, sollozaba con deseos de morir.

.

.

Entró en su casa secándose el rostro con su mano, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó a la sala de su hogar. Sentado en el sofá, encontró a Yami que no dejaba de mirar el techo fijamente.

-¿Yami?

Él volteó al escuchar su nombre, se puso de pie y ambos se miraron, inmóviles por largo tiempo.

-¿Lloraste?

-¿Eh?-Tea se sorprendió, seguramente sus ojos estaban rojos-Ah, no, para nada.

Fue entonces cuando, por segunda vez en la noche, unos brazos la estrecharon con fuerza. Yami lucía angustiado y la apretujó contra su cuerpo con cariño, mientras Tea no salía de su asombro.

-No sé qué te sucede, pero para de llorar. No soporto verte así.

Tea no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Dos veces, en la misma noche, fue abrazada por dos hombres. Sin mencionar que el segundo era el que más le interesaba y preocupada, era el homúnculo que ella misma creó, era su responsabilidad. Ya había tomado una decisión firme sobre el asunto con el clon-homúnculo, no pensaba cambiar de opinión esta vez, no desperdiciaría ningún momento valioso del resto de la vida de su creación.

Se soltó del abrazo del tricolor y sostuvieron sus miradas de tal forma que parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en esa escena, como si el tiempo estuviera a su favor para que ambos pudieran reconciliarse y disfrutar lo poco o mucho que les quedaba juntos.

Tras aproximadamente media hora de estar mirándose fijamente, ambos se acercaron y se besaron. Yami pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica y ella pasó sus brazos por la espalda de él. El ósculo aumentó su intensidad, pero no pasó de un beso profundo entre ambos.

-Yami, hay algo que quiero decirte.-habló con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

Tea bajó la cabeza analizando sus palabras antes de decirlas. Levantó su cara.

-Quiero que pasemos juntos todo el tiempo, sin distracciones, sin gente que nos interrumpa. Quiero que vivamos el resto de nuestro valioso tiempo sin separarnos, felices como nadie, que ninguna persona nos diga qué debemos hacer. Eso es lo que más anhelo ahora.

Bajó otra vez su cabeza mirando el pecho de Yami que la contemplaba con cariño. De pronto, Yami tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y con sus dedos acarició suavemente las mejillas de Tea.

-Estoy ansioso por cumplir ese deseo a tu lado.

Una sonrisa leve se formó en las comisuras de los labios de Tea.

-He pensado ¿te parece si nos vamos de vacaciones a algún lugar solitario donde sólo estemos tú yo?

-¿Qué?-el rostro pasó de estar tranquilo a perplejo.

-Tengo ahorrado dinero suficiente para un viaje donde sólo estemos nosotros y nadie más.

-¿Qué será de tu trabajo?

-No te preocupes de eso. Yo me encargo. Lo que me interesa es que veas el mundo, que lo disfrutes en todo su esplendor. Por eso quiero que viajemos juntos.

Yami no conocía nada fuera de la casa de Tea, todo lo que sabía del mundo era por los libros y las películas, así que la idea de viajar con su chica resultó agradable.

Sonriendo dulcemente, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo. Tea le devolvió el gesto y lo besó en la boca a lo que el homúnculo correspondió.

Tal vez ambos habían cometido errores terribles con ellos mismos, pero no podían evitar que los uniera ese lazo especial que brotaba del corazón de ambos: el sentimiento del amor.

Continuara...

 **TeanaSerenity: Algo complicado, pero por fin entendió la realidad. Aún le falta vivir algunas complicaciones más antes de lograr ser feliz.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Es bastante doloroso para los tres personajes, pero tendrán que vivir con esto, al menos por un tiempo. Aunque a Yami le queda poco.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

Capítulo 28

Los rayos solares lastimaban los ojos de Yami al hacer un notable esfuerzo por abrirlos y atender el llamado de su mujer.

-¡Yami! ¡Ven! ¡Las olas se están elevando!

Con un brazo cubriendo su cara, Yami logró abrir sus ojos amatistas con lentitud, poco a poco fue recuperando la visión y, tras levantar medio cuerpo, distinguió entre las olas del mar a su Tea.

-¡Apresúrate! ¡No tardes!

Sonrió ante el espectáculo frente a él: Tea estaba en bikini adentrada en el mar. Algunas pequeñas olas golpeaban su cuerpo bien formado haciendo que su sonrisa llena de felicidad se ensanchara en su rostro. Lucía más hermosa que de costumbre, recordó que alguna vez leyó en un libro que el corazón alegre hermosea el rostro. Era cierto, Tea se veía reluciente desde que la alegría por la vida regresó a ella.

-¡Yami!

Con cierto desgane, se levantó de la arena y caminó hacia su chica. Su paso era lento debido al agotamiento, aunque su cuerpo se veía joven su ser interior estaba acabándose segundo a segundo.

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Yami y Tea abandonaron la ciudad Domino para irse de vacaciones a una gran bahía rodeada de un mar intensamente azul, muy cerca de las montañas y los valles con una gran vista a un paisaje hermoso. Aunque eran pocos días, no había desperdiciado ni uno solo, cada segundo era un tesoro, un regalo del cielo, vivían entre risas, amores, alegría, danza, aventuras, baile, canto, todo lo que alegraba al alma.

Por primera vez ambos estaban experimentando lo que realmente era disfrutar de la vida, del paisaje, de lo que la naturaleza les daba.

Al terminar de jugar con las olas del mar, se vistieron con sus prendas cotidianas y se retiraron caminando al peñasco más alto donde se sentaron a contemplar los colores del cielo al atardecer. La puesta del sol obsequiaba unos bellos colores que dejaban boquiabiertos tanto al homúnculo como a la castaña.

-¿No te parece bello?-preguntó Tea con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-Es lo más bello que he visto.

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos prestando atención al ambiente que la naturaleza les mostraba.

-Tea…

El tricolor rompió el silencio, la aludida volteó a verlo.

-Estos últimos días han sido lo más hermoso y placentero que he podido contemplar hasta ahora. Me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo por poder estar aquí contigo viendo todo esto.

El corazón de Tea se turbó y conmovió por esas palabras, ella sentía lo mismo. Habían pasado 5 largos años en los que no sentía tanta paz, ternura, amor y comprensión como en esos momentos, junto a su querido, tan llenos de plena felicidad.

-He disfrutado cada día, cada hora, minuto y segundo a tu lado y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido contigo.

La chica apretó la mandíbula emocionada.

-Pero, tú misma lo sabes. El momento esta cerca y no podré estar más a tu lado.

Los ojos de Tea se comenzaron a nublar por el llanto acumulado.

-He crecido lo suficiente como para saber que mi cuerpo se encuentra más débil. Ya no me siento igual; y hoy ese peso creció en gran manera.

Sus labios temblaron mientras escuchaba al chico, sabiendo lo que intentaba decirle.

-No sé cuántas horas me queden, no creo que viva más días. Por eso…-no podía articular palabra alguna-…quiero decirte…

La castaña lo miraba intensamente sin quitarle sus ojos de encima, su corazón palpitaba de forma acelerada, sin control.

El homúnculo giró hacia ella, fijando sus ojos amatistas en los de la mujer, había un brillo especial en ellos que descontroló a la castaña.

-…Que te amo.

La brisa mecía el cabello castaño de Tea, la cual se quedó muda debido a la sorpresa que recibió al escuchar al clon-homúnculo.

-¿Qué…?

-Te amo. Eso es lo que quería decirte.

Los orbes de Tea se pusieron brillosos, sin comprender muy bien lo profundas que era las palabras de Yami.

-Perdóname por las cosas tan hirientes que te dije ese día.

Tea supo que se refería a cuando se desmayó y que él descubrió la verdad.

-Estaba tan enojado que no supe lo que decía. Haz hecho tanto por mí que ni siquiera puedo pagarte todas las cosas buenas que me diste en mi corto tiempo de existencia.

Yami no pudo continuar, Tea se abalanzó contra él abrazándolo con fuerza mientras derramaba lágrimas calladamente. El chico sonrió con tristeza y ternura y correspondió el abrazo, escuchando los sollozos de la mujer que tanto amaba; ambos sabían que se estaban despidiendo. Con delicadeza, Yami tomó el rostro de Tea entre sus manos levantándolo hasta quedar frente a frente, luego la besó en los labios. Tea le devolvió el beso acariciando su mejilla y pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello del homúnculo.

Besándose en la soledad del peñasco, en medio de los colores del atardecer, del crepúsculo vespertino que adornaba el cielo siendo testigo del amor conferido entre una mujer y un homúnculo próximo a la muerte. El ocaso y el crepúsculo marcaban que pronto anochecería, el día estaba por terminar de la misma forma que el amor entre dos seres opuestos que pedían a la eternidad poder estar juntos cuando era algo imposible.

.

.

Con suavidad y delicadeza, Yami acostó el cuerpo de Tea en la cama. Ella lo miraba jadeante, llena de miedo y deseo. El cuerpo de Yami había perdido fuerzas y se sentía acabado, como si fuera un anciano, pero sus pocas fuerzas y su anhelo de estar con Tea lo sostenían en esos instantes donde lo único que pedía al cielo era poder unir su cuerpo con el de su amada una última vez.

Yami se dedicó a observar cada detalle de su chica, vio su rostro bello y sus ojos azules en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Sin más, besó el cuello de la chica con sutileza a lo que Tea respondió cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo el calor de la piel del homúnculo. Aun no podía creer que fuera tan cálida su piel artificial, no parecía que hubiera sido creado por ella ese hombre con el que ahora se gozaba en toda la esplendidez del amor.

La mano de Yami se fue deslizando por el hombro de Tea y recorrió su pecho hasta llegar a los botones de la blusa, los cuales fueron desabrochados por el clon. Tea pasó sus manos por la espalda de Yami acariciándolo, después bajó sus manos y comenzó a buscar el cinturón que sostenía el pantalón de Yami.

Antes de continuar se miraron fijamente. En los ojos de ambos, a través de la penumbra, se podía vislumbrar la pasión y el deseo de estar juntos como una sola carne, sintiendo sus cuerpos el uno con el otro, el calor de ambos fundidos en un ser de amor que sin importar los problemas de la vida continuaba vivo en sus corazones.

Tras unos pocos minutos de mirarse, se volvieron a besar, esta vez de forma más intensa y abrazándose.

.

.

La bahía estaba cubierta por una completa oscuridad ocasionada por la noche, las estrellas y la luna brillaban fuertemente y los edificios eran iluminados por las luces de los interiores. Los hoteles estaban llenos de personas que asistían a las playas a divertirse y, en su mayoría, bebían y comían en las terrazas de dicho hotel donde se hospedaban.

En una de las casas que se hallaban muy cerca de ese colosal mar junto a la bahía, en una cama grande, cubiertos por las sábanas blancas del lugar, Yami y Tea llevaban una hora mirando las luces que se filtraban desde afuera y las siluetas que se formaban en el techo.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente desnudos después de entregarse el uno al otro. Cansado de mirar lo mismo, Yami giró su cuerpo hacia su chica para contemplarla con todo detalle, admirando a la primera y única mujer por la que sintió algo tan profundo e intenso como el amor.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Tea al notar que la miraba, su vista seguía fija en el techo.

-Quiero mirarte sólo a ti en lo poco que me queda antes de irme.

Apretó su mandíbula nuevamente con un nudo atravesando su garganta e impidiéndole el habla.

-Estoy muy satisfecho de haber vivido contigo todo este tiempo. En verdad, no tienes idea lo agradecido que estoy por tenerte junto a mí.

De nuevo, las lágrimas asomaron por los orbes de la chica, Yami limpió con el dedo pulgar el perfil de Tea a lo que ella respondió girándose hacía él para verlo de cara a cara.

-Perdóname si te causé tanto dolor al haberte creado. Te lo juro, no era mi intención hacerte daño.

Yami puso un dedo en los labios de Tea pidiéndole silencio.

-Aunque fue poco tiempo, me da gusto que me hayas creado.

Tea sólo se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-Prefiero haber existido por un tiempo corto que no haber existido y no haberte conocido.

El cuerpo de Tea tembló por las emociones contenidas en su pecho, sollozó y otra vez volvió a llorar, Yami acarició su cara para tranquilizarla lo más posible.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no soy tan artificial después de todo.

Tea mostró perplejidad y extrañeza.

-Al conocerte me doy cuenta que mis sentimientos no son artificiales como supuse.-calló antes de continuar-En verdad te amo más que a nadie en este mundo por la persona tan grandiosa que eres.

La voz de Yami comenzó a quebrarse, él también sentía ganas de llorar junto con ella.

-Yami…yo…

-Ahora entiendo porque eres tan amada entre los hombres.

El ceño de Tea se frunció, confundida; creyó por un momento que Yami se había equivocado al decir "hombres". No podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

-Entiendo perfectamente por qué Yugi te amó tanto, y el por qué Seto Kaiba te ama tan profundamente.

De forma descomunal, Tea abrió los ojos. Ya lo sospechaba, pero no creyó que Yami lo supiera o que fuera verdad.

-Sí, Tea.-finalmente Yami pudo llorar-Sé muy bien lo que siente Kaiba por ti.

Siguió temblando el cuerpo de la chica por esas palabras.

-Prométeme que cuando ya no esté, no te quedarás sola. Olvida todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo y con Yugi y vive con la persona que te pueda dar ese amor que tanto anhelas y necesitas.

-Yami…, es que…

-Olvida que me creaste, olvida que fuiste novia de Yugi Moto, destruye todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros y ve tras él. Vive todos los días como si fuera el último y mantén esa sonrisa como en estos días la sostuviste en tu rostro sin cesar.

Tea no resistió más y besó a Yami apasionadamente. Se separó unos segundos después y habló con la respiración entrecortada.

-Lo prometo-fijó sus ojos en él-Lo olvidaré todo.

Yami sonrió y colocó su dedo en la nariz de ella en un gesto cariñoso.

-Asegúrate de cumplir, amor.

La castaña asintió. Por un rato se dedicaron a mirarse y entonces, por última vez, se besaron con amor y pasión, disfrutando, sabiendo que después de esto ya no habría más momentos juntos.

Esto era lo último. Se abrazaron y siguieron besándose dispuestos a complacerse mutuamente en su afán de expresar ese enorme sentimiento mutuo que los unió sin importar la circunstancia.

.

.

Amaneció en la bahía, la luz del sol entró por el espacio entre la ventana y la cortina y destelló sobre unos ojos azules. Cuando recordó donde estaba, se estiró y levantó medio cuerpo sintiendo agotada. Respiró hondo, había pesadez en su alma al mismo tiempo que una paz extraña que no podía explicar con simples palabras de humano.

Al voltear al lado, distinguió entre las sábanas, completamente dormido, a Yami. Sonrió, puso su mano en el brazo de él sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

-Yami, es hora de levantarse.

No hubo respuesta. Él nunca tardaba tanto en reaccionar al despertar. El rostro de Tea mostró asombro.

-Yami…Yami…

Lo sacudió con un poco más de fuerza. No respondía.

-Yami…querido…

Lo zarandeó un poco más. Nada. Tocó con su mano el rostro de Yami que estaba frío como hielo.

Su vista se nubló, su boca estaba abierta y su mandíbula temblaba al no saber qué decir. A borbotones salieron, como gotas de lluvia cayendo fuertemente en el piso, abundantes lágrimas que mojaron sus sábanas. Abrazó el cuerpo de Yami mientras en la habitación se escuchaban los sollozos lastimeros que salían de su boca. Empapó, literalmente, la sábana que cubría el cuerpo sin vida del homúnculo que, por obsesión y amor, fue creado.

De la garganta de Tea salieron unos gritos por la amargura y el dolor que desgarraban su alma desde lo más adentro.

Continuara...

 **Se acerca el final de este fanfic.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Yo tampoco me hago la idea de cómo sería ver a un Kaiba romántico, pero creo que todos tenemos nuestro momento sentimental alguna vez. Pero es muy difícil escribir sobre él. Dejaré el suspenso para los siguientes capítulos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

Capítulo 29

 _Un año después_

Descendió de su auto y caminó por el cementerio, mirando cada tumba que se encontraba allí y leyendo los nombres inscritos en las lápidas. Por fin, logró llegar a la tumba a que visitaba cada cierto tiempo para platicar sobre un asunto que lo tenía intrigado.

En dicha lápida estaba escrito un nombre que causaba pena de sólo recordarlo: Alister.

Con tristeza y pesadez, Valon se dispuso a mirar la tumba como siempre lo hacía. Sentía mucha pena y tristeza por su amigo.

-Ay, Alister, aun no entiendo por qué tenías que recurrir a este método.

Hablaba solo para desahogarse de su tristeza, extrañaba a su amigo.

-Sé que tenías mucho miedo, pero no creo que esto haya sido lo correcto. Aun no puedo soportarlo.

No podía borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza, había intentado todo para olvidar, pero no lo conseguía. Por su mente siempre aparecía esa imagen que lo dañaba.

 _Entra a la casa de Alister llamándolo por su nombre. Al no obtener respuesta, sube a la habitación de su amigo y lo encuentra…_

-Creo que entiendo tus sentimientos. Era una carga difícil de soportar para ti.

Valon era el único que sabía lo que en realidad había pasado con Alister para llevarlo a tomar esa decisión tan cruel y difícil. Él también se llevaría a la tumba esa tragedia que cambió la vida, sólo de Alister, sino de Yugi y Tea.

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde entonces y Valon no superaba nada de eso. Recordaba cuando Alister vino a la ciudad Domino de visita, con su auto último modelo, manejaba a altas horas de la noche a toda velocidad.

Valon siempre le decía que no lo hiciera, que era peligroso, pero Alister venía, al igual que él, de un ambiente donde se reían del peligro. Si les decías que algo era peligroso más lo realizaban para probarse a ellos mismos que podían hacer todo sin reglas. Ese error costó la vida de un inocente.

Valon recordaba cómo Alister regresó a su casa asustado, temblando de miedo y, con palabras entrecortadas, relató lo sucedido. Después de eso fue internado en un hospital psiquiátrico por un año en tratamiento para salir del trauma. Valon lo ayudó a cubrir el incidente diciendo que la familia de Alister había muerto en un accidente y eso le causó un mal mental, también ayudó limpiando el coche, asegurándose de que no hubiera nada que pudiera delatar a su mejor amigo.

Valon lloró ligeramente al hacer memoria de todos esos sucesos. Hubiera deseado poder ayudar a su amigo más y así impedir que hiciera el acto que cometió, pero las cosas estaban hechas y el pasado no se podía cambiar.

-Espero que donde quieras que estés encuentres la luz.

Sin agregar más, se dirigió a la salida del cementerio mientras hacía esfuerzos por no pensar en la triste vida de su amigo.

.

.

Solitario como siempre, escribiendo documentos para su compañía, Seto Kaiba se encontraba muy ocupado en su oficina colgando y descolgando el teléfono cada 5 minutos, revisando papeles, mensajes, correos, etc. Se sentía fatigado de tanto trabajo que recientemente había crecido gracias al desarrollo de la empresa.

Dio un suspiró de agotamiento.

-No puedo creer que haya tanto trabajo sin terminar. Necesito más manos.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos buscando relajarse. Justo en esos momentos, la puerta de su despacho se abrió dando paso a la secretaria personal.

-Señor Kaiba, tiene una llamada urgente.

La chica le entregó un teléfono en mano al jefe, el cual lo recibió de mala gana.

-¿De parte de quién?

-El servicio hotelero. Quieren hablar sobre una fusión para que los parques de diversiones KC tengan hoteles con la mejor calidad del mundo.

Sin mucho interés, Kaiba se vio obligado a atender el llamado para discutir ese asunto. Ya había dicho en contables ocasiones que él mismo pondría los hoteles necesarios para sus parques de diversiones alrededor del mundo entero, pero parecía como si la gente no entendiera y quisiera obligatoriamente trabajar con él. Era obvio, el desarrollo de su empresa era tanto que cualquier compañía de bajo nivel desearía hacer tratos con los hermanos Kaiba. No tuvo más alternativa que hacer caso a su deber y responder la llamada.

.

.

Llegó a su casa y estacionó su auto en el aparcamiento, bajó del auto y, tras sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, entró en su hogar. Lo recibió un olor agradable proveniente de la cocina y supo enseguida que la encargada del hogar se encontraba en casa apoyando a su esposa. Cuando cruzaba el vestíbulo, una mujer rubia apareció desde el interior de la sala con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Por fin llegaste, querido.

Mai se acercó a Valon y lo estrechó en sus brazos, él correspondió abrazándola delicadamente lleno de afecto evitando afectar el vientre engrandecido de Mai. Necesitaba sentirse apoyado por su mujer, sobre todo por la situación sentimental que vivía cada vez que visitaba el cementerio.

Con cuidado, caminaron hacia la sala y se sentaron en los sillones, la panza de Mai había crecido debido a su embarazo así que su paso era más lento y Valon la apoyaba en todo. De ahí el motivo por el que tenía una sirvienta que los ayudaba en los deberes hogareños.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Valon?

-Igual que siempre.

El tono de voz de Valon indicó que se sentía fatigado de ese sentimiento y Mai decidió cambiar de tema.

-Ayer hablé con Tea.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Valon volteó rápidamente a verla lleno de conmoción.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Dice que está muy bien. El vivir en la bahía le ha ayudado mucho a olvidar las cosas que ha vivido en los últimos años.

-Supe que su pareja nueva murió.

-Así es. No sé por qué parece como si esa chica tuviera mala suerte en el amor. Todas sus parejas mueren.

Valon juntó sus manos y las apretó estremeciéndose con las palabras de su esposa. Debía asegurarse de que nadie supiera jamás sobre el secreto de Alister, no sólo por él, sino por su mujer, su hijo que estaba por nacer y la amiga de Mai. Él era consciente que Tea había sufrido mucho tras la muerte de Yugi; poco sabían de su pareja nueva, lo único que estaba enterado era que físicamente se parecía a Yugi y que murió mientras dormía.

-Tal vez no es el destino que ella tenga una pareja.-dijo Valon.

-O no es su momento.-respondió Mai.

El hombre miró a su mujer y, tras varios segundos de contemplarla, pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella y la pegó a su cuerpo.

-Esperemos que encuentre a alguien pronto.

-Sí, rezaré por eso. Quiero que Tea sea feliz con alguien.

Mai recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido cerrando los ojos; disfrutaba mucho la compañía de su hombre. Valon correspondió el gesto recargando su cabeza en la de ella.

El pasado no se podía cambiar, pero el futuro era incierto, así que Valon y Mai tenían la esperanza de que Tea encontrara, esta vez, un amor definitivo con el que pudiera disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vida.

Valon ahora el único que sabía sobre la tragedia de Tea, no permitiría que nadie más supiera de ese asunto. Era mejor, para todos, que ese secreto oscuro quedara sellado en la memoria de Alister, que ya no estaba en este mundo, y de Valon.

Nadie necesitaba saber que Alister fue el que provocó la muerte de Yugi y que eso lo llevó a su perdición. No lo hizo apropósito, fue un error, un accidente. Todos los cometen.

Sin más, Valon tomó la firme decisión de olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con esa tragedia y seguir adelante con su vida y su familia.

Continuara...

 **Este capítulo fue escrito más que nada para enfocarse un poco en lo que sucedió con los demás personajes. Originalmente Alister iba a tener más participación, pero al final esto no fue posible, así que aquí explico el destino de él y el resto.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Ya probaste mi maldad, muajajajaja. Complicado manejar emociones, pero lo logré, jijijiji. Escucharé esa canción, jijiji.  
**

 **KaryKC: No, no la he visto. ¿Es una serie o película? Siempre veo lo que me recomiendan. Igual creo que es mejor actualizar rápido que tardarme tanto cuando tengo los capítulos listos.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS**

Capítulo 30

Un avión privado aterrizó en el aeropuerto principal muy cerca de la bahía donde, un año atrás, había tenido lugar el deceso del primer homúnculo creado a base de clonación. De este transporte de uso exclusivo descendieron por una escalera de fierro un joven de cabello corto y traje blanco llamado Mokuba seguido de su hermano mayor vestido con una capa morada, su nombre era Seto Kaiba.

-Señor Kaiba, nos alegra que haya venido por aquí.

Un trabajador de la empresa se inclinó en una reverencia con respeto a su jefe que lo miraba seriamente.

-Estaré aquí por poco tiempo, o al menos eso espero.

Kaiba siguió avanzando por el camino directo a la salida del aeropuerto; su destino era llegar al mejor hotel de la ciudad para hablar con el dueño, justo como quedaron por teléfono. Terminó aceptando la oferta de trabajar con los servicios hoteleros junto con los parques de diversiones KC para que de esa forma, ambas empresas crecieran. Ese fue el motivo por el cual se vio en la obligación de viajar a la ciudad que le indicaron para crear un parque KC unido al servicio hotelero de la compañía.

Al salir del aeropuerto, ambos hermanos subieron a un auto, también de uso privado, y se marcharon al hotel donde se alojarían.

-¿Estás seguro que debemos dormir en un hotel, hermano?

-Mokuba, si vamos a trabajar con estas personas lo mínimo que debo hacer es verificar la calidad del servicio y saber con quienes haré negocio.

-Eso sí, tienes razón.

Tanto Mokuba como Seto observaron la ciudad y la bahía desde las ventanas del auto sintiendo fascinación por la belleza del lugar.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, dicen que aquí el amanecer y el atardecer lucen más hermosos que en otros lugares.-comentó Mokuba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Para mí eso es lo que menos me interesa.

Kaiba cruzó sus brazos severamente mientras decía esto. Su forma de ser volvió a ser fría como antes desde que Tea había renunciado al trabajo en la compañía. Aun no podía olvidarla, le hacía mucha falta, no como empleada sino como su amiga, confidente y compañera. Su corazón ardía de ansias por verla nuevamente, tenía la sospecha de que el homúnculo había muerto ya, no podía seguir vivo tras un año entero. Esperaba que Tea se hubiera recuperado de la muerte del clon, aunque con lo obsesiva que era tenía la sospecha de que no era así.

Aun resonaban en sus oídos las últimas palabras que le dijo Yami antes de desaparecer junto con Tea.

 _Cuando muera, asegúrate de cuidarla y hacerla feliz en mi lugar._

Su alma se estrujó por dentro. Eso era lo que más deseaba: cuidarla y hacerla feliz. Desafortunadamente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba; supo por Mai que se había mudado pero la rubia no quiso decirle donde, se excusó diciendo que Tea deseaba sentirse libre y descansar. Continuamente pensaba en ella y guardaba la esperanza de que algún día la encontraría, aunque no supiera de qué forma o cómo lo haría.

Tras un largo recorrido, llegaron a su destino y se hospedaron en el hotel indicado. Su habitación era grande y llena de lujos, típico de alguien que representaba el futuro de la compañía hotelera.

Saltando de felicidad, como si todavía fuera un niño, Mokuba se tumbó en la cama con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados suspirando y sonriendo aliviado.

-¡La cama es muy cómoda! ¡Justo como me gustan!

-Mokuba, no te acomodes aquí. Haré lo posible por terminar todos mis asuntos pronto para que volvamos a la Ciudad Domino.

-Pero Seto…-levantó medio cuerpo de la cama haciendo puchero.

-Lo que oíste. No trates de sentirte tan cómodo aquí.

Con paso firme y mirada severa, Kaiba se encerró en el cuarto donde dormiría mientras Mokuba lo seguía con la mirada.

-No has cambiado nada.

.

.

Los pasos de unos zapatos de tacón alto sonaban en el piso de mármol dirigiéndose a la salida del hotel. Después de pedir su identificación de vuelta, cruzó la puerta giratoria y el viento meció su pelo castaño mientras miraba el cielo azul de la tarde. Bajó las escaleras del hotel y se marchó a su hogar recorriendo todas las calles y avenidas. La ciudad se encontraba muy cerca del mar por lo podía ver en ocasiones desde la distancia las aguas azules moverse formando olas. Se detuvo en un puente y miró hacia ese mar azul, el último lugar donde estuvo con su homúnculo. Casi todos esos lugares le recordaban a Yami aunque no sentía el mínimo dolor por él ahora. Sólo era tristeza lo que podía sentir por el ser que creó.

Continúo caminando. Llegó a su casa y se sentó en el sofá una vez estuvo dentro de ella. La casa donde vivía tenía muchos recuerdos de ella con Yami, vivieron en esa casa los últimos días de la vida del homúnculo. Consiguió esa casa gracias a un amigo que la rentaba, pero tras la muerte de Yami se la ofreció en venta ya que nadie querría comprar una vivienda donde hubo un deceso; a pesar de que se anunció que el tricolor murió mientras dormía, la gente temería, muchos era supersticiosos así que no creerían nada de esa historia. Lo más probable era que armaran un escándalo, así que lo mejor fue venderla a la última habitante de ella: Tea. Se sentía más cómoda viviendo en ese ambiente lejos de la Ciudad Domino, lejos de sus amistades y conocidos, al menos en la bahía donde estaba nadie la conocía, aunque se ganó la fama de la viuda negra.

Constantemente recordaba a Yami y todo lo vivido con él; la bahía, el mar, las montañas, todo el ambiente le hacía recordarlo, sin embargo era diferente. Ya no había dolor, ya no sufría por su muerte, ya no lloraba por las noches al acordarse del cuerpo inerte de Yami, ya no sentía pena. Por lo contrario, se sentía aliviada, tranquila, en paz, feliz; después de muchos años de pasar sus días en amargura sus fuerzas y deseos por vivir bien regresaron. Sí, finalmente: estaba dejando morir los fantasmas del pasado que la atormentaron durante días, noches y años.

.

.

La bahía relucía mucho junto con el ambiente natural nocturno dando un espectáculo bello a la gente que habitaba esa zona. Seto Kaiba observaba, desde el balcón de su habitación hotelera, las estrellas relucientes en el cielo y sus pensamientos volvieron a enfocarse en Tea.

-Me pregunto dónde estarás.

Kaiba nunca fue un hombre de pedir deseos a las estrellas, no era creyente de esas cosas, pero en esos exactos momentos en que un cometa surcó el cielo estrellado, pidió con toda la fuerza de su espíritu, alma y cuerpo lo que más ansiaba, lo único que todo el dinero que poseía no podía darle.

-Quisiera verla una vez más. Quiero ver a Tea otra vez.

Apretó con su mano el barandal y sonrió extrañado.

-Que tonto. Estoy pidiendo deseos a algo que no razona como las estrellas.

Giró y entró en la habitación nuevamente, pensando que estaba enloqueciendo. Mañana tendría mucho trabajo por hacer, debía ir a hablar con los dueños del hotel principal. Si hubiera revisado la lista de empleados del hotel hubiera encontrado lo que su corazón estaba buscando realmente.

.

.

Sentada junto a la ventana de su cuarto, Tea no dejaba de mirar las estrellas adornando como puntos blancos y brillosos el cielo oscuro. El transcurrir del año le había ayudado mucho a entender el valor de la vida, la importancia de no dejar pasar el tiempo en balde y en disfrutar cada segundo de ella al máximo. Su querido Yami le ayudó mucho a entender el significado de lo que es "disfrutar y vivir al máximo", él gozó de la vida aunque fue muy corta su existencia; por ese motivo ya no quería perder el tiempo, no más. No volvería nunca más a llorar por los muertos, Yugi estaba en el pasado igual que Yami; ambos tricolores estaban muertos y por muy triste que fuera eso, los muertos no pueden volver a la vida.

Era verdad: amó a Yugi Moto más que a cualquier persona en el mundo, por eso creó un ser a su imagen y semejanza, más ahora su corazón entendía que el amor no consiste en aprisionar a una persona que ya se fue a un lugar mejor; el mismo Yugi no hubiera querido eso.

Su corazón amó intensamente a Yami, al final de todo terminó queriéndolo por ser Yami no por ser parecido a Yugi. Él le dejó una gran enseñanza que nunca podría olvidar, pero era el momento de dejar atrás a Yami. Dejar descansar esos fantasmas que la atormentaron por años.

Justo en el instante en que pensaba eso, un cometa atravesó el cielo nocturno dejando su trayectoria en el camino. Aunque sonara extraño por parte de alguien que siempre fue científica, una especie de corazonada le indicó a Tea que debía hacer una petición a ese astro, era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

Juntó sus manos como si fuera a orar y miró a las estrellas.

-Quiero dejar todo atrás definitivamente. Deseo que pueda amar a otra persona y que logre abandonar cualquier sentimiento que me une con Yami y Yugi.

Momentos después sonrió, es curioso que su alma pidiera esa clase de deseos, sobre todo el de amar a otra persona. Y es que su alma estaba dispuesta, por fin, a querer a alguien en serio.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia su ropero, de entre sus ropajes sacó una caja, la abrió y miró el contenido. Fotos, estaba repleta de fotos de ella con Yugi y Yami; las mismas fotos por las que Yami descubrió la verdad sumada las fotos que se tomó con Yami durante sus vacaciones de dos semanas donde vivieron al máximo sin preocupaciones, sin pleitos, sin reglas.

Examinó por largos minutos cada foto, cada recuerdo que seguía vivo en ella y entonces supo lo que debía hacer: lo último, el final de todo para enterrar definitivamente a los tricolores y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Yami: olvidar.

Continuara...

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: No sabía cómo darle un final a la participación de Alister y creo que fue lo mejor para él tomar ese camino, aunque no es recomendable. Ya pronto se resolverán tus dudas con respecto a mi chica favorita de Yugioh, XDDD.**


	31. Chapter 31

**PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO  
**

Capítulo 31

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando la mujer de cabello castaño despertó, estiró su cuerpo recibiendo el nuevo día que aún no mostraba los rayos del sol. Se quedó mirando el techo durante media hora y recordó lo que debía hacer, lo que había decidido hacer tras reflexionar por horas su decisión. Bajó de su cama, se colocó una blusa amarilla con una mini falda y unos mayones cubriendo sus piernas del frío, agarró todas las fotos de sus dos amores y salió de la casa con ellas en mano.

.

.

Aproximadamente como a las cinco de la mañana, aún en la oscuridad de la noche, el CEO se despertó en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba. La reunión a la que lo citaron por el tema de los hoteles y los parques de diversiones era hasta las 11 de la mañana, por lo cual tenía suficiente tiempo libre; perdió el deseo de dormir, así que quedarse en la habitación del hotel encerrado mientras esperaba a que dieran las 10 para ir camino a la asamblea era un desperdicio. Pensó por un momento que conocer el lugar era una buena idea, aunque tampoco era mucho de su agrado; nunca fue un hombre que se interesara en la naturaleza y las ciudades. Caviló por unos minutos el plan matutino y entonces se levantó para vestirse, como siempre, con su gran capa que le daba un semblante severo y poderoso, dejó un recado en la mesa avisando a Mokuba que saldría por ahí antes de llegar a la reunión. Salió de la habitación del hotel.

.

.

Con paso lento, recorría las calles observando cada detalle de los lugares que se mostraban en las fotos. En cada una de ellas estaba acompañada de Yami, en la ciudad, en las montañas, en los ríos, era como si cada lugar tuviera un pedazo de su esencia. Una ligera tristeza se apoderó de ella, pero no era momento de flaquear; tenía que cumplir su propósito, por Yami lo haría, por ella misma. Con cada paso que daba un peso en su cuerpo la aplastaba, como si algo quisiera impedir que fuera al sitio que su corazón le indicaba, pero no dejaría que nada le frenara el llegar al destino señalado.

.

.

Las calles resultaban desconocidas para él, pero no era de las personas que se perdieran tan fácilmente; por algo tenía experiencia en viajar alrededor del mundo. Por la hora supuso que el sol estaría por salir en poco tiempo así que un pensamiento curioso y extraño pasó por su mente: el amanecer. Casi eran las 6, lo que significada que la luz comenzaría a iluminar la ciudad y finalmente aparecería el sol en el horizonte. Un único sonido rompía el silencio en medio de la oscuridad; reconoció que se trataba del sonido del mar. Así que su idea de contemplar el amanecer cobró sentido, por lo que dirigió su caminar a ese mar que se extendía en todo su esplendor.

.

.

Había luz natural iluminando la ciudad, el día estaba comenzado, pero el sol aún no se dejaba ver. La arena del mar tenía un camino de pisadas surcando por la orilla, el ambiente estaba silencioso causando que Tea se sintiera más cómoda mientras caminaba entre la arena. Finalmente detuvo su marcha y se puso de cara al mar mirando cómo la luz iba en aumento. Sería la primera en contemplar la salida del sol, el crepúsculo matutino. Yami murió después de un crepúsculo vespertino, por lo cual consideraba que el momento adecuado para deshacerse del pasado era este, justo cerca del amanecer. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, llegó la hora.

.

.

Los ojos azules del CEO visualizaron el mar y comprendió que estaba muy cerca de llegar. No era costumbre suya caminar entre la arena del mar, ni siquiera era de visitar playas, pero su corazón estaba ansioso. Algo lo movía hacía allí, algo lo guiaba y no encontraba la lógica, pero deseaba con toda su alma ver ese mar del que tanto se presumía, era bello.

Llegó al mar y comenzó a caminar por la arena mirando a la dirección donde aparecería el sol, cuando de pronto distinguió, con la poca luz que aún había, un camino de huellas que comenzaban a borrarse debido al viento que movía la arena. No parecían tener mucho tiempo allí, así que supuso que la persona que las dejó estaba cerca. Sin darle importancia, continúo su recorrido sin pensar en eso, ni si se encontraría con el dueño de las pisadas.

.

.

Sus orbes azules miraban cada foto, recordaba cada momento en que se las había tomado, en algunas estaba con Yugi y en otras con Yami. Las fotos con Yugi estaban un poco viejas, pero lucían bien a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, mientras que las fotos con Yami se veían más recientes, aunque ya había pasado un año desde que se tomaron dichas fotografías.

Ahora eran los únicos recuerdos que conservaba de Yami y Yugi, no quedaba nada más de ellos en su vida; no había objetos personales, ni regalos, ni nada ya que ella misma destruyó, vendió y regaló todo lo que quedó de ellos asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguna cosa que pudiera traerle a memoria a sus dos amantes tricolores.

Esas fotos eran lo último, por un año se dedicó a acabar con el pasado para enterrarlo definitivamente, dejando sólo esas fotos. Las miró por última vez, en todas sonreía y siempre estaban uno de los tricolores a su lado ya fuera tomándola de la mano, besándola o abrazándola.

Sin sentir remordimiento, ni dolor, ni pena, comenzó a romper las fotos en miles de pedazos, haciéndolas añicos, destrozándolas completamente. Eran tantas que tardó un poco en deshacerlas hasta que por fin lo logró, sus manos estaban llenas de pedazos diminutos de papel. Acercó su rostro a sus manos como si quisiera oler el papel fotográfico, suspiró aliviada y justo cuando una ráfaga de viento matutino surcó la playa llevándose los granos de arena y levantando pequeñas olas, Tea levantó sus brazos y soltó los restos de los recuerdos.

El viento era demasiado fuerte y cada fragmento de papel se fue por los aires perdiéndose para siempre, parecía como si nevara, como copos de nieve en el cielo. Tea sonrió ante el espectáculo presentándose frente a sus ojos; como hojas levantadas por el viento sus recuerdos de Yami y Yugi se iban para siempre, al fin descansarían en paz.

Su concentración en mirar la belleza del olvido fue tanta, que no se percató de algo. Cerca de donde ella estaba, un pedazo grande de fotografía llegó a los pies de un hombre que caminaba por la orilla de la playa, lo recogió sin saber de qué se trataba y se sorprendió al ver a Yami en ese pedazo de lo que parecía ser una fotografía. Levantó sus orbes azules y distinguió, gracias a la luz que iluminaba con más intensidad que antes, a una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Abrió los ojos descomunalmente sorprendido al reconocerla.

-¡Tea!

La aludida también abrió los ojos asombrada sabiendo quien era el poseedor de esa voz, llevaba un año sin escucharla pero jamás podría olvidar al hombre que hablaba de esa forma.

Giró hacia él, ambos estaban perplejos, se miraban con gesto estupefacto mientras el viento movía los cabellos y las ropas de los dos.

-Seto…

Continuara...

 **El siguiente capítulo es el final.**

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Efectivamente, el final está a un paso. El próximo episodio responderá tus dudas. Gracias por todo el apoyo hasta ahora. Me hizo muy feliz ver tu interés por la historia. Pero ahora es momento de finalizar.**


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO FINAL**

Capítulo 32 (final)

La fuerza del viento levantaba diminutas olas en la orilla del mar, el sol estaba comenzando a levantarse dando origen al crepúsculo matutino y próximamente al nuevo día. En dicha orilla, una pareja de castaños observaba el horizonte sin quitarle el ojo de encima, pensativos sobre su encuentro inesperado y sorpresivo; había tanto de qué hablar ahora que estaban juntos por fin.

-No creí que te encontraría aquí.

-Vine por asuntos de negocios.

-Ya veo.

Sus miradas seguían en el paisaje, no se atrevían a mirarse directamente, sólo se dedicaban a escuchar sus voces. Se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que el silencio se rompió.

-¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

-Bien, me he establecido bastante bien en esta bahía.

-Me alegra.

-¿Y tú cómo te encuentras, Seto?

-Normal, como siempre, desde antes de que te fueras.

Pero Tea, por la forma en que hablaba, supo que Kaiba la había extrañado. Sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Qué haces tan solitaria en este lugar?

Se mordió los labios y apretó la mandíbula, la presencia de Kaiba la estremecía.

-Vine a concluir el asunto que tenía pendiente con Yami y Yugi.

Esta vez fue Kaiba el que apretó los dientes al oír los nombres de sus rivales.

-Le prometí a Yami que olvidaría todo.

El semblante de Kaiba pasó de serio a anonadado. No resistió más y volteó a ver a Tea con el rostro lleno de sorpresa, confusión y deseo de escuchar más.

-Antes de morir, le hice una promesa a Yami. Dejaría todo en el pasado, como debe ser, y viviría al máximo cada segundo del resto de mi vida. No volvería a llorar por nada ni nadie, ni permitiría que mi paz interior se viera afectada por la partida de mis seres queridos.

Kaiba la miraba con los ojos brillantes por el júbilo que su corazón sentía al enterarse de esa promesa. Tuvo que contener su impulso de acercarse a ella.

-Así que vine aquí a destrozar los únicos recuerdos que me quedaban de Yami y Yugi. Esta es mi forma de cerrar el círculo por la relación que mantuve con ambos, de esta manera podrán descansar en paz y yo viviré plenamente como ambos deseaban.

Los dedos de Kaiba temblaron y sus manos sudaban, algo raro en él que no mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente.

-Entonces, haz dejado libre a los fantasmas de Yami y Yugi.

Su voz le mostró a Tea que no preguntaba, sino que afirmaba lo dicho. Tras un breve silencio, Tea asintió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, la mano del CEO volvió a temblar.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

Tea no respondió de inmediato sino que miraba como el sol se levanta en el oriente poco a poco y la luz iba llenando la playa.

-Me siento mejor que nunca.

Por primera vez, desde que se encontró con Seto y se pusieron a mirar juntos el crepúsculo, volteó hacia su lado y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Siento una gran paz como nunca antes sentí desde que murió Yugi.

Los ojos del CEO tenían un brillo especial, igual que los de Tea. Un silencio nuevo y diferente cayó sobre ellos, inundándolos, llenándolos; en ocasiones callar decía mucho más que hablar, porque eran sus miradas las que decían todo, las que confesaban todo: ambos se habían extrañado.

Durante un año de ausencia, Tea estuvo meditando mucho, analizando detalladamente lo que sentía, lo que quería para su futuro. No quería estar con un hombre si no lo amaba, ya no tenía planeado hacer sufrir a nadie más, pero sí quería tener una relación; esta vez era en serio, su corazón estaba abierto a amar a alguien aunque no sabía cuánto se tardaría en corresponder y en dar amor.

 _Entiendo perfectamente por qué Yugi te amó tanto, y el por qué Seto Kaiba te ama tan profundamente._

Y los dos sabían lo que Kaiba sentía por ella, lo que aún conservaba en su interior y que no moría aunque el tiempo había transcurrido lento para ambos.

Sin escrúpulos, Seto Kaiba extendió su mano hacia Tea, ella fijó su mirada en la mano y luego otra vez en el CEO entendiendo que debía tomar la mano.

-¿Me permites ayudarte a formar nuevos recuerdos?

La vista de Tea se nubló ligeramente, su pecho se comprimió por dentro, el significado de esas palabras eran demasiado para ella. De nuevo miró la fina mano de Kaiba y supo que si tomaba esa mano ya no habría vuelta atrás, no podría dar marcha atrás: sería suya.

 _Olvida que me creaste, olvida que fuiste novia de Yugi Moto, destruye todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros y ve tras él._

Lentamente, Tea alargó su mano y, con firmeza y convicción, se aferró a la mano del CEO.

Apretó la mano de Kaiba con sus fuerzas y él correspondió a ese gesto de la misma forma, indicándole que nunca la soltaría.

 _Prométeme que cuando ya no esté, no te quedarás sola. Olvida todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo y con Yugi y vive con la persona que te pueda dar ese amor que tanto anhelas y necesitas._

.

.

El crepúsculo del amanecer estaba lleno de colores hermosos que se reflejaban en el mar como un espejo, las olas se movían de un lado al otro chocando contra las rocas del peñasco más alto, lugar donde alguna vez un crepúsculo así, pero del atardecer, fue el único testigo del amor entre una mujer de cabellos castaños y un homúnculo de pelos tricolores. Ahora era distinto, el anterior crepúsculo era para finalizar un día igual que finalizó el amor de Yami y Tea con la muerte de éste.

Sin embargo, este crespúsculo representaba un amanecer, un nuevo comienzo, un día que daba su inicio justo como la relación de esas dos personas que lo miraban desde la orilla del mar.

Los ojos azules de Tea estaban enfocados en ese amanecer colorido mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos meciéndolos de un lado a otro. El frío mañanero aumentó, pero Tea no lo podía sentir, el frío no existía para ella en esos momentos; sólo era calor, el calor de los brazos de Kaiba que la protegían del clima friolento de la playa.

Los dos pares de ojos azules miraban cómo el sol salía, los brazos de Kaiba mantenían apretados junto a su cuerpo a la joven castaña y ella había pasado los suyos por la espalda de él. La altura del CEO sobrepasaba la suya por lo que Kaiba estaba algo encorvado para abrazar a la chica.

La playa se fue iluminando poco a poco y los dos castaños estuvieron observando por largos minutos el crespúsculo y la salida del sol hasta que se miraron fijamente.

Con sutileza poco común en él, Kaiba tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Tea y acarició con los dedos pulgares sus mejillas ante la mirada cariñosa de la mujer.

-Creí que nunca te volvería a ver.

Tea sonrió dulcemente, llenándose de ternura ante las palabras del CEO. ¿Podría amar a Seto Kaiba? Sí, estaba segura que sí podía; era un hombre que, como ella, necesitaba amor.

Kaiba le devolvió la sonrisa y, sin esperar más, besó en la boca a su chica. Tea cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios de Kaiba y correspondió de la misma forma, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seto y parándose en puntillas para estar más a la altura del empresario. Kaiba notó esto y la levantó un poco hacia él mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Quería sentirla junto a él, asegurarse de que todo era real y no un producto de su imaginación. Y Tea confirmó que sí podía amar a ese hombre con el que ahora compartía sus labios en un ósculo profundo.

Y el viento, como queriendo ayudar a la pareja, se llevó los restos de las fotos de Yami y Yugi atravesando los cielos a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en el aire junto con la memoria de Tea.

FIN

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que apoyaron esta historia hasta el final. Si gustan seguir mi contenido, pueden buscar mi página de facebook con el nombre de este perfil.  
**

 **Tengo la suposición de que ya adivinaron el significado del crepúsculo en esta historia. El inicio y el final, el comienzo y el desenlace del amor para Tea tanto con Yami como con Kaiba.**


End file.
